The Joke is on You
by ShyMaryButterfly
Summary: Innocence live in a different dimension and the same in which we live. What is different is that they can see us, but they cannot interact with us because is forbidden. What will have happened if one of those Innocence get tired of seeing his accommodator suffering by the hands of the Black Order? What will he do? Will secrets get out to light or not? [Innocence POV]
1. The Gloomy Innocence

**This story is a fiction continuation of the -Man TV Series or/and the Manga. I do not own -Man or the characters. .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown (except in special occasion)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 1: The Gloomy Innocence**

A few hours ago, the Team of Exorcist that was sent to find General Cross and end up on Edo have return home and certain gloomy Innocence is not too happy.

It has been a while or centauries since the other Innocence have seen CC as gloomy as he looks right now. Allen, his reckless accommodator could have killed himself at the Ark, no that's not it. Actually he is mad because Allen has used the Heart of the Ark! Crown Clown is in bad mood because the Black Order now believes that his accommodator is a traitor and a Noah, they are right about one thing, not about the other.

Almost a week ago Allen have saved the Fallen, named Suman Dark, the idiot made a bargain with a Noah for his life because of his selfishness his Innocence went berserk, or so the Order believes. In fact, the truth is that Wind Gauntlet was battling against the butterfly made of Dark Matter that Joyd had put inside his accommodator. Since their sync-rate wasn't high enough there was nothing he could do. Knowing by instinct that something was wrong Allen went to safe him. In the eyes of Central he has made a traitor's act, in the eyes of the Innocence he has been a hero. It was not much he could do, but he has saved the Innocence and the Suman idiot too. Suman lost his synchronization with Wind Gauntlet, both were traumatized, but saved and alive what killed Suman in the end was the fucking golem in the form of a butterfly.

After that, Wind Gauntlet has experience another terrifying experience where CC and Allen have been attacked by Joyd. Wind has told the story of what he has seen.

He said, he was very worried about Allen who was obviously in his limit. He remembered how he was having a hatred discussion with CC screaming and yelling at his leader that Allen was not ready to another transformation while his friend was telling him that it was time they actually have the sync-rate necessary to go to the next step. The only problem was that both of them were at their limit and too tired to even move. Neither of them have notice that they weren't alone until Joyd step out of the shadows. Wind though the worst while CC was glaring holes in the head of the Noah of Pleasure.

The last thing that traumatized Wind the most was when Allen ordered Timcampy to take him and find Lenalee and the others, Tim actually swallowed him whole. It was wet, disgusting and dark has hell, when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness he found himself inside of a black hole full of different stuff nicely put on specific areas, it was amazingly tidy.

Allen experience with Joyd was not something he will like to experience again CC had made a spectacular move to deceive the Noah on believing he had destroyed him, but that give the Noah the opportunity to almost killed his accommodator. CC has sworn that Joyd will suffer one day. When the Noah has gone CC acted fast Allen was dying, so he went inside of his accommodator manipulating the particles and closing the hole Joyd have done with the damn butterfly he also killed the butterfly. A few minutes later the Deity Guardian of the Chang Family and the Asian Headquarters appeared and took Allen with her.

CC followed the Deity named For to the Asian HQ, she was very mad because she couldn't see a thing, like he cared, he needed to keep Allen save she just need to get used to it. CC has always been overprotective when Allen was involved he love that child. Allen will always be a child in the eyes of CC. How they manage to separate CC from Allen and how they put him in a room it is a mystery even to the Innocence.

While there he was trying to give Allen a lesson, is prohibit for him to interact directly with Allen, but is never said he couldn't give a hint to him. The only part of Allen's body he could control without a problem was his left eye, as he felt an Akuma close by trying to entered HQ. Allen was suffering from pain on the eye, because their sync was a little low and out of balance. When the Akuma invaded, Allen finally understood what is his propose to the war and why CC and he have a perfect synchronization. CC couldn't feel happier that day, he swears that his mask was projecting how proud he felt about their union.

During the trip to Edo CC was a little disturbed, he was feeling that the secret he carries will soon be revealed. When they finally made it last, but not late, the Millennium Earl was about to kill Lenalee who was the target. The elite group like always manage to survive the blast of Dark Matter the Earl threw. It was funny how the Innocence where reacting to the reunion of the young exorcist. CC, Iron Hammer and Mugen were laughing at everything their accommodators said and done. Dark Boots was as weak as Lenalee and Time Record was trying to cure the rest of the group and getting grumpy because nobody stop moving.

Maker of Eden was saying that the atmosphere was to quiet he was in a defensive mode. Then just as Eden predicted the inevitable happened, the Umbrella~ Lero tried to kidnap Lenalee taking her and a few others inside the Ark. The exorcist always finds time to make jokes and pass the time less rough, they were against time and things weren't as pretty as they seems. Certain clown was trying to destroy oh so sacred Ark because he couldn't move it from Japan. Each one of the exorcist and the moronic wannabe pirate passed to a series of test within the Ark. All of them had succeed in what was important, even Allen gained a new "enemy" just to make it clear CC doesn't like him either. CC sees in the boy jealousy directed to his accommodator if the new exorcist wanted to be a hero too, by feeling jealous about others he will not going to gain it.

CC was annoyed the Ark was breaking under them and voila, part of the Secret has been out, now they will know that Allen have the power to control the Ark.

And here you have it the source of CC's bad mood, because of the Order believes, all that they do not have knowledge of is dangerous. And if something happens to his accommodator at the actions the Order will take CC one day will make them rethink what they have done. And is not going to be pretty to watch… that is a promise.


	2. Welcome Home

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

The night is nice Allen is eating with his friends he looks happy not like earlier had me fuming all day I wasn't able to rest well either. The information is incomplete and Cross knows only a minuscule detail, in other ways nothing, nothing at all. I am going to give the situation a few days if things go worst around Allen I'll began with face two of my plan.

Allen is currently fighting Timcampy for an octopus when a guy with two red spots in the middle of his forehead was suddenly in front of Allen offering him a delicious pumpkin pie. He has presented himself as Howard Link and he is dressed like someone from Central. What does he want? Don't tell me… I was right this is Central's doing. Now Allen will have shadow calculating every move he makes. Allen as a performer have react quickly even for the train eye of Jr., and accept the gift. I have to admit I want to devour that pie myself. His friends reacted the same way their Innocence had they couldn't believe that Allen is that "naïve".

"Guys, will you do me a favor and keep an eye on two spots over here?"

"Sure thing, CC." answer my friends.

"CC, this must be Lvellie's doing." Said Dark Boots with concern.

"Who?"

"Malcom C. Lvellie he works for Central. He is a very strict and harsh man and he enjoys to use his authority to force others to do his bidding." Explains Iron Hammer. "Let say that Lavi don't like him, neither Kanda and Lenalee is terrified of him."

"Then I have to think about him as a problem. I'll keep an eye on him." He is a problem; Allen is not safe anymore in the Black Order.

In the way to the archives Allen asked Link why was he observing him, Link answered 'it was an order' and that they have a lot of questions to ask. But Allen do not have knowledge of what is going on.

Hahaha, Allen got lost again and is going to enters a random room. The room is guarded, why is that?... and then Cross was fighting for wine from inside.

 **"** **What you call this wine? Who could drink this shit? Listen up, Punks! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me? Get out there and buy me the wine I asked for!"** Yelled Cross from inside.

 **"** **The inspector wants us to keep expenses to bare minimum."** Said the guards in an apocalyptic way.

 **"** **Why must I drink wine with you, exactly**?" asked Klaud.

 **"** **Because I like drink with woman."** Replied Cross. **"It's been four years, no? You're as lovely as ever, Kloud."**

 **"** **And you're still hopeless."** Said Klaud again. At the same time Allen had thrown the mountain of paper he was carrying on Cross head with a dark aura around him.

 **"** **Oh, my idiot pupil, is it? What do you think you're doing?"**

Allen took Cross by the coat **"That is my line. I look all over, and I find you here drinking."**

Cross with a not so innocent look **"You gotta a problem with that?"**

 **"** **Do I have a problem with that?"**

 **"** **I'm kidding, kidding… Is about the score?"** Allen look at him in the eyes and give him a slightly but firm nod and the guard took Allen. **"Sorry, Allen."** And Allen is taken out of the room.

"Judgment what is going on?" I asked.

"Lvellie don't want them together. He wants to take the information about the 14th out of Cross. Cross is trying to protect Allen from his side the best he can."

"Keep a high alert and keep me informed about the situation."

"Will do."

It has been prohibited to Allen to talk with Cross. So, it appears that Central has fallen, why I'm not surprised. Central will not be able to brake Allen nor use him like a mad puppet.

The information Link has is wrong the score is just that a score, a song, a lullaby, a prayer. Allen has been able to see Neah's Noah shadow from time to time, this is getting out of hand I will have to change my plans and soon.

Neah do not want to scare Allen he just wants to be acknowledge, right now he is the only one who can help him. But he can only talk to Allen inside the white room in the Ark and Allen has been prohibit to too use it or to get inside without asking permission from Lvellie.

Allen is not sleeping well ever since Neah reflect himself inside Allen's mind.

 _"_ _Is not my fault, you know."_ Said Neah from behind me. _"You put me in this dimension. I just want to protects him do you know of a way I can do to light the mood?"_

"There is one. You can appear in his dreams, let him see your true face, identify yourself, let him know you." I said with a warm smile. "Do not give him too much information, answer only is questions. Make him trust you. You can do what Cross is incapable at the moment."

 _"_ _Will it work?"_

"I hope."

I have talked with Neah about my new plan. It took all night and Neah wasn't able to communicate with Allen, since both of us had fallen sleep soon after we finished how will my new plan will be carried and when will I began to move.

In the morning Link was getting annoying I was glaring holes in the back of his head while Neah was laughing at mines and Allen's reaction, but I could see that even him was getting annoyed by the young inspector.

The Hammer and the Compass have entered the restroom they didn't seems to be very much awake. Lavi has actually called the inspector Two Spots in his face. We have fallen laughing on the floor and the other two have awoken immediately.

"Chemistry group only." What are they doing? Allen is wondering the same thing.

What?!, that's the Egg! Curiosity have killed the cat. Something here doesn't feel right.

I went to a walk and finish up looking outside of one of the windows. When I hear Boots running to me out of air.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Is Lenalee, they want to force a sync-rate with her using me. CC that can kill her." She broke down crying.

I hugged her and give her instructions on what to do next. "You will Crystalize yourself if is needed."

She looked up to me and glared. "Crystalize? CC are you using us as dummies?"

"Nope." I said smiling. She knows me to well. "Something is going to happen I can feel it. HQ is not safe. Take the opportunity of the chaos that is coming and sync with Lenalee once more. Sorry that I've been throwing you to the wolves lately, but they believe that you are the Heart so you are going to follow my orders and play along."

"You are a jerk. If it wasn't because I love you I would have said no to you." She kissed me hard and passionate.

I went to look out for Allen, I have found him at the cafeteria, trolling Link. Wow they are fighting for food; they seem to be cut by the same knife.

Oh, no! I am sensing a Noah in the building, is the Noah of Lust, Lustol.


	3. Chaos in the Order

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 3: Chaos in the Order**

As I am sensing the Noah Allen's eye had activated meaning that Akuma are here too. He rushed out of the dining hall without saying anything Link and the Bookman's followed behind. He stopped in front of the sign "Chemistry group only" where the Egg is only to be found a gigantic black sealed in front of us, as I said before that thing was going to be a problem. Lavi hit it with the sign and didn't budge.

 **"** **Lavi, get out you the way!"** warned Allen as he and Bookman hit a blast of Innocence of their own power. It obviously didn't work.

Link and Allen went to find a way to enters the area. Link took us to the Ark for Allen to open another gate. Heaven Compass and I were in high alert the room was full of Akuma and the Lustol was hugging the Egg. Allen had made in time to save Reever from the Skull turning him into one of them cutting him in two and splashing blood everywhere. As I see around us there were a few scientists that have been transformed into Skulls, that people will never come back to look normal again.

While Allen and Bookman team up to destroy Akuma, keep safe the scientists and get closer to Lustol things where getting messy. Level 3 Akuma are nothing against us, but there is a big problem there are a lot even for the two exorcist.

I was focus in the battlefield around saving Allen when necessary moving him when he couldn't see Akuma coming when I heard Compass hissing in pain.

"Our sync isn't that high yet stupid bookworm! You are going to kill yourself. You are going to suffocate if you keep going!" Knowing very well that Bookman couldn't hear him. He was frustrated. Allen and I noticed at the same time we had to find the Akuma who used his ability on him, to take him out of there.

We were having a bad time and Allen had been caught by a group of Akuma. I could feel Allen calculating the situation and got serious. **"You'll pay for what you have done to my home."** Threaten Allen. He thinks about putting the mask on and I move it and invoke at the same time Clown Belt to many ways randomly to the must near Akumas. He went in a little rampage and destroyed another group, he wanted to save Bookman but was attacked again and he couldn't do it. Taking a break Lustol got near him if only he could hear me, but I cannot interfere.

I was enraged how dare that woman hit my child! Allen got paralyzed by the power on the Akuma. What?! She wants him as a trophy for her 'master' because of the 14th connection bullshit everyone is talking about. I swear my vision have turned red.

"Allen, please wake up! Wake up dammit!"

Suddenly a barrier is around us. The scientists have made it in time! They have snapped Allen out of it, they don't know how much I want to hug them at the moment. But Allen have given up, he can't do it alone. I began to scream again when I felt someone hugged me.

"Missed me?" It was the clock!

 **"** **Time Record, activate!"** Invoked Miranda. **"Target encircle. Reversing time. Reverse!"** And the wonderful Clock whom I was hug-crushing at the moment have return the Egg to where it was before.

 **"** **The Ark is a pretty sweet ride, boy."** As soon as I heard Socalo's voice I looked around us the other exorcist and their Innocence came to the Akuma party. **"Now what do we have here? I hope you weren't planning on fleeing, my demonic friends."** I have to admit all of us look amazingly cool surrounded by Akuma ready to kill 'em all.

Magnificently one of those gigantic monsters made of thousand or more Akuma came by stealing the show, breaking everything in its path. It looked directly at us when Socalo and Madness began to laugh in a creepy way making everybody and I mean everybody, yes including the Akuma look at their direction. **"Looks like I've hit the jackpot today!"** I swear this two are crazy and I have no doubts this same phrase came into everyone minds.

 **"** **We've got a big one on our hands, guys. Any objections to my taking the first shot?"** Asked Socalo.

 **"** **I don't mind."** Answer Klaud.

 **"** **Have it."** Said Tidoll.

 **"** **I'm only interested in women."** Said Cross.

 **"** **Not a single taker? What a boring group we have here. In that case, I won't hold back!"** After those words he activate Madness and destroy the monster in a single swipe. Show off.

Then all decide to move, Allen saved Reever again from an Akuma separating his head from the body. But Akuma seems to feel threaten by the presence of the Generals in the room and the majority of them became monsters, making the process easier.

General Tidoll activate Maker of Eden and used the strongest defense move, Embracing Garden with this he protects the fallen scientist.

The remaining General activated their Innocence as well. Judgment as prideful as Cross and Lau had turned into a gigantic monkey. Both entering battle and baking out Tidoll. By a matter of minutes, the Akuma activity ceased.


	4. A New Level

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 ** _Chapter 4: A New Level_**

Allen was with the scientists that were protecting Bookman when I've sense an Akuma it was faint but I was still an Akuma. I didn't want Allen to ignore it, but he did. Something was wrong very wrong and Lustol was nowhere to be found she will be back, I feel it.

"CC, Komui has given others on destroying the Egg." Notify Noel.

"Keep me informed. Remember guys your priority is to protect your accommodators."

"Yes, sir"

As we were going to help the scientist ahead things at the other side by the Egg had turned ugly. Miranda has been attacked by Lustol using a water body and trapping her inside.

"CC, I need permission to save Miranda." Ask the Clock.

"Make it swiftly. I don't another fuss about it, we already have enough with Lenalee and Allen."

"Yes, sir. I will stop the Clock to help her with the life force."

"Good, choice. I'll be there as soon as Allen figure out what is going on."

And the battle around the Egg began once more, by trying to save Miranda and attacking the Egg at the same time.

As Allen and the scientist walk to the other Gate the place began to crumble down and then is when he sees the battle taking place by the Egg. Noticing that Miranda is floating inside of the strange body over the Egg. He has run back to save his friend. When we got close this people have it all planed out and obviously they were counting on us.

 _"_ _Are you sure about this, Exorcist?"_ Asked Lustol. _"Sacrificing one of your allies just to keep this out of our hands? This woman's ability seems quite worth having to me."_

 **"** **You're planning on using Miranda as a shield?"** Said Marie.

 _"_ _If you destroy the Egg, this woman's going down with it."_

 **"** **That woman is also an Exorcist. She should be prepared to give her life."** Said Socalo.

 **"** **Don't you underestimate us."** Taunt Cross.

At those words said the Generals fired and Allen and I went to get our precious Miranda. As we are inside the Gate Allen has taken Miranda and with a little bit of my power we had spread the cape by the breaking Egg and finish the work getting out of the Ark in the process and on time.

 **"** **You're a terrible person."** Said Allen to Cross.

 **"** **I knew you'd make it in time, my idiot pupil."** Replied Cross to Allen.

While Judgment and I give each other a knowing look.

Miranda was only unconscious; Clock have done a good job by protecting her.

Allen told the other he will go to where Reever and the others are. His six sense seems to notice that something is not right and right on time we have sense an Akuma. So, Allen run out to them.

When we got there everyone was on the floor bleeding and unconscious. The place was a disaster. There was a scientist in front of us upside down not looking not well at all he was pointing up like he was trying to say something. **"A-llen. A-llen. I-It evolved."** And then his body was covered by the pentagrams which means Akuma virus. **"Forgive us. We couldn't hold it off."** and he turned into dust in front of us.

Evolve? What evolve? Only level three Akuma where here. Wait… could it be?

What?! A level four?! It has been thousands, no eons of years since I see a level three evolve into a level four.

"CC, what is that?"

"A Level Four"

"What?!" Yelled all the Innocence in the room.

The soul of the Akuma is distorted is too much for Allen, he began to cry for the soul and almost puke by only seen so disgusting form. He was reacting as instinct he knew that he needed to stop the Akuma before it reacts, but seems to be the other way. This Akuma is playing with us.

Allen is terrified, Allen is afraid of it. He knows he have to kill that thing immediately. But oops we are a little too late the thing has awoken. Allen is reacting to my feelings this is no good. We will be over powered soon.

The Akuma suddenly stop look around him and ask if this was HQ and that he have a mission here. He touches his forehead were a reverse pentagram began to glow saying that he needed to found his porpoise 'cuz he was a murderous weapon. Meanwhile he was playing with Allen 'tag', I had a bad feeling about and his smile got creepy. Suddenly he is behind us and then he sends us flying with electric charge to a wall slamming Allen's back into the concrete. The impact was to great he even deactivates me, falling of the wall in a silent scream, the pain was too much even to emit a sound.

The Level 4 prepared to give an Akuma Scream which can make us loose synchronization momentarily. But, God this hurt like hell.

"The Akuma is going to attack, use the distraction to save your accommodators and the survivors!" I command.

"Yes, Sir."

The Akuma flew and land close to Tidoll and create a mass destruction with only one hit to the ground. As soon as nobody reacted Innocence act on their own and move saving everyone as instructed. This was a big move on us, but it was not going to be notice in the hit of the battle and urge of survival.

Allen was still on the floor, he reacted to the attack but not in time to move out of the way. Thanks to mister Crow, Two Spots who save him from the debris coming our way we have been saved of another painful hit. The Akuma was out of control he was killing even their own party. As the Akuma prepare to attack the rest of the building, Allen fall unconscious from stress and pain.


	5. The Dummy

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 5: The Dummy**

Allen was unconscious and in pain. I need to know, so I used telepathy to communicate with the others who were outside the Chemical Room inside HQ.

"The Akuma escaped. It has evolved to a Level 4. I need for you to keep me informed of everything that is going on."

"Lavi and Lenalee are trap in the infirmary." said Iron.

"Komui has closed the door from the other side." Continue Dark.

"Somehow Krory didn't wake up, his body is still in recovery." Said Vlad.

"Vlad stay with Krory at all times, accelerate his recovery I want him awake during the week." I ordered.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Did I told you how scary the head nurse can be? This woman can rival Mugen and win." said the Hammer.

"Lenalee wants to synchronize, she feels useless. I can't see her that way it breaks my heart."

"You know your orders Dark. Don't disappoint me."

"CC! Komui is the target! The Akuma noticed his rank." announced Mugen. "Kanda is without a weapon forged of Innocence. He is going to protect him no matter what and Chaozi is just a rookie."

"As I told every Innocence in the Fifth Lab, your responsibility is to protect your accommodators at all cost. Bapt make Chaozi not to follow the others he'll be killed during the fight."

"Yes, Sir."

"CC it is starting, Lvellie is going to look out for Lenalee to begin the synchronization." Cube proclaim.

"HQ is under immediately retreat and evacuation." Informed Bapt.

"Monster, let my Lenalee alone!"

My concentration under Mugen's activity snapped back to Dark when I heard her screaming in agony.

"Dark what is going on?"

"Is Lvellie, he yelled at Lenalee and touch her."

"Dark you need to put it together; I know it hurts but please be strong for me."

"We are in our way to Hevlaska's Chamber. I want to kill him, CC."

"I know."

"The finders are moving the talisman-Akuma to Hevlaska's Chamber, but is breaking." Bapt informed.

"Keep me informed. Allen's starting to wake up."

"Komui is going down to retrieve the Cube."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark and Iron screamed.

"What is it?! What's going on?!"

"Lvellie is more crazy that I thought, the elevator is falling at a very high speed!" yelled Iron.

"Huh?!"

"We land at the six floor we are going to use the stairs to go down." Said Iron with relieve.

"Hevlaska is trying to reason with Lvellie, but is going to deaf hears." Informed Dark.

"The Akuma have broken the talisman is going down at great speed." Announced Bapt.

"He attacked Komui. We are going down!" said Mugen.

"Lveille is insane!" said Dark and Iron.

"Kanda protected Komui. The finders are dead." said Mugen.

"Lavi and Kanda have begun to fight the Akuma to protect Komui." Said Iron.

"Noooo! Not that way you are going to kill her! Hevlaska was hit, I'm falling to rail near Lenalee."

"Okay, began the preparation to synchronize with her."

"Shit, both Kanda and Lavi are down" said Iron.

"Lenalee is trying to reach me. The Akuma is above us try to crush Lenalee's head." said Dark.

I have wrapped Crown Belt around Allen's body just like he thought when Link told him he couldn't move with those injuries and we run directly to battle were the others are fighting. Using Crown Belt, we manage to swing down to Hevlaska's Chamber and attack the Level 4 protecting Lenalee from it. We are weak and can't move to fast as the Akuma so it hit and hit until he send us flying.

Allen wants me to move him, and just like a marionette I moved him around. Komui was right I am a body armor type of Innocence. Dark began the Synchronization while Allen and I keep the Akuma away from Lenalee. The process of Synchronization has begun, be strong both of you.

In moment of weakness Lavi and Kanda helped Allen to deflect the blast of Dark Matter the Akuma has thrown at Allen. We have cut it in two. Oh God this fight is very ridiculous we are taking hit after hit, we can't take it any longer.

"Yes! Welcome back, Dark." They hugged us and moved us way from the blast jumping away from it.

Allen looks green, **"Too fast."**

 **"** **I-I'm sorry! Oh, no! Are you going to be sick?"** Lenalee apologize.

It is very obvious how much Lenalee loves Allen, she safely keeps him protected in her arms while she jumps from beam to beam and then attacked the Akuma away from them.

Together they launched the Akuma to the floor of Hevlaska's chamber Allen piercing the Sword of Exorcism which went through the Akuma while Lenalee give the final blow. We are both very tired, but that thing is not dead yet.


	6. Recovered or Destroyed

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 6: Recovered or Destroyed?**

Someone, no Cross with Maria by his side, has shoot the wall down announcing that the evacuation has been cancelled. It seems like everyone at the lab was gaining their consciousness.

The Akuma has moved and began his attack once more. Cross and his flashy entrance -like always- have told Lenalee and Allen to immobilize the Akuma so he can shoot him. Ha! The thing has only seen one bullet and somehow turned into a very ugly disfigured… um… something. Allen and Lenalee finally killed him with one final strike.

After the end of the long morning chaos, HQ became chaotic the medics came by running from place to place looking out for the reckless… I mean, brave disarmed exorcist who protected Komui and help the others. The Innocence trapped in the Fifth Lab have informed me that the fire has been light out and that everyone was fine in exception of their injuries. Time have managed to use Miranda's barrier to protect those who were close to her and Eden moved Tidoll fast enough to keep safe those at the Garden, both of them had made an excellent job. The Generals have been fast enough to move out of the blast even when they have been weakened from the Akuma Scream, they have been unable to move for a while.

I am currently in one of the many aisles at a semi-dark space hugging my wife while she cries in my arms. The recent events with Lenalee has been too much for her, the feeling of being useless and unharmed while your friends, husband and their accommodators were weak and bloody trying to keep you and your accommodator safe. Near us stands our accommodators hugging and kissing their happiness and frustration out. Their relationship is something they have keep hidden from everyone at the Order. No even Kanda, Lavi or even Komui have notice how close they actually are. Allen believes that Komui will kill him, but I think he will accept him, the man is already attached to him.

The perfect couple Malvina and Pierrot. The Doll and the Clown, both Pierrots with a Heart of Gold. Both of them hides behind a mask of happiness when they are sad and broken. Their naïve personality and sympathetic and respectful attitude make all those around them believe they are nothing but fools. But they can't be any more different: Lenalee is a little bit too serious and explosive, Allen in the other hand is a very sadistic and mean person.

As soon as Allen deactivated the anti-Akuma weapon he has fallen to the floor taking Lenalee with him. Allen, he is in so much pain, Lenalee move him and sit him against the pillar. She kisses him and saying she was going to look out for a doctor. A few minutes later, Two Spots came to help Allen and carried him to the Medical Department.

 **"** **Thanks."** said Allen.

 **"** **It's my job."** replied Link.

 **"** **How are Reever and the others?"** asked Allen.

 **"** **They're all fine. The humans, anyway. It appears there's no way to save those who have become skulls. Many have turned to sand and died."** Informed Link.

I'm sad for them all, Allen had cried all the way to the Medical Department.

The week has been quiet and peaceful everyone has healed and running about probably training or running from the demon head nurse. Neah have been trying to contact Allen during his dreams, but he doesn't find the way to do it.

The exorcists are in the training area Kanda is trying to give Allen a hint on how to use his new weapon form, Sword of Exorcism and it didn't go to well for Allen. The looser need to shave up his head.

 **"** **I… can't move…"**

 **"** **Your bark's worse than your bite, beansprout."**

 **"** **No surprises here, then Kanda… I guess I really can't hope to match you with a sword."**

 **"** **Damn right you can't. Now, shall I finish up giving you a crew cut?"**

Allen smiled evilly. **"Now, now… I don't seem to recall… ever saying I'd lost!"** and he kick Kanda sending him to the floor.

 **"** **Why you-"** they began to fight on the floor. **"Pretending you were all worn out to trick me!"**

 **"** **Deception is a key part of strategy!"**

 **"** **Just die you fake gentleman bastard!"**

 **"** **I learned it all from my master…"**

Their fight continues, their pride is much bigger than their head, none of them wants to lose a little bit of hair. Al of us are sitting on the floor watching the show.

"This two will never change do they?" Mugen asked me.

"Nope. Is not like you and I are very different."

"True. I am one of those Innocence who can really stop you when you are in those rampages."

"I don't want to see him like that any time soon." Said Noel

My friends have every right to be worried about me and not wanting me in another rampage I admit I can get very annoying. Apart from Mugen, Dark have also the power of calm me down. But last time 7,000 years ago, they even needed help of all the Elite group of Innocence to calm me down at the end they had knocked me out. I am the Innocence called The Destroyer of Time, chaos can be born from me.

When I looked up and see my friends froze in direction of our accommodators we saw the evil head nurse behind them.  
 **"And exactly who was it who gave those five exorcists and that workaholic permission to leave the infirmary, I wonder…?"**

That woman can be very scary when she wants to.

The exorcist has been called to Komui's office soon after the head nurse punished them leaving them with one hear red. Komui began to explain Lenalee's Crystal Type Innocence, it happened exactly as I wanted for the Order to have another topic to keeps their minds into and leave my Allen alone for a while. I know I've been giving Dark a lot of pressure but I know they, she and Lenalee can take it. As Komui said, the Crystal Type Innocence work by exchanging blood from the user – everybody has been grossed by only the thought of it-.

Allen's information about how strong they're getting and of how vulnerable they are to the Earl as well is very important. Even so not many acknowledge that he says the truth many times.

We are going to move to a new HQ. My plan will be moving forward.

Two days ago, they began to move the Science Division. Today is nice, is night, is dark, is stormy. I have a big feeling this night is going to be priceless.

It is two in the morning and every member in the European HQ is preparing everything for the move out, we the Innocence have done nothing but laugh so much and our tummies are in pain.

 **"** **D-Dummy! Wake up, Allen."** Yelled Reever.

Allen has fallen sleep over a pile of books slowly moving them and falling on the floor. Over those books a potion sat innocently and poof, Allen's and Tim's hair have grown to his waist.

 **"** **Waaaaaah?!"** screamed Allen

 **"** **Not again…"**

He is the fourth that have been fallen into despair because of those potions. Kanda and Lavi have turned into 9 years old children and Bookman's hair have turned into bunny hears.

 **"** **You, stupid science guys make too much weird shit!"** Yelled chibi Lavi.

 **"** **Admit it, you don't work at all, you just fool around…!"** said chibi Kanda pointing the Katana towards Reever.

Chibi Kanda and Lavi end up dressing with Bookman's clothes to continue with the move. We are laughing so hard that we can't actually move from our spot on the floor.

"Um guys, this is going to get worst Miranda have a big box over-full she can't see well." Said Dark.

And just like Dark predicted, Miranda tripped with her dressed and have let go of the box full of weird stuff over Lenalee and Bookman.

 **"** **Meow?"** asked Lenalee.

 **"** **Meow. Meow."** Said Bookman.

"Oh God! This is too much! LMAO." Yelled laughing Iron, Mugen and I.

Miranda got hysteric, Allen and Marie tried to calm her down.

Kanda and Johnny are saying how Komui are going to kill them because of Lenalee's condition.

 **"** **You havne't got anything dangerous, have you?"** Allen asked Reever.

 **"** **Hey, it's just us, after all. We wouldn't make anything unthinkable."** Respond Reever.

 **"** **Nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff."** Said Johnny a little too happy and a bit nervous.

 **"** **Is that stuff here?"** Asked Allen glaring at Johnny.

 **"** **He's hidden all the really dangerous stuff in storage…"** As soon as Johnny stop talking the lights have gone out and everything turned pitch black. We have nocturnal vision so we can see everything perfectly.

Then a creepy laugh is heard all over the place.

 **"** **A g-g-g-ghost?!"** said Miranda terrified.

 **"** **No way."** Said Allen and Lavi.

 **"** **It's gotta be komui's idea of a joke."** Said Kanda.

 **"** **Wait! This is weird. I can't tell where the voice is coming from."** Sais Marie.

Just as we heard what Marie have said, we got on high alert, something was obviously very wrong. The door of the library has been open the head nurse is getting in.

"CC, she looks strange." Dark said getting closer to me.

Allen have seen her and asked her if she was alright he got distracted when Johnny asked him how he can see in the dark. During this the nurse got close to Allen and bit him in his left arm surprising everyone. -O.o-

Since she bit his Anti-Akuma weapon whatever she was trying to do I can stop it.

"I feel weird. Is like she is infected with something." I said. Then I noticed how close Miranda has gotten of the nurse. "Clock don't let Miranda too close to her!"

"Umm too late CC, the nurse has bitten her."

"Guys, Miranda have bitten Marie!"

"For the love of God why do I have the feeling this is one of Komui's inventions." Said Mugen.

"Probably." The rest of us has said.

They are acting like zombies. They look so funny and so creepy. Allen and Lenalee have used their Innocence to save their friends and themselves from the sea of Zombies who were running right behind them.

They lost the zombies as soon as they found a storage room. By one of the windows they have seen the sea of people like-zombies.

 **"** **Be careful if they bite you, you'll get infected and turn into one of them."** said Komui who was hidden in the same room.

"Well that explains much." Said Iron sarcastically.

 **"** **Infected."** Kanda said.

 **"** **How do you know that…?"** asked Allen.

 **"** **Because it's a virus I created."** Answer Komui.

Exorcist and Scientist attacked Komui, but Komui hit them and trapped them without a single hair out of place. This man is crazy. He sends his Komurin Ex to fire once more to them, but Lenalee began to meow Komui to stop only to complicate things.

When they asked him about the infection they have found out that the idiots have hidden the vitamin from Komui because is very dangerous, a vitamin called Komuvit Amin D. I don't even know what to think about this people. They made a plan on venture out and find the source of the problem to control it so they can resume packing.

"I might have an idea of who the source can be." I heard Dark a little distorted. "Huh? CC are you ok? You look distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I haven't been able to neutralize the potion to well if Allen gets bitten a second time he is a goner."

"By the look of it he is not feeling too well either."

 **"…** **you got bitten didn't you?"** Johnny asked Allen.

 **"** **No…! I have too much pride to turn into one of those slobbering zombies...!"**

 **"** **Cheer up. Once we get the vaccine, things will be fine."**

 **"** **Really…?"**

 **"** **Of course!"**

" ** _You think so, do you?"_**

Another voice? That was weird.

From behind Allen and Johnny General Socalo came trashing having Allen as target.

 **"** **Time for bad kids – to die!"** he is an animal. Even Madness is looking at him with a weird look.

"Oh wow the Generals are naked." -O.o- said the Hammer.

This is Madness this place has turned into a chaotic problem and for once this is not my doing. Komurin Ex have send the missiles to attack the Generals but somehow target Allen instead knocking him out.

The group got separated by the explosion and Allen has had an epiphany send by Neah, from who is the source of the problem. The one who are together at the moment are Komurin Ex, Johnny, the chibis and Allen. Suddenly someone knock at the door.

 **"** **Allen… Lavi… it's me… open the door…"** the problem… Krory has said.

"Is good he is awake, but… bad feeling has a habit of being right…" said Mugen

The most dramatic episode I have ever seen happened in front of our eyes sending us laughing hard to the floor once more. Allen was actually seducing a robot with his charming and excellent performance.

 **"** **What is this farce"** Chibi Lavi said.

 **"** **Robots don't figure into his love for humanity."** Continue Kanda.

 **"** **Well, he's suffered at the hands of the Komurin series before."** Finish Johnny.

Allen convinced Komurin to open the door, but it seems to be a little too late.

 **"** **You should have opened up sooner… Now I'm annoyed… kiddos."** Zombie Krory said.

Can this get more ridiculous? This is too much! Krory attacked them and they fought him, until Allen punch him hard in the gut making Krory cough the lid of the vitamin. Noticing he was the source of the infection, they run after him and got the Generals behind them. In the end, they got overwhelmed and all of them got bitten by the Generals.

This got so stupid to the point that everything has being done by a vengeful spirit of a child who lost her life inside the Order and didn't want to be forgotten. With the consequence that every member of the European HQ has been infected and it became nothing more than a zombie nest and a disgusting sight. I got bored out of my mind and went to the gate and find myself in the Asian HQ to make the scientist of that place to help. Bak came by and after much suffering and running for his life he finally made a new vaccine for the annoying Vitamin.

This sequence of events is a great example of how complicated and annoying chaos can be. A very big disaster and a great disturbance in the balance of this world.


	7. Part of the Innocence's Secret

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: Chapters similars to this one are going to be seen during the story. These chapters are going to explain many actions of both Innocence and Apostle.** _ **BUT**_ **keep in mind, they are not in chronological order. -The stories may be memories or even legends inside the principal story.-]**

 **Chapter 7: Part of the Innocence's Secret**

I have possession of a Secret that can change the views of every participant in this war. But is very important that it doesn't get out by the wrong time and in the wrong place. Or things are going to get ugly.

I am an Innocence whom was once seen as a problem, not only by my strong and bad temper, but by my ways of caring out the events of the people of the Matter. I was not well placed in the Noah society because of a problem created by normal humans whose actions have been manipulated by a type of Innocence. And since the manipulator has been an Innocence, all of us has been blamed. I remember like it was yesterday that I was not at the place we once called home when the humans have done the 'betrayal' and I needed for the first time in life to change the events around the people of the Matter. Creating a disagreement with two type of people that had two different ideas and point of views, this was the beginning of the Holy War. It was not a mistake, at the contrary it was only the beginning.

Everyone is resting and getting a goodnight sleep 'cuz soon they have to go back to work and central will be giving everyone a headache. As I lay restless thinking of how dangerous the whole situation has been getting. I feel like I need to make changes in my plans and fast. It has been a while since I began to distrust people for Allen's safety, it just gives a sour taste in my mouth. I tried not think about it anymore and if it possible had a goodnight sleep. But getting to sleep worrying for what will come made my dream became a memory…

 ** _[Crown Clown's dream (memory)]_**

Adam Walker have 'died' 35 years ago when Mana and Neah came back to be two different humans once again. They became one 7,000 years ago as a necessity, when the attacks against the Noah began. The Twins suffered the same fate by the pit of fire. When Adam died, he died with the promise of changing his views, he was tired of the same monotony so he stayed with Katherina E. Campbell, but not as his lover. She became the mother of the Twins.

When they had grown up and decline in becoming The Earl, Cyrus, Katherina's brother took a memory vail from the vault and made Mana drink the potion mixing it with the food. By this action Mana began to change and within time Mana has descend into insanity. Later on, Cyrus took a deep look at his action, regretting his mess he did a vow on eliminating the Earl from this world once and for all. By his own he went to an underground vault hidden inside the wheat field that surround the territories if the Campbell Family and went to the Innocence altar his great-grandmother once entrusted as a Family Secret.

He asked the Innocence in the altar to give him the power to destroy the Earl taking the Innocence out of the vault. He went with the Innocence back to the mansion and went to sleep in hopes for the Innocence to give him the power he desires. The Innocence has notice how ambitious this man is and so it decides to let the man crumble in his own mistake taking the opportunity to get away from its prison and roams the world looking for his Apostle.

The next day, Cyrus wake up happy believing he had the power of Innocence, later to freaked out noticing that the Innocence was nowhere to be found. In his mild panic attack, he went to his beloved sister and told her of his decision on using the Innocence trapped inside the vault. All he received was yells and screams from his sister, the Innocence he has taken out is a problem, it is a very dangerous Innocence. Many can decide the Innocence is a monster, Katherina, like Cyrus once believe the Innocence will find its way to kill her beloved children.

Without their knowledge, the Innocence began to move in trying to find the state of mind the Twins were, for the Innocence to gain the information necessary to put a new plan in action. When the Innocence found the Twins, he found them in a conflict, the Twins were fighting for two different reasons, but fighting against each other. With one Twin demanding for respect for he believes he is The Millennium Earl and the other demanding his brother back to his side and to his senses. What supposed to be a solution for the end of this Holy War became a new problem for the War.

The Innocence stayed as close as possible by waiting for his Apostle to be born and witness the 'death' of the Noah of Destruction, Neah D. Campbell. To make things even worst Mana manage to came back to reality when he stopped feeling his brother presence. The Innocence masked the presence of the unconscious Noah believing the other was going to get away and leave the body behind. But that was not the case, Mana's reaction made the plan turn in an easier way, because now the Innocence could find someone else to cure the broken Heart of the Earl. The Innocence vow in using a child to do so, knowing how soft the Heart of the Earl really can be.

The Innocence took possession of the unconscious Noah body when the other went to look out for help moving him from the bloody street and position him against a wall. By doing so his friend a General from the despicable Black Order has found the 'dying' Noah, the Noah asked for his friend to protected his brother when the Innocence made him regain consciousness. The Innocence took a human form using the physical appearance of his only Apostle and went to the delirious Noah, promising the Noah he will lead help and making the Noah believes that later on he could take his body, even so the Noah was not dying all. The Innocence opened the Ark's gate and took the Noah back to the Campbell residence explaining to his mother what has happened. He explains that Cordelia the tree will let her know when something will happen, but not in concrete words, just in feelings. Neah descended into a deep coma, the only one who have the power to wake him up is his very own Twin brother. The Innocence went back to the city and revert to his shard appearance to wait for him once more.

This Innocence is so special that he only can take an Apostle who can wield it, but not everyone can do it. God always manage to send him the same person repeatedly because of it. But this person carries a secret bigger than any stupid war, his secret is older than The Holy War. Every time he is born tragedy follow close after, and every time the Innocence is the one who in the end help this person. Last time, the Apostle swear to never return, it was too painful fight when everyone believes you to be a monster. To be exact 16 years later the Apostle was born, the child needs the mother so he waits a few years before look for the Apostle. The Innocence could feel him and something was very wrong. The Innocence flown almost around the world as fast as it could his Apostle presence was degrading in an alarming speed.

When the Innocence found the child, he needed to act fast or the child was going to die. He was seven years old and bleeding tons from his left arm. Once stop the bleeding the arm took a very burnt like look at the forced synchronization. The shock of almost dying has made the boy lost memories from his first years of life. The boy has born from poor families of the streets of England the man who killed his mother for money had tried to kill the child, the child killed the man in ways to protect his mother. The boy was found under the body of the mother, if the situation was study correctly the house had fallen over them, after the fight and the mother has protected the boy from the debris with her already dying body. The boy was left on the streets alone, until a girl took him to an orphanage he stayed there for a year until he escapes the tortures of those nuns. The child has been tried to been killed because he was a so called monster because his arm was not normal.

The Innocence felt like he had just made the life of his Apostle harder than what is has supposed to be. After escaping the hell hole the child found himself in a circus working for minimum food and be a punching bag for the stupid White Face Clown. That was until Mana made an appearance, Mana has been in his old sad self after the 'death' of his bother and he had become into a sad man. By that, the Innocence found a way to make his previous plan function at the same time he safe his Apostle from the torture humans had bring him. And exactly as he wanted the Clown befriend the boy, not only that but the Clown has saved the boy from that ugly truth about humans. For three years, Clown and boy lived together until the Noah of Dreams couldn't take it any longer and took a very horrendous act. She has found Mana with the boy a few months before the 'accident' vowing that she will disposed of the child who had stolen her leader and only previous family left.

The events following the Noah of Dreams actions have been very horrible into the Heart of the Apostle. Breaking his Heart in the process, what was left behind was a shell of a person, the child has reverted into the emotionless person he was before Mana. Until his resolve was to continue in what his Father wants him to be, even if he was not there to see him again. He put the mask his Father once wore and keep living as normal as he can. From then entrusted to a General of the Black Order, the Innocence felt relieved he was growing to be a very powerful exorcist, with hope that one day his Apostle could be happy again.

All the Innocence ever wanted was for his Apostle to be truly happy with his family and friends. The Innocence named Crown Clown has escape his own prison where he laid bored as hell, to for once in life give what his Apostle really desire in a very peculiar way. This time the end of the war will be different and there is nothing that will destroy is plans as everyone has played their roles expertly. CC had divided the Holy War in three parts: the Noah, the Exorcist and the part with more importance of them all, the one who has the Secrets and people from both sides light and dark.

For those who believe the Innocence is a monster, think it twice before saying anything. Beware, Crown Clown is not a very forgiving Innocence; just like his Apostle is not Innocent, death rules his world.


	8. A Monster in the Order

**I do not own -Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 8: A Monster in the Order**

Already at England, near to the new HQ the Elite group of exorcist has been send to retrieve an Innocence who like to torment and haunt a grave yard that bring me back bad memories, by playing chess… how ironic. The Strategist, the Innocence that can be a pain in the neck, his accommodator had died of a mortal illness, the man loved to play chess and his last wish was to haunt the grave yard where he was 'sleeping' by playing his favorite game. When he saw me, he threw himself at me and hugged for a while like a puppy saying that it has been too many years since I whent to battle with them. We were very mad at his idea of a prank and how dangerous he has putting himself into, but he replied with a kind smile saying that a little prank will not going to make a big difference and that he had hope we will come for him. The only problem is Innocence attracts Akuma and Akuma attracts Exorcist and the Innocence needs a place to be safe, in other words the Cube.

As Link, played the game with the promise if he wins the exorcist will take the Innocence with them, Miranda protects him, the finders and the man's sister. Getting overwhelmed by the attention and the constant punching of the Level 3 against the shield Miranda was beginning to became hysteric. Only to be back up by Krory and Lenalee. It has been a while since we were experiencing the adrenaline of battle and everyone was doing a great job destroying the Akuma. Link won we got the Innocence and Mr. Martin now rest in peace happy by his mischief and we take head to our new home.

My mood was getting worst as closer we got to the new HQ my gut is telling me that something bad is going to happened very soon. The mansion was very beautiful from the inside considering how fast they've build it. Allen has been told to open certain gates around certain areas and specific countries around the world too make the travels easier. And they have been keeping asking Allen to teach them the song of the Ark for they to have the Power controlled in their own hands, which result on Allen declining he offer. I became guarded when Lvellie came accompanied by Crows to get Allen, like he was a prisoner. My sight had become red.

"CC, calm down." Said Dark while she hugged me from behind. I followed Allen and the rest with saying a word.

And I keep saying, the Order had become dangerous for Allen, I am even considering to throw Allen to the Noah's he will be safer there, but that is a decision for another time. The Bookman who are actually part of the Third Part of the War, had follow us to where they were escorting Allen.

"Hey, CC calm down. There must be a reason why they are acting this way." Said Iron whom got ignored.

 **"** **General Cross Marian is waiting for you behind these doors."** Said the Crow. Cross? What is going on?

As soon as we entered I glared directly at the General's Innocence. "Judgment, what is the meaning of is?"

"Cross has given a twisted part of the information to Lvellie with the promise that he will let him talked with Allen." Answer Judgment and continue. "But the plan backfired and Lvellie has said that the only way he will talk to Allen was guarded and recorded." I intensified the glare as I heard the information given to me.

This is bad, Cross can complicate things and he did now is going to be a problem for Neah to gain Allen's trust. Cross have told Allen that he is the host of the 14th Noah… He had put Allen in danger, because now Allen will be considered a traitor to the Order. He also has said that Mana and the '14th' aka Neah have a history together because they are/were brothers and because of it now Allen was thrown into a confusion by now believing that Mana possibly never loved him. Which of course he is thinking wrong, Mana loves him as his own child.

Noticing Allen's change of behavior, Cross kneel in front of him. **"Mana started to acted strangely the day the '14** **th** **' died. I was only observing him as an outsider, so I don't even know if he remembered the past."** Then he hugged Allen putting him close to his chest and continue. **"You have to believe me I genuinely wish that the '14** **th** **' had picked anyone else. Once you become the 14** **th** **you will have no choice, but to kill someone you care about. What will you do if I told you that."** he finished freaking Allen out.

 **"** **Wait… Hold on! I kill someone I care about?! Tell me what you mean! Master!"** yelled Allen while Cross was walking out the room.

 **"** **Ask the '14** **th** **' there is more to this war than we can see. Don't go dying again before it ends."** Respond Cross.

I calmed down as I noticed that Cross give the Order what they wanted to hear and give Allen the information he need to be aware of, even if most of it will confuse him at the beginning. Cross is right, is time for Allen to begin to have knowledge of the events soon to happened. Now I hope Neah will be able to contact Allen, tonight.

Allen snapped and his bad mood raised up throwing Timcampy at Cross head making the General raged by the rough treatment. Allen said that he was the one who had promised Mana he will keep walking and that it was him who had made that promised, not the '14th' making all my hopes crumbling to the ground. He also said that he doesn't care about Mana being family of the '14th' he loves him, no matter what; not noticing that this what Cross meant before when he was talking about 'someone you care about'.

As we went to the room where Johnny, Lenalee and Dark were waiting for us I have that now Allen is more depress, than a few days ago. Not even Lenalee can make him talk about it. The bad feeling from before is getting worst…

Using telepathy Judgment contact me. "CC, please you have to come to Cross room immediately, he is in mortal danger. Please!" I got surprise by Judgment voice he was hysteric. I've got up from the floor and dash out of the room telling Dark in the way out what Judgment has just said.

When I got to the room a man feeling like Innocence was holding Judgment form weapon while Judgment was crying on the floor, behind the man Cross was bleeding from the bullet fired at him head.

"Judgment! This is an order materialize and help Cross, heal him.!" I command. He didn't even think it twice he materializes at the same time I did doing as instructed.

The man turned around and tried to attack me using the weapon but I've already disarmed him and hold him against the wall with the Clown Belt. Since I am in my human form I don't need Allen to use my power, but this also means that I am at my strongest.

I heard Cross moving and getting shock when he had seen Judgment watching him with concern and healing him, when the thing actually tried to command me to free him. He provoked me to tighten my grip making him yelp in pain.

"You can't be." He said looking scared for the first time. "I have knowledge of that Innocence being hidden. You can't be that Innocence is impossible."

"Trembling are ya?" I said, mocking him. "I had already been filled with rage by Lvellie actions this evening and you manage to provoke me. Don't you ever think you will able to spoil my plans this time. You and rest will pay for the damage you have done." I said in a very dark voice, with a very dark aura while pressing my hand on his chest and turned him into a shard of Innocence.

At the process, all I could detect from the thing was fear. Then immediately using teleportation I threw him far away for the Order and destroy the image of the man he was using.

 **"** **Who are you people?"** said Cross in shock. " **Wait… are you the Heart of Innocence?"** Then he notices the form I just disarmed. **"You're Crown Clown…"**

"Thank you." Said Judgment out of the blue looking at the floor.

"You don't have to say 'thank you' you idiot get up. It was not your fault, it was that thing, you will never be blame by this." And when I notice he was crying by relive that Cross was okay. "General Cross, you are correct I am Crown Clown and the Heart. You have put Allen and yourself in danger, at least I have been able to take that thing away from us, but it does not mean he will not return. Keep your guard up neither of you is safe here."

 **"** **I understand. Do you know if I will be able to talk to Allen?"**

"Probably. Do me a favor, keep Allen safe. If you are going to talk to him again tell him what is he for you. He is going to appreciate it." He nods. "Judgment is going to stay in his human form for the rest of the night protecting you. In the morning, he will disappear again." And I got back to my normal form and got out of the room.

When I got back to where Allen and Lenalee were sleeping on the couch undisturbed. Dark was waiting for me standing by the window looking at the rain I hugged her and I give updated to what has happened moments earlier falling sleep soon after the exhausting events.


	9. The Ghost Innocence

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **A/N:** I made a little exeception for this chapter and I will continue doing it for later chapters, the ** _Bold/Italic_** will also be used when an Akuma speaks. I am going with the reference that Akuma were once humans [ **Bold** ] and now works for the Noah [ _Italic_ ].

 **Chapter 9: The Ghost Innocence**

I feel better knowing that Cross was going to be okay and that Judgment yelled at him during the night by telling him that he needed to go to the Medical Department in the morning without fail or he will suffer the consequences. Which probably involves his precious alcohol.

All Innocence and our accommodators have witness the hatred discussion between General Cross and Director Lvellie. Where Cross had said, and proclaimed that he was not going to follow Lvellie instructions any longer, because he has been attacked by Central last night in his room. He didn't care if it was the Director doing or not, but since the man works directly for Central he was going to take it against him. Cross voice out that if he needed to talk to Allen he was going to do it, he was not going to ask permission to talk or interact with his apprentice. Leaving for last the most important of the reasons why he was mad at Lvellie, he was enraged by knowing that Allen is not safe in the order and the reason why he had accepted the private talking was to keep Allen safe from Central.

In the end, Lvellie had said that Link will be following Allen everywhere, but Allen can interact with Cross whenever they wanted to with or without the young inspector at the time.

Three month later, after the General's incident they had been given order to go to Paris where one scientist and three finders had been detained by the Police. They claimed that they were innocent and that Innocence was involved. Now that I think about it, in the Elite Group there is an Innocence that is actually a phantom…

From inside the Police Station you could hear yelling which sound very funny. A young lady was yelling apparently to her father for being late and breaking a promise again.

 **"** **Are you inspector Galmar?"** asked Kanda to the man who was yelled by his daughter whom was distracted by Kanda's good looks.

 **"** **And who are you?!"** asked the inspector back glaring at Kanda reacting at his daughter puppy eyes.

 **"** **Ah, we heard that some friends of ours are being held here… Do you think we might be allowed to see them?"** said Marie as the inspector noticed the rose on their jackets.

 **"** **The Black Order?! But what are you people doing in a place like this** …?!" asked the surprised inspector.

He let them inside still surprised. While we were getting in a young man with purple hair was looking at us with a knowing smile. As we entered the detention area we got sight of the maddening copy of costumes of a big eye on a like-egg mask with a variety of the colors, green and orange.

 **"** **What is all this?!"** said Allen.

 **"** **Is this meant to be some kind of Halloween Party?"** continue Kanda.

 **"** **Inspector, who are these people?"** asked Marie

 **"…** **Phantom Thief G, the ones we've captured so far."**

That is very interesting and original is not here, I have a feeling we are talking about a kid.

After the announcement, how curious, this G or Ghost has said that at 00:00 at The Louvre Museum, before the National Treasure known as The Regent Dimond Crown he will make an appearance. It appears someone loves to be the center of attention preferring an audience. The exorcists fought G and save the crown noticing that the boy may have Innocence and that he has a very peculiar cry making it easy for Marie to trace him.

The next day, we were at the Hearts Orphanage after Allen got possessed accidentally when the kid was kick by the daughter of the inspector. The Innocence with the purple hair was smirking in our direction.

 **"** **Oh common I've seen take worst."** Said Link to the possessed Allen

 **"** **Blood"** says 'Allen'

 **"** **Or not."** Continue Link

 **"** **Hey, look at that. The brat has a gem in his head."** Kanda said to Marie.

 **"** **Phweeee, phweeee I'm bleeding! Blooood!"** And here you have it folks the kids just blown his cover, meaning he haven't noticed what has had happened.

 **"** **We know that cry…"** said Marie.

 **"** **No way! You're crying over a little thing like that!"** Link yelled at 'Allen'. The boy who possessed Allen finally noticed where he is by seen his reflection at Links eyes.

 **"** **Wh-where is my body?"** he desperately looks around.

 **"** **This one?"** Kanda asked.

 **"** **Yeah, that's it…"** the boy stopped when he sees the katana by his neck.

 **"** **So, we meet again Phantom Thief G. I recommend to take this time to cough of a confession unless you what your body back without a head attached to it."**

"… Mugen, Kanda is too much he has no touch with children." -_- said Noel.

"Tch."

"I am very sorry Mr. Clown, but the child doesn't listen to me he hasn't acknowledge me yet." Said the Purple hair phantom.

"Mr. Clown?! CC, do you know him?!" asked Noel in shock and Mugen was very surprised.

"Are you Tsukikami?" I asked, because he is the only Innocence who called me by that ridiculous nick name.

This time he smiled and move in front of me. "I am." He said with a warm smile while he joins us as we see the show.

As usual humans, do not believe what is 'unbelievable' until they see it with their own eyes, this case is no difference. I am a little preoccupied since Timothy is only nine years old, he is younger than Allen was when I had activated for the first time.

"Tell me Tsukikami why haven't the child acknowledge you?" I asked

"I do not know. He discovered that he can possessed people by accident a two years ago. I've have been with him before he came to live in this Orphanage." He said.

"I see so there are two generations of thieves as the Director has said. What is his motive?" asked Noel.

"Timothy wants to help with the financials of the Orphanage, they seem not to have enough money to protect and give home to the children any longer. It probably will close soon as well." Answered Tsukikami. "Mr. Clown are you okay?"

"Something seems to be out of place." I said.

 **"** **I see, is safe to assumed his ability comes from the gem in his forehead, the reason we are curious. The Black Order is in search of a substance called Innocence and that gem is most likely made of it. Will you allowed us to see if that is the case?"** informed Marie.

 **"** **Wait a second. If it does turn on to be Innocence what do you plan to do with him?"** asked Emilia.

 **"** **He can't stay here; we'll take him with us back to the Black Order and train him to be an Exorcist."** Kanda respond.

 **"** **No way! You can't decide my future for me!"** said the boy rudely.

 **"** **Timothy!"** said the Director.

 **"** **You guys are just like my dad. You think you own me! Well I'm staying right here; I rather die than go!"** yelled the boy.

 **"** **If you prefer you will be coming with us in pieces."** Kanda said.

o.O "He makes me remember so much at Kanda when he was that age." said Mugen out of nowhere.

"Well… I do not know about that, but Allen was almost the same at that same age too." I said

"Just like their Innocence they have the same temperament." Said Noel unaware of the danger going his way generated from Mugen and me.

"Something is wrong." Said the Ghost Innocence.

By that we stopped our little fight and became aware that the Orphanage is surrounded by a barrier. The Millennium Earl has done this how thoughtful of him.

"Akuma is coming our way, Prepare yourself." I command as we activated with our Apostle as a blast shook the building.

"CC is a Level 4 Akuma." Said Noel.

"Tsukikami how high is the Level Synchronization you and Timothy have?" I asked.

"We can battle easily against a Level 2 Akuma." He said with pride.

"Okay, I have a special command for you my old friend." He looked at me with curiosity. "You told us the boy haven't acknowledge you, these complicate things if you are that high on synchronization. So, to make things more interesting you have my blessing to show yourself only to him. You will use your ghost appearance and train the boy to become an exorcist." Everyone looked at me in disbelieve. "Don't look at me like that. The boy has a high level of distrust and you need to make him trust you. It will help you a lot believe me."

"CC are you out of your mind?!" yelled Mugen and Noel.

"Mr. Clown you are a very strange fellow, but thank you. I believe you are right. I know is going to be easier with Timothy."

"Keep the boy safe at all cost."

"Yes, sir."

As I give the new orders the battle began around us. And our reckless, I mean, brave accommodators began to fight the Akuma and protect the humans.

 **"** **Get to the basement now."** Said Link.

 **"** **Hold on, Link. I can open up a gate for us."** Said Allen.

" **Absolutely not Walker, you seem to have forgotten about the restrictions to follow as the pianist."** Continue Link.

 **"** **I don't care."** Said Allen while glaring at the young inspector.

Is he an idiot. He might be if he didn't think that the safety of those children come first than any stupid rule. Another insensitive person, even if Link is repeating what the exorcist has said moments ago Timothy seems to be understanding now that he is in danger. But something is wrong, why Allen haven't opened a Gate?

 **"** **No way… I can't open a Gate?!"** said Allen in frustration.

 **"** **Huh?"** Link and I got the same look on our faces. We got stuck here with innocent people around us. The situation got direr, if any of the children get killed by an Akuma it will become a problem.

Allen told Timcampy to stay with Link as he protects the ladies and the children. I see how Tsukikami stay close to the boy, he knows how we work I don't need to be worried about him. And I concentrate myself in the battle in front of us. When I noticed Allen's eye is not reacting to the Akuma we have in front of us which means the possibility of more Akuma inside the building.

 **"** **I am staring right at an Akuma and my eye is not reacting…"** said Allen.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you seriously thing that we will never caught up to you? Are you that arrogant Allen Walker?!"_**

"Tsukikami stay alert there must be more Akuma in the building! Becareful!"

The battles continue… I knew it there are more Akuma in the building. I know the boy will make it.

"Allen, do not give your back to the Akuma!" and of course he can't hear me… and he got shot. Is my time to purify his body and quick.

"That thing has gone crazy! That's why I hate so much to fight against those types of Akuma!" said Mugen.

"NO!" screamed Noel.

 **"** **Equipment Type exorcists have normal human bodies. The virus will kill you in no time at all."** Said the Akuma.

As I heard him, I have seen how Marie took the strings and cut the fingers that got hit by the bullets of the Akuma.

 ** _"_** ** _Well that's a disappointment."_** continue the Akuma

"Noel! Heal that wound. Do not let him bleed out!" I command.

"Yes, sir." He said crying.

"Get focused! We need to keep them alive." Said Mugen to Noel, who was losing it and fast.

An explosion came from inside building. Allen is very worried, as am I, but I am more curious of how will Tsukikami and the boy will play out their roles, a little glimpse is all I need.

 ** _"_** ** _It will be more easier if you just give up and die."_** Taunt the Akuma.

 **"** **Please Link, Timothy…"** said Allen worrying by the minute.

As the exorcist are still fighting against the annoying Level 4 Akuma I see how a very peculiar Akuma came out of the building carrying Miss Emilia and the inspector.

"CC, is that a leg coming from Tsukikami's mouth?" said Noel. "Wait… that's him, right?"

0.o "It seems to be" He has taken a distorted form, what is he planning?

"So, you can finally here me. I have been with you this whole time, but you only use me to possess humans. I exist within your will so I couldn't possess shape until you acknowledge me. Is nice to finally meet you face to face, I am your Tsukikami mentor." Nice! Good job.

"What?!" Noel said again. "And he said you are the clown."

"He is very interesting. He is going to regret lying to the kid one day." I said.

That was close! He almost hit Allen when he kicked the Akumas sending them flying.

 **"** **What is this?!"** asked Allen. As he sees the Akuma possessed Timothy fight against the other Akumas.

 **"** **The Akuma are fighting each other?"** asked Kanda

 **"** **I am confused too."** Continue Marie.

I like their surprised faces they have the same expression that Noel had a few moments ago. And Timothy's body has been thrown over Allen by Timcampy sending him to the ground. As Tim began to mimic the situation telling Allen that Timothy and the Akuma fighting the other Akuma are one and the same.

 **"** **Hey, what is he saying?"** asked Kanda.

 **"** **That Akuma he is apparently possessed by Timothy"** answered Allen.

 ** _"_** ** _He can do that?!"_** said Kanda and the Akuma at the same time.

Oh, damn he can't fight against the Level 3 and the Level four is too much for this three over here.

 **"** **Now you are dead! What?!"** Timothy got surprised.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry to tell ya, but you only got the strength of a Level 2. Listen to me, I am a Level 3 now here is a math lesson."_** Said the Akuma sending the boy flying.

"You seems to be having problems with the kid." I said to Tsukikami as I see him getting close to us.

"You think?" he said sarcastically and glaring at me. As he entered Timothy's body. "Reckless kid."

"Welcome to the family!" I said back mocking him.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! Listen to me this Time_**!" yelled the Phantom to his accommodator confusing Allen even more. I began to envy him out of the sudden.

At that exactly moment the Level 4 began to attack Allen, snapping out of his confusion. Things got complicated everyone is standing in a corner and the Level 3 vow to kill the Kid. When the thing almost give the blow the doll, inspector Link, used the talisman to protected the kid. But he is just a Crow. When Allen tried to give them, a helping hand the Level 4 began to make the Akuma Scream stopping everyone and I mean everyone from fighting, the Crow is in a big problem. Until another human came to the party stopping the feast of the Level 3 Akuma.

O.o That's not normal no one but exorcists are able to fight Akuma. What is going on here? His arm has taken a strange form! What is he doing?!

 **"** **Level 3, huh. Activate Devouring Device Primordial Vortex."** said the stranger.

 ** _"_** ** _What? What is happening? My Body!"_** Panicked the Akuma.

 **"** **Swallow him whole."** Continue the stranger.

"*gasp* CC did he swallow the Akuma?" said Noel.

"How? Only Akuma can do such thing." Said Mugen.

"CC are you still with us?" asked Noel worried.

"Yes. We need to find out what is going on. He is dressed as a Crow." I said.

 **"** **See some type of new exorcist?"** said Kanda said Kanda pointing his katana to the only Akuma left.

 **"** **What a crummy day everyone keep stealing all our work from us."** Said Allen getting ready to fight the Akuma.

 ** _"_** ** _You boy just don't give up!"_** said the Akuma back.

At least the battle has turned interesting, but the Akuma is playing with them. While Allen and Kanda team up taking rounds against the Akuma, Kanda destroying one arm and Allen trying to cut its head failing when the Akuma used his teeth to hold the Sword throwing me away from Allen.

I feel Allen's command to move so I did and then he yelled. "Crown Clown now!" I did what he asked and stuck the Akuma at his middle, but when I noticed that Allen was not moving from the wall. I screamed when he has stabbed himself with me.

"NOOOOO! You stupid child what the hell are you doing! I am going to hurt you! They are going to notice you are a Noah!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had gotten in hysterics and began to cry in frustration.

 ** _"_** ** _Are you stupid? Look at what you've done. You stabbed yourself too."_** Asked the Akuma.

 **"** **This sword is only capable of harming evil things. It only works on Noah and Akuma."** Said Allen. When he began to feel the pain. **"What? Crown Clown…"**

 ** _"_** ** _Only works on evil things, does it? Maybe you are no pure after all. How else can you explain the blood pouring out of you?"_** taunted the Akuma as Allen began screaming out of pain. **_"Doesn't really much sense, does it? Now die."_** Continue the Akuma with malice.

As the Akuma began its attacked Allen momentary awoken and stopped the Akuma horrifying it. _"Good – mor – ning."_ Whispered Allen directly to the Creator.

 ** _"_** ** _Noah."_** Allen's Noah is more dangerous than any other Noah, except from the Millennium Earl…

I know that Kanda noticed, I hope he doesn't say anything to the Order. Kanda strike the Akuma by its mouth silencing it. Also, receiving a menacing glared from Allen as the Katana was very close to his neck.

 **"** **Stupid Shorstack!"** yelled Kanda. By this Allen placed his hand in the sword's handle and began to cut not only the Akuma but his self as well. By the same time Kanga used Mugen to slice the Akuma and destroyed, at last.

 **"** **Hey…"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Told you, my name is Allen."** He bounced back rather quickly. You are not fooling me little Noah, you have begun to awoken. Then is settled my plan will be moving from now on. That includes knowing what the Order has done.

Out of nowhere the barrier has gone and we came back with broken building. The Director of the Orphanage and the children were send fast to a hospital the after effects of the Dark Matter has make them very sick. Timothy joined the Order demanding help for the Orphanage and a safe place to stay until they repair the building. Emilia Galmar became a member of the Black Order following Timothy, since she loves the child as her own.


	10. Harmony and Disorder

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **A/N:** Remember this chapters are very important. Do not jump or skip them even if you get lost. Everything will make sense... someday...

 **Chapter 10: Harmony and Disorder**

A man sitting in the middle of a library surrounded by files all over the floor. Not knowing what to do with too many papers, until he sees a group interesting files labeled with numbers.

 _"A man was stopped from destroying the world, by so action the man was divided in two identities; one became a man of family and live a happy life for a very long time. The other was lost in the Realm of Spirits. This division wasn't supposed to happened, but there was not turning back from it."_ The man read outload and too himself.

"In the past, the man was a wonderful person he was rich, gentle and kind. Everyone adores him, others were jealous of him, of his ideals, of his family, of everything he has that others didn't need but want. Moved by jealously those who envy him committed an unforgivable act. A massive group entered the Palace uninvited and destroyed everything in their path. When they found the man, they hit him and bit him until he bleeds taking his family and torture them in front of his eyes. By the end of the third day every single member of the family, in exception of the man were killed macabrely they were unrecognizable. The man was left alone to bleed out and died, which back fired because the love of the man turn into hate.

It wasn't long, that night when the family of the aggressors paid the consequences of their actions. Not a single person survived and an entire village has been wiped out by the hands of the man. The news of the new problem expands around the region, when the man keep killing people at another village by night. The 'gods' had taken their human form which is actually very interesting their faces void of emotion and their eyes glowed green. They lived at the Elohim Village where they were beloved and respected by the Elohim people. A 'god' which wears a curious mask among the 'gods' was the one who acted in stopping the man who hated humanity and was blind in rage and pain.

The 'god' was very conflicted he was obviously presenting a weird connection with the man. But something was off, the man was acting very strange at some point the man was behaving like he was two different people inside one body. The 'god' noticed the man has drank from the fountain of Matter that was the center piece of every village. The man was having a reaction of the Matter it appears that was beginning the progress of division and the man was losing his mind on negative emotions.

The 'god' knew he needed to stop the man before things get more complicated. The battle began when the man went directly to the 'gods' with the idea to erase them for all eternity. Which it was convenient for the 'god' using the opportunity to strike the man and stopping his madness to spread around the world. It did not work the way he wanted because the man was not a normal human being. He belongs to the race of Noah, a race blessed by the Almighty. So, the action of stopping the man divide him as the Matter was already doing.

The 'god' noticed the problem of drinking the water of the Matter and he knew that in time, the part of the man who stayed with his humanity could become into a new problem, because the Matter live inside him. He feared that history will repeat itself one day and the Noah became a problem.

He needed to stop the mess soon to come. So, he enters the Realm of Spirits with hopes on finding the other half of the man. He found a child with beautiful gray eyes and the 'god' was feeling the same connection he was feeling from the man before. The child was in a very delicate condition, the only way he could get out of the realm was with the Power of Matter, which he didn't have. The 'god' sacrifice his human form turning into dust and surround the spirit with warmth and love, and for the first time a 'god' became a weapon of Matter.

The child came back to life and was rescue by another Noah. This Noah was the wife of the other half stay with the humanity and the named he once had, Adam. Since his wife was incapable of having children they adopted the child and lived happy life together until disaster followed thousands of years later.

 _"_ _Sometimes Crown Clown archives gives me massives headaches. There is a lot of information, but is in pieces this is worse than talking with the Stupid Clown. Let's continue reading maybe I can find something productive about the whole mess, called the Holy War."_

The relationship between the Millennium Earl and the 14th Noah is a secret Innocence keeps hidden. Who is this 14th Noah? Is he the one labeled as the Musician? Why? Why Innocence protects the 14th Noah? What is the meaning of Innocence gives protection to a Noah? What are the reasons? Could it be more than it meets the eye?

 _"_ _This one for example. Why so many questions all asking the same thing written in different variations. Therefore, working with people with big secrets is a pain."_

For getting to know the Secret is need to go and read the History of the Elohim Era, with almost nothing to read about. The society existed 7,000 years ago during the war named the 7,000 years Holy War. A time of pain and destruction, a time when a society have been turn into ashes. A society well-being known to be the people of the Matter.

History is not well known 'bout many things but something make sense the Royal Noah Family, the leaders of the territories. As it can be seen only the members of the Royal Courte were the survivors of the Elohim Massacre. This is the first and only time is being talk in history about a 14th member in the Royal Courte who died at the massacre or so it has been told.

When the news of the massacre of Elohim were told at the Royal Centre the Courte already knew and the screams of agony could have been heard all over the palace. For years, the Courte was in a very deep depression. By the time those who have attacked Elohim were on the move in a way to kill the Royal Courte, the family took vengeance against humanity blaming everyone for their lost.

During the beginning of the 7,000 years Innocence began to move and a specific group of people aid the war saving innocent humans. They were the survivors of the massacre and they were lid by a man dressed in white, who covers his face with a mask. This group of superhuman beings fought bravely against the Royal Courte who now call themselves the Noah Family.

 _"_ _Okay, so this is the connection between both files… and the other files are too short to say they are stories."_

The Crown Clown:

There is a lot of meaning in this name. For starts the term Crown means royalty. This means the tittle of a Royal member. The term Clown means a lot of significance and important ideas of a whole. First means entertainer, second a fool, third a performance, four a mask and fifth smile and laughter.

All of them together tell you, the Clown of Innocence is and have possession of a Royal member. In other words, the Apostle of the Clown of Innocence is a Royal Member of the Royal Courte.

The Apostle have a Heart of Gold. Wherever he goes everyone somehow finds trapped in a nest of full light and love. But, alas, too much light can blind and blindness is a momentary darkness. He is the best of both worlds.

Underneath the Elohim territory there was the powerful shard of the Light and Dark Matter, the Heart of Innocence. Rumors said that the blood spilled that disastrous day have activated the fury of so called Innocence.

It was often said by people considerate ignorant by the Courte that Innocence was a like-God being that protected Elohim, by the Elohim massacre not only enraged the god-like being, but the death of a specific someone. This someone still is unknown person; they may once believe it was the missing member of the Royal Corte.

The once beautiful Elohim now lays in ruins and fill the world with a lot of secrets. With them the secret of Innocence. A secret that says: certain individual will be born to stop the war.

Elohim Ruins:

The place where all Innocence secret lays, even the most important of them all. With all the pain, it still lays and linger their Innocence found a place more than home. Ruins have been a trigger of history.

As history bestowed Innocence has been betrayed and massacred so sacred place. Innocence will not forget, but alas, to stop the ones who have killed the sacred people we need the leaders of the Royal Courte who seems to be blind in rage and hate.

 _"_ _This is a disorder, a disaster CC one they I am going to kill you. When I said you are worse than my brother in organization I mean it!"_


	11. When Teacher and Student Talk All Hell

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: I forgot to explains how Innocence human form are. As it has been told in one of the tales, The Innocence look similar to their Apostles. They wear a military-like outfit completly black, they also possess an item that looks like their activated form within their Apostles. Since Crown Clown is one of the Principal Characters I'd gave him a scarf instead of a cloak {This only happens when he is in human form}. The age varies dependeing the Apostle, but is true that all are young people.]**

 **Chapter 11: When Teacher and Student Talk All Hell Broke Loose**

Allen, Two Spots and Kanda are waiting for our new member Timothy to say goodbye to his 'mother' the Director of the Orphanage whom he lived the past two years.

 **"** **The Director can be a bit silly. That side of her, kind off reminds me of Mana and Timothy he is just like me when I was a kid. So, I get how he feels, what he is going through."** Said Allen.

 **"** **Huh?!"** Two Spots got surprised. **"You know you never spoken to me about that before. About Mana I mean."** He continues. Be grateful Crow that exchange of information only means that he trusts you.

 **"** **What?! Yeah I get you're right."** Allen got startle. **"You're basically my shadow now, I hardly notice you."** He began to make fun of the Crow as they began to walk away.

I stay behind with the Innocence as I look at their backs thinking of what is going on. I hate when I am right about everything and Allen's actions of this morning has only make me think even harder. I will need of Neah to communicate with Allen tonight or to rely on Cross tomorrow.

"CC I am worried about Allen is he going to be okay?" said Mugen. "You're getting serious, more than usual. I know this is big, but I do not know the magnitude of your secret."

"I am hoping that Cross talk to Allen soon, there I will measure what had actually happened at the Orphanage today."

"That's not what I have ask."

"I know. I can't answer something I don't have the answer of."

 **-ALLEN'S DREAM-**

Only works on evil things, does it? Then how do you explain the blood pouring out of you right now?

Allen is against a wall surrounding by broken buildings and not a single soul or person is around…

A booming voice speaks to Allen…

Oh, poor child, how can you possibly be without sin when the 14th has possessed you?

It wasn't you who saved all of those defiled souls.

The left hand of God saved them for you.

How can you offer salvation when you are in need of saving as well?

'Allen…'

'What're you doin with a sword suck in your body, 'Allen'?'

Mana dressed as a clown appeared playing around…

'I've been waiting for you all this time, "Alle*'…'

'Now the audience is waiting for us, 'A****'…'

Allen reach out for Mana's hand and turns into a child… they began to run…

'Hurry up. Hurry up. '*****'…'

"Hang on why are you calling me that Mana, that is not my name. It's Allen, call me by my name! Call me, Allen!"

 **-END OF ALLEN'S DREAM-**

"Neah what was that?" I asked the Noah in question.

 _"_ _That wasn't me I swear. I haven't been able to contact Allen. Is like he have some sort of shield around him, it doesn't let me thru no matter if we are in the same body."_ Answered Neah with worry.

"There must be a way. You have my permission; I don't know what is going on." I am overthinking this?

"CC, what have you so worried?" Dark asked me.

"It's Allen. I know he is waking up. It is not the time, neither the place for him to be waking up. Is too early and just for a simple mistake I had made. Why I didn't saw that coming?" I answered.

"Don't be so hard in yourself. Some things are unpredictable and Allen is very unpredictable." Said Dark.

 _"_ _It's not your fault."_ Said Neah. _"Anyways we need to be alert, not only about my nephew, but about the Order as well."_

"I know. Neah, I will ask for your help with Allen if something happen today help me fight this Order and do not let me kill them." I asked.

 _"_ _Of course."_ He said to me looking at Allen. _"It seems that Allen is waking up."_ And just on cue Allen sit up on the bed glaring at the air. _"His eyes are yellow; you know what we saw it could be a memory or a sing of his Noah power."_

I looked at him serious. "You are correct, that was a warning."

"CC, Lena is awake she has seen his eyes." **Said Dark.**

 **"** **Oh Allen, you're up. Oh, jeez I felt asleep on Link's bed. Ha I guess I should've gotten some rest before checking on you."** Said Lenalee a little nervous.

 **"** **Lenalee?"** asked Allen pretending to be surprised.

 _"_ _CC did you saw that?"_ asked Neah worried than moments ago.

"I did. He is an excellent actor. But he is not awake yet."

Then the from outside of the room someone… Two Spots, duh… knocked the door very loudly. **"LENALEE LEE, WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he** yelled.

 **"Link? What are you doing out there?"** asked Allen.

 **"** **BEEN A GENTLE MAN, THERE WAS FAR TOO MUCH INDICINGCY IN THERE FOR ME TO FOCUS. IF YOU INTERFEER WITH MY WORK AGAIN LENALEE I WILL FILE A COMPLAINT!"** He yelled again answering Allen.

 **"** **He have a point Lenalee, Lavi will be all over you."** Allen said a little too serious, scolding her.

 **"** **Common you know I can take care of myself."** Said Lenalee smiling-teasing like at him.

 **"** **NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM UPSET ABOUT."** Link keep yelling.

 **"** **Okay, Link you really don't have to yell like that. I have a headache."** Said Allen and lock the door. You little clown.

 **"ALLEN, I'M SEROIUS!"** Link keep yelling while knocking the door.

 **"** **So, um… have you been feeling okay, Allen?"** asked Lenalee worried.

 **"** **Yeah, why'd you ask?"** answer Allen. Don't lie to her.

 **"** **Oh, never mind."** I do not know which one is worst.

 **"** **WELL, YOU FORCED MY HAND IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GONNA PLAY IT I GUESS I JUST HAVE TO TELL CHIEF KOMUI THAT YOU AND LENALEE ARE ALONE IN A LOCK ROOM."**

 **"** **Wait! I'm sorry. Link… you are right I was being a jerk!"** said Allen running after him. It must be hard wanting to be alone with your girlfriend a little bit, but impossible since he has a shadow following him everywhere.

"There you are guys." Said Judgment entering by the open door right after Lenalee went out. "Cross is looking for Allen. We've heard what has happened with Allen at France, he is very mad." He continued.

"He is not the only one…" said Dark. "CC and Neah are on the edge."

As we walk down the hall going to where our Apostle are and we heared when General Cross and Lenalee saw one another.

 **"** **Good morning, miss Lee."**

 **"** **Good morning, General Cross."**

 **"** **I am looking for Allen have you seen him?"**

 **"** **You just missed him he ran down the hall after Link."**

 **"** **What did he do this time?"**

 **"** **He locked us inside his room trolling Link and for 'give' us a little privacy."** The Best Friends and Watch-Dog may have not noticed yet that Allen and Lenalee are together in a relationship, but Cross noticed right away.

 **"** **With that watchdog behind him all the time there is nothing you two can do alone anymore."**

 **"** **You are right, there is little we can do."** said Lenalee and start walking again and suddenly stops. **"General Cross there is something you may like to know."** He looked at her. **"I know I did not imagine it. When Allen waked up his eyes were yellow."**

He got serious and tell her. **"Do not give this information to anyone else, keep it with you."**

 **"** **I won't. I will never betray Allen like that."** she said holding her chest by her heart. **"Do you what me to tell something to Allen?"**

 **"** **Yes. Tell him to meet me at my room, alone."**

 **"** **Of course."** As she walks the distance where her boyfriend is near Kumoi's office.

Sometime later, Allen found himself in front of Cross room. This is the moment I've been waiting for what could happened. Allen knocked the door.

 **"** **Come in."** As we walked in I walked to where Judgment is.

 **"** **Lena told me you want to talk with me."**

 **"** **That's correct. Get in and close the door."** Allen do as he been told. As Cross do some incantations to keep the room off-limits to the mundane world.

 **"** **Was that really necessary?"** Allen asked in a bored tone.

 **"** **Yes, you do not know who is spying on us."** He said as Allen walks to the window. **"I've been told of what happened to you at France, with your Innocence I mean."** Allen flinched.

 **"** **About that… I feel betrayed…"** Huh? Why? **"I thought that Crown Clown will never hurt me no matter if I have a Noah inside me."** Oh, that's not my fault.

 **"** **Probably he didn't want to. *sigh* But remember Allen, Innocence kill Akuma and Noah, is an instinct. He maybe didn't have a choice."** Allen was not reacting. I'm getting scared. **"That Innocence adores you, he even saved your life when Tikky attacked you. Isn't that enough?"** By that Allen moved and at the windows reflection I have seen his honest smile, he had forgiven me.

 **"** **Thank you for that, but that's not why you called for."** He looks at Cross directly to his eyes.

 **"** **That's correct, do you remember what I've told you a few weeks ago?"**

Yes, that day was too much for everyone in this room and the events later that night is still fresh.

 **"** **Yes. I am confused. You made me think that Mana never loved me, that Mana adopted me because of this Noah I have inside."** Allen said with venom in his voice his eyes had a hint of yellow.

 **"** **Mana loves you. Don't look at me like that, I know what I did. But there is information I have knowledge of that no one in the Order knows and that's what they want... Information."**

 **"** **Information about what?"**

 **"** **About the Secret of this War. I only know about the Twins, who they are and who will they'll ever be, which is not important -."**

 **"** **If is not important why telling me?"**

 **"** **There is something else that goes with the Twins. Is the information about the 14** **th** **Noah."**

 **"** **The 14** **th** **Noah? The one who is inside me?"**

 **"** **No that is just one of the Twins. The 14** **th** **Noah is a mystery, in some records there is mention of the 14** **th** **Noah during the beginning of the War. But there is not a precise info of who he was, or what was his power and what happened to him."**

o.O **"That seems complicated."** Allen was very confused and annoyed.

 **"** **Indeed. Some record say that this Noah died during the conflict that have created the Holy War. Others say that He was not around when the Massacre has been done and that he has never died. But problem of the situation is that this Noah has never been reborn or so many believes."**

 **"** **Why – Why are you telling me this?"**

 **"** **Because you're involved. Having Neah inside of you is enough to noticed how involved you have become."** Cross was getting entertain by Allen's reactions.

 **"** **I don't want this! I never wanted to! Why is always me?!"**

 **"** **Good question… is probably because of Mana."**

 **"** **Because of Mana?"**

 **"** **Mana D. Campbell or Mana Walker he is one of the Twins and a Noah. He never died Allen, you have been lied. The doctors of the hospital believed you were some kind of specimen and lied to you about him."**

"Cross don't make the situation worse than it is. I believe CC told you something very important the other day." Said Judgment sighing lightly.

 **"** **He never did… Why didn't you told me?"**

 **"** **Your grandmother prohibits me from saying anything. Her house was not a safe heaven for you to be and Mana was alive, but hurt. Mana was in bed for a while and I was told he was very sad, but calm knowing you were with me training to be an exorcist."**

 **"** **Do that supposed to make me feel better?"** Allen was getting hostile. Living with Cross for three years was not an easy task.

 **"** ***sigh* I hoped…"** Cross had always showed Allen his gentle side.

Allen was very mad I could feel it. But it was time for him to know the truth about Mana. He sat down and breathe deeply a few times. **"I understand. I was obsessed with Mana and as soon as I will know I will found my way to him or even worse I was going to think that he has abandoned me or sold me."** He was crying. About a few minutes later, when he calmed down he continue. **"You're not out of the hook either. What happened to you, you were saying the other day that someone tried to kill you the night when you gave the information."** Curiosity has killed the cat Allen. Oh, well it has been to long since this two talk like this.

Cross smirked and said. **"I know you are here, so keep in mind that I am going to tell him."** O.o

"Didn't saw that coming…"

"Me neither… are you going to do something?" Judgment asked me.

"Probably."

 **"** **Tell me what? Who are you talking too?"** asked Allen spoked.

 **"** **To your Innocence."** Allen was looking at him in disbelieve. **"That night I was attacked by an Innocence and if I am not mistaken it was an Apocryphos. For you to know an Apocryphos is an independence Innocence, they do not need of an Accommodator to activate or use their powers.** Allen got serious and curious about the new information, he also seems to be waiting for an explanation. **He entered my room masking himself as one of the high priest of Central, he took possession of Judgment and shot me with him. It wasn't until a moment later when I regain consciousness that I've saw two young people in front of me, one was healing me and the other was dealing the thing. That one was Crown Clown who made the Apocryphos despaired and saved my life. The one healing me was Judgment, who was crying in relieved."**

 **"** **You could have died… Crown Clown saved you?"** Allen was in shock. I had always noticed of how these two cares about each other, many may believe that they detest the other, but those who are observant can see truth behind their fights.

"CC what are you going to do?" Judgment asked me knowing how high my insanity is.

"We are going to show our selves for a little while. I want to hug him since he said he felt betrayed and I am not going to miss this opportunity." I said a little too happy.

"Whatever you say, you are the boss." I had never had a problem with him asking about me sanity, he knows after all we have been three years together annoying one another.

And just like that Judgment sat down by the table our Apostles were talking and smiled to Allen. Me? I went behind him and hugged him like the child he will always be to me. Allen jumped out of his skin giving a shriek and looking up to watch me giving me a questioning look.

 **"** **There they are."** Smirked Cross at Allen's reaction.

"Hey Allen, don't mind about CC he is just a little hurt." Said Judgment laughing a little.

"I am not. Hi Allen." I looked at Cross. "Who gave you permission to blabbering about us?" Scolding him for the little stun.

 **"** **How else did you want me to tell him, you know is the easiest way."** Said the idiot.

 **"** **Crown Clown?"** I looked at Allen who asked. **"Do you hate me?"** he asked and his eyes where glassy.

"I don't. I love you. Like me own child." I said smiling to him, he blushed.

"For us our Apostles are like our very own children no matter the age, no matter who they are, we care for them and we loved them very much." Explained Judgment.

He looked at us both. **"That explains much."** He smiled at me with happiness.

"I know a great deal of information that Cross left out, but right now Allen, is not the time nor the place for you to know." I said.

 **"** **I understand."**

"Allen, Neah doesn't hate nor wants to possess you. The only thing I can tell you is that he will do everything for you, even to help you against something or someone who will endanger your life. You are his nephew and he loves you because of that." Allen looked at me a hugged me for a while crying his frustration away.

We stayed like that for a while until I told we couldn't stay any longer in that form and that it was forbidden for us to do that. Allen asked if we were going to be in trouble and I told him we had permission.

After dinner, everyone was talking and making fun of each other when Director Lvellie came by with some Crows and asked for Allen to get close to them. He yelled to Allen about being a filthy Noah and a traitor and that he was going to pay and sent the Crows to attack Allen in front of everyone. Lenalee reacted bad preparing Dark Boots to attack the man. Neah said that he was feeling a pull to his body I told him to resist I need his help to keep Allen safe. I activated myself and protect Allen from the attacks and Neah made a sound wave when I moved the cloak to push them, sending everyone flying a few meters away. By that move the attack stopped and Neah has been pushout of Allen's body into his own. This has created a shock to Allen's body making him lost consciousness and I could feel how his life-force began to emit waves of danger. I reacted badly taking my human form and catching Allen just in time before he hit the floor. Everyone eyes were on me, but my eyes were promising death to Director Lvellie.


	12. Clowns or Demons?

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 12: Clowns or Demons?**

Cross took Allen out of my arms, while I felt the arms of my wife around me stopping me from taking any step forward.

"Director Lvellie you have managed to enraged the Clown of Innocence. You do not know of the danger you have put your life in. If I wouldn't be here, you would be dead already. Allen is off-limits, this time you attacked him without a reason, I hope there is not a next time, because not even I will be capable of stopping CC from killing you. That is a promise." And with that we went to our plain and despaired from everyone's eyes.

Everything was chaotic at the new HQ. Cross took Allen and run to the Medical Department with Lenalee and Komui behind him. The doctor took action by seeing the condition my Apostle was in and threw everyone out the Med Wing. No matter where we are at the moment, Dark always keep her arms around me keeping me in place 'cuz I was about to kill Mr. Rectangle Mustache no matter if my wife told him he would be safe today. I became agitated with fury and rage when the doctor said that Allen's life is not in danger, but that he will wake up in a at least 24 hours. Everything around me turn red and I began to move forward to where the Evil Reincarnated stands only to found a katana pointed in my direction as I was stubbornly keep moving forward after throwing Mugen on top of everyone else I got ready to kill the bastard in a very painful way. When I was ready to incrust my like-knife fingers at his back I felt that my head wanted to split in two and everything has turned black.

 **A/N: Since Crown Clown has been knockout. The POV is going to change, Dark Boots the one who is going to take the lid.**

After I knockout CC everyone was able to relax. Mugen and the others were trying to untangles themselves from CC's loss of control earlier. Every time Allen is involved CC is to blame even when whatever happens out of his control. CC is someone very important in the history of this war and even eons before that, CC has been Allen's Guardian Angel since the very beginning this kind soul became a living human. It wasn't until Allen was killed that CC took action changing the fate of everyone in this world.

"Dark, please, a little help!" yelled Iron from under the tangle Innocence.

"Guys just calm down and move one at the time!" I yelled back. "Judgment, please help me with CC we're going to pull him in his bed."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Time, please stop time around CC and do not let him out if he wakes up. If he does, call upon me, maybe I'll be able to calm him down."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"What are we going to do about Lvellie?" asked Noel.

"Nothing, this is Cross call. He is the one who is going to decide on what to do."

"We're back. I hope he don't break the barrier." Said Time.

"Dark…" said Judgment very serious. "You're the one in charge now. I'll follow your orders, what will we do? You know we can't let Allen died this time."

"I have knowledge of that. I am very sorry guys, but I am going to disobey rules. CC and Allen are K.O. and Neah has been pull to his body meaning that time is moving faster than anticipated. I am not my husband and I am not going to wait, we are going to take action now. Friends, which one of you will come with me to keep Allen safe from Central?" Everyone was serious the consequences of so action can be dangerous, at the same time they know I am right and that now is the time.

"I'll do it." Judgment declares.

My Lady, do not worry about CC he is in god hands. Go and keep that idiot safe." Said Noel kindly.

"Thank You."

We ran to Cross room only to find him with a bottle of wine. Judgment took the bottle out of his hands and put it on the table glaring at his Apostle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Judgment ask annoyed.

 **"** **Give me back me the wine."**

"Not happening. You need to keep that child safe, but you are not alone."

 **"** **Then who is here? I can't do this, Neah is with the idiot!"**

"General Cross." He looked at me surprised. "We took upon our human form because Neah has been pulled to his body, he might be waking up soon." If he was surprised before now, he seems to be interested. "Judgment stay here I will bring the Bookman we need to maid a plan of action."

"Yes. Ma'am."

I walked down to the Medical Hall where Bookman was with Lena obviously worried about their friend. If I talk only with Bookman he will not include Lavi in this, but I need Lena too. Be brave Dark, CC will always tell you that or maybe not now.

"Excuse me…" They looked up intrigued.

 **"** **You are that girl from earlier."** Comment Lavi.

"That's correct." I smiled.

 **"** **Can we help you?"** asked Lena.

"Yes. Lenalee you can. I am making a little reunion at General Cross room. I need Bookman as well do you know where he is?"

 **"** **He is behind you."** Both said at the same time and I turned around.

 **"** **So is true that Innocence has a human form, Dark Boots."** Bookman said while the other two gasped.

"We do. Do not ask me stupid questions your Innocence are not here. They are currently containing CC's wrath."

 **"** **How can I be of service?"** Bookman asked.

"The three of you will come with me, we're going to General Cross room and we are going to talk. Lenalee because this important for her and Lavi as well because he is a Bookman."

 **"** **Understood, we will follow."**

As we walked back up I heard…

 **"** **Be alert this maybe an important event on history."** Whispered Bookman.

"We are here." As everyone got in Cross use necromancer magic to create a void out of sound from the rest of the building.

 **"** **Judgment told me in the situation you are now with the Clown. How can we be of help?"** asked Cross as soon as he finished.

"Your mission is to protect Allen and to bring a Noah to the building." I answered.

 **"** **A Noah?!"** asked Lena worried. **"Aren't they dangerous?"**

"Yes, they are. But right now, I need one of the Twins here. Neah is not going to be able to wake up today and come here rushing." I explained.

 **"** **And Katie is not going to let him out of the house either, until he regains all of his strength."** Continue Bookman.

"Exactly." I said.

"What about Mana?" asked Judgment to Cross. While Lena and Lavi's eyes become big.

 **"** **Do you think is a good idea? After seeing Crown Clowns reaction, I don't think I'll be able to save Lvellie from Mana's wrath."** Said Cross looking conflicted.

"But we need a Noah here to keep Allen safe. Since Neah is not here any longer we need someone who can take his place." Continue Judgment.

"And maybe that way Central will see the real thread of having a Noah in the area. Leaving Allen alone for a while." I continue. "I know is dangerous to have him here, specially him, but we do not have another choice."

"Do you think Central will stop? About Allen I mean…" asked Lena.

 **"** **Yes, they will. Mana's wrath is going to spoked them out. He is not someone to mess with and Allen is his child. I'm going to do as you ask, you are right we need him here."** Said Cross as he took Timcampy.

"There you are." Said a venom voice from the door.

"CC!" exclaim Judgment hiding behind Cross.

CC looks mad at us. He walked directly to me and became all bossy. "Explain to me what's going on. Why did you knock me out? And why did you need to put Time under the stress of trying to stopped me as soon as I recover?" he is mad.

"I need to do something. You were blind in rage! You almost killed that man. Even so, if I hate him like everyone else in this place, he is innocent. He is just following orders from Central. They must be trying to spy on you all this morning! You're not going to keep Allen safe if you lose it! So, I am moving everyone! You're not the only one who is hurt by seen Allen in the condition that he is! When you are not thinking in your right mind is my duty to be there when you are n-!" I never finished why I was about to say because my husband was hug-crushing me and kissing me….

 **"** **Are the two of you close?"** asked Lenalee after seeing our affection.

 **"** **They are. They wouldn't be kissing if they weren't."** answer Cross.

"You don't have to be so invective." CC said still crushing me.

"Let go of me. I can't see." CC let me go kissing me in the head and laughing a little. "Lenalee to answer your question, we are married." She smiled at me.

"So, what are you doing?" asked CC calmed down.

Cross was trying to say something but had something in the mouth while having his hand and inside Tim's mouth. O.o " **As I was saying, since your wife bravely took you out the game for a little while, she came with an excellent idea of bringing Mana here. I don't like it very much, but there is nothing else to do."** CC was normally calm, not a good sign. **"I am currently looking for the phone that is connected to the main house to call upon the terror… I mean… the Twin…. Another clown, I am going to regret this."**

"Of course. Allen come first." CC smile became diabolic. "I will have help on helping the bastard hehehehe." Okay we lost him.

~RING~RING~RING~RING~RING~

 **"** **Good evening, Campbell Residence. This is Leila, how may I help you?"** a young woman answered the phone.

 **"** **Good evening Leila, this is Cross is Miss Kattie around?"** he can be nice, huh.

 **"** **I am sorry Marian; she is not in the house right now…"**

 **"** **Is there someone in the house who us not you?"**

 **"** **Yes, the young Master is upstairs."**

 **"** **Can you put him on?"**

 **"** **Of course, Let me lookout for him."**

 **"** **Young man? How old is Allen's Father?"** asked Lavi with curiosity.

"Shhhhh…" shush CC.

 _"_ _Is about time you call, three years without a single call from you."_ Lavi and Lena were surprised by the young voice.

 **"** **Hello to you too. I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"**

There was a small silence at the other side of the line. _"The good ones."_

 **"** **You can get out of that house and help me out here in the Order. Plus, your Brother will be waking up soon."**

 _"_ _And the bad ones?"_

 **"** **Allen is in the hospital because of Central attack and the reason why your Brothers is going to wake up soon and the reason why I need you here as soon as you can."** Can he be any more direct?

 _"_ _What?! You supposed to keep Allen safe!"_

 **"** **I know, can you come?"**

 _"_ _Give me a few hours."_

 **"** **Use the Ark."**

 _"_ _Why?"_

 **"** **The Order have stolen it from the Millennium Earl. Allen is the one who can control it."**

A deep breath can be heard from the other side. _"Okay. See you soon."_


	13. A New Porpoise

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **Chapter 13: A New Porpoise [Mana POV]**

These last 30 years have been too much any other person would have gone crazy. I don't even know how sane I am myself. I designed my life as running away from home, keeping a low profile and use all my skills to gain money to survive, everything that I have fought so much to obtain have gone down to hell. Never in a million years would I have thought that working as a clown would be my job for the rest of my life. Even if I am crying under that happy smile mask I prefer make people laugh and be happy, no matter how hurt I am inside. So, I became a travelling entertainer and gain money as a street performance, sometimes I have been called by many circuses when we are at the same town.

At the main street of London, a travelling circus ringmaster asked me to give a few performances with them for the two-last week's they're going to stay in town. I need the extra money, so I've decided to go. Some people seems to be nice, others not so nice. I am obviously on the run; I want to escape from the role I was born with. I was given a small empty tent at the circus with my little companion, a dog terrier; he is tea colored mixed with white fur. Instead of give him a normal collar, I thought I will be more fun to give him a clown ring.

After the normal performance, I went to the tent to caught some sleep… or maybe to rest a little. Al kept me company until I lost consciousness. When I woke up Al came skipping by the tent looking happy, it seems he made a friend. At breakfast a young boy with brown-his red hair very dirty was serving the food he seems irritated which turned worst when the White Clown resident of the Circus, Cosimov began to yell at him because he supposed to serve him first. Humanity is lost.

Watching from close by I noticed how the boy was being use like a toll from the members of the circus. How despicable. I also noticed that this boy is Al's new friend.

 _"You can go. Play for a while."_

I stayed behind trying to analyze the situation in front of me. Al nudge the boy's back scaring him a little. The boy give Al a cold look.

 **"…Huh, you again!"** that was a bit rude from the boy.

Al sat by the boy's side when this was working folding clothes. Staying there quietly, doing as I told him, as I study the boy. He looks conflicted in want to give all his whatever happen through his mind make the boy walk away from Al, who look at me.

 _"Follow him."_ I command

And so, he did follow the boy everywhere. Noticing the boy will be happy, I began to make a plan on taking the child with me.

The next day the dog disappeared once more hope he is with the boy. When I found them, the boy was lying on the floor he looked half dead and Al was barking at him for waking up.

Last night, I heard Al barking and growling to Cosimov when I saw the child unconscious close to that monster of a person. Al protected the boy but not before the man took him outside. So, he threw him to the snow to die.

When the boy reacted began to cry and kicked Al hard, send him flying. He looked stunned of what he has done and run away from Al. after he run I took Al from the floor and nurse him. He was okay, just a little bruised. I told him not to go back to the child, only when I was really necessary.

But as I specter the boy went to Al, he was scared that the dog was not moving, Al was only taking a nap. Until, he touches him and began to pet him. Al was a very old dog; he didn't have much time. Al licked his hand in gratitude 'cuz the boy was taking care of him. And the hand he licked is an Innocence.

The next day, I found Al dead covered in bruises out of the coat I left him. I lose hope on getting close to the boy completely. As I dug a grave for my old friend I heard the voice of a child behind me.

 **"Hey, is your dog dead?"** asked the boy.

 _"Yes, afraid so. But he was rather old."_ I answered, the boy has a cold look at me. He was being careful.

 **"Oh…"** he said.

 _"Sorry, who are you again?"_

" **I'm just the tool boy around here."** As he sat on the floor beside me.

 _"Jeez, look at you, you are all covered in bruises."_ I said as licked my finger to clean him up.

 **"Stay back, that's gross."** He snapped at me moving away from me a little. He looks mad.

 _"It's a disinfectant."_ I said playfully while I began to cover A' on his grave. "S _o, I'm guessing that Cosimov beat you."_

 **"Shud up!** " he yelled at me then looking away he said full determination. **"Stupid Clown, I'm getting out of this place as soon as I'm old enough, so I don't need any friend."**

 _"Really, that's so sad, really."_ I said as I made a funny face.

 **"What are you doing?"** he asked irritated, that's not the reaction I though.

 _"Being funny, you're telling me that wasn't funny?"_

 **"It wasn't funny. I'm sorry, but I really don't like clowns, in fact I hate them."** of course blame Cosimov for that.

 _"Hmmm, sure I know the feeling I hate kids who don't like to laugh."_ I said as a joke, he didn't reply.

 **"I don't get it; shouldn't you be crying? Though that this dog has been your friend aren't you sad at all?"** he said as I got up took the rope out of my costume and mimicked me hanging from the tree.

 _"I'm so sad, I don't want to go on."_

 **"Cut it out!"** he yelled once more.

 _"To be honest, I can't cry anymore."_ He got surprised. _"My tears dried out a long time ago."_

 **"What does that even mean?"** he asked while getting sad. **"So, what was his name? I pet him yesterday, he licked my hand. He was nice to me."** He sniff. **"Why am I the only one who cries?"**

 _"Of course you are crying, you liked him. If was like Allen was your friend."_ I told him.

Time of performing is nearing there was a large crowd near the Circus tent. Entering the Circus tent the boy gets in shock as we see Cosimov waiting for us, already ready for his performance.

 **"Where is your partner?"** Cosimov asked me.

I tilt my head. _"… Who are you? I'm not very good remembering faces…"_ a little lie does not kill anyone.

Cosimov happy expression disappeared **"What?! I am Cosimov!"**

 _"If many customers come today, it'll be really great~."_ I said as I walk away as I think in all the possible ways I should kill the bastard.

In my way to the stage I hears a oud noise from back stage and watch how Cosimov blamed the boy for hitting him with a plank. I was about to lost it as I watch how the Ringmaster believed the pathetic clown and abused the child. But the kid got up and fought against Cosimov, so I got back to stop him, by giving him a little push out of the way. Everyone looked at me when I'd hit Cosimov squared on his nose and glared at him with nothing but hatred in my eyes.

I sensed an Akuma close by and later seen Cross at the Circus as well. The Innocence that accompanies Allen has a tracked them, we are in danger. Something caught my eyes soon after, the Earl's suit was moving around the Circus grounds giving orders as I looked carefully with being detected I noticed the dream around it, Road… I need to get out of here, but not without the child.

I took action by the distraction and pick up the child up, noticing he was not completely there. I moved swiftly away from the crowd trying not to gain unnecessary attention looking for my belongings and run away to the nearest town. Not after received a simple smile from my friend, Cross.

The next town was very close to London Town and I found a small Inn to spend the night. The child was half sleep because of the evens around the Circus hours ago. it will be understanding that he will not remember the events well or even to believe something entirely different happened. And without his notice I gave him a bath, put him some new cloth the lady of the Inn gave me and clean up his hair. He is lucky that is unruly, but is too long. I put him in bed and covered him up, it's Christmas eve and is a very cold night.

~Time Jump~

It has been three years and it has not been easy at all made Allen trust me. He has become softer, but sometimes I don't even know what to do with him. We are currently walking during a cold morning waiting to get warmer at the close town.

As a child Allen was abandoned by being born differently, his left arm is made of Innocence making it have a grotesque form. Even if sometimes I believe he ignores me I know that he is listening and learning. Allen is a child who has seen the dark side of humanity. He is innocent because he is a child, but do not have the same kind of innocence other children of his age may have.

We made to town, by night and the Inn's where full no one wants to give us shelter. When I finally convinced the owner of an Inn, Allen was not by my side anymore. Immediately everything has turned chaotic a carriage has gone crazy I noticed Road's power at the horse and the direction it was going. Directing to my Allen. I have used my powers of a Noah and run to Allen, even by using them the only thing I could do was push Allen out of the way. The carriage hit me instead, everything hurts, I was losing consciousness and fast. I could hear Allen calling my name and moving me a little t gain my attention.

I'd reach to hi arm. _"Allen… listen to me … no matter what happens… no matter what… never stop… -"_

 **"Don't talk like that, please Mana get up."**

 _"Never stop… always keep walking."_

 **"I need you don't leave me alone!"**

Allen was crying, I put more pressure at his hand. _"Always keep walking, Allen, until the day you die."_ And everything went black.

~Time Skip~

Something is wrong, very wrong. Bad feelings have the habit of being right. Then I have felt a pull, suddenly I fill weird and heard Allen calling my name. when I opened my eyes, I've seen a tombstone with my name on it and Allen in front of me. I am trembling in rage, this is all Road's fault, so I began to say what almost all Akuma say to their love ones. **_"A-Allen… how could you?_** " I've said with more force that I intended to. "How dare you making me an Akuma." He looked at me in surprise. **_"I curse you, Allen."_**

This can't be happening I can't control my own creation. I have blades for arms. I am going to kill Allen, no! I must stop, but my body is not listening to me… and I swiped down on Allen's face while I screamed internally. Allen has move and touch the side of his face, then the body continue in moving but I manage to take control. While, I keep talking to Allen I recite in my mind an enchantment for him to see the souls imprisoned by the Akuma.

 _ **"How could you make me an Akuma.?"**_

 _"Oh, young Allen you are all mine now. Mana Walker, I order you to kill the boy and wears his body."_ Who is he? That's not me… obviously… then who? I thought it was Road's Doll, but is not goofing around. What's going on here? Even worse I supposed not to be in this situation. I. Am. Not. Dead. I have never died!

 ** _"I curse you, Allen!"_** I am directing myself to Allen like any other Akuma would I am very confused with this situation.

Suddenly, I fell the Innocence getting mad and had activated on its own taking the form of a gigantic claw and sending me flying away from Allen. The one posing like the Earl has gone and the Innocence moved Allen forward moving the claws mimicking running at me.

Hearing Allen yelling at his hand and feeling guilty finally blaming myself. Internally I began to cry. So, this is how all those souls feel. I want to get out of here and that Innocence may help me.

 **"Stop! Don't hurt Mana! Run, Father! Father! Nooooooo!"** did I heard that correctly? He had called me Father, for the first time. I feel so happy.

 _ **"Allen?"**_ that claw is in front of me. **_"I love You."_** He reacted, meaning he can see me. He can see my soul. **_"Destroy me, please. Destroy me, Allen."_**

 **"Mana!"** Allen screamed. While I feel, the Innocence freeing me from the Akuma. But, it hurt more than I wanted to.

After the terrifying events with Allen I waked up at a hospital in hysterics. I yelled at the doctor by telling him how irresponsible he has been by saying to my son that his father was killed in the accident. The doctor was mortified when he was told the child was my child and began to apologize which went to deaf ears making me angrier by the annoying mannerism. In the end, they finished changing the doctor, this woman apologizes in behalf of the facility and ask me if I have family whom I could stay with.

Since I couldn't get up from the bed yet I gave her the number of my mother's house. I was nervous, it has been years since I've seen any of them. with the guilt of the past passing through, the frustration and the pain I has fallen back to sleep. When I opened my eyes the next morning I've seen a smile I'd missed all this years. My mother was crying by happiness knowing I am going to be alright.

After I told her she has a grandson she gave me a knowing smile and when I told her what has happened after Road's bad decision of punishing my son, she told me…

 _"Do not worry too much, the child has been saved by Cross. It seems that he is a little traumatize, but that is to expected."_ Calming down a little. _"I have told Cross in not telling the child that you are alive, the boy needs training since he recently activated and if he knows he will want to come with you."_ Mother continue.

I calmed down as I noticed Mom is correct about it. The doctor told me I could go back home, but try not to stressed too much.

Back home, I felt nice for a while missing my Allen a lot. My heart was in pieces at least he is alive and safe.

 **"Welcome home, Mana."** Said Miss Leila, the servant of the house. **"It has been a long."**

 _"It has."_ I smiled softly.

 _"Leila, mana needs to be as comfortable as possible. Can you please restore his bed in a way his back will not hurt during the night?"_ Asked Mother.

 **"Of course, Kattie. It will be done."** Answered Leila with a kind smile and went upstairs to prepared my old room.

A few weeks later and I felt new, maybe a few pains here and there, but nothing to painful. I've been reading a few documents of the new events when Mom called me upstairs. She was in front of Neah's old room.

 _"Oh, Mana. Come in I need to show you something."_

As soon as I followed her in, I've seen my brother sleeping on his own bed.

 _"A young man came with him all those years ago. he told me that Neah is into a deep coma. Cross told us that Neah will wake when the right time comes. It has something to do with Innocence apparently."_ Mom informed me.

Neah received muscle therapy every day three times a day from our dear Mother or Miss Leila. Once a while I help Mother by giving him a bath twice the day.

At the end of the month, Uncle Cyrus came by. I've never like that man, it's is his fault that I've been crazy because of Adam's/Mine's memories. He looked at me with hatred.

 _"Katherina, why is this monster here?"_ He asked while I glared at him.

 _"Mana is my son. This is his home."_ Mother said calm and collected.

 _"But how, after everything he have done?"_ continue Cyrus.

 _"He is my son Cyrus. How dare you question me for whatever happened in the past?"_ finally Mother snapped.

Ignoring Mother, he looked at me directly at my eyes. _"What are you doing here, Lord Millennium."_ He asked mocking me. _"Don't you have a world to destroy?"_

He was fuming all over, 'cuz I've been ignoring him the entire time. He was blabbering nonsense one after the other about power and money and idiocy. That was until I couldn't take it any longer and threw him out of the house. when I smelled, the fear leaking out of his system it was when I noticed how maddening my eyes where. I looked myself on the mirror, my golden eyes where glowing yellow. My patience was wearing thin and fast.

 _"Get, out. You have no right to talk to my Mother in that unmannered way."_ My aura has turned dark and my innocent mask has fallen. _"As for you, you have no idea of who you are pissing off. You have no right on telling me what I supposed to be doing, you worthless Nah. The tittle of the Millennium Earl is a respected position. Get out of my sight."_

Cyrus ran from the house with the tail between his legs. Closing the door behind him, I noticed that my top-hat, which have all of Adam's memories was missing.

 _"So, he took it. I was right, he was looking for power."_

 _"It doesn't surprise me."_ Said Mom from behind me. _"He took the forbidden Innocence out of the altar. The Innocence saw in him greed and disappeared from us that very same night all those years ago."_

Cyrus now have no other choice but to play the Earl's role, there is no turning back from it. He did free me from the role, but my work is not done yet. In a near future the Heart will need my help to stop that despicable man.


	14. What it means to be a Noah

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[ A/N: I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry about me being late with this one, it was not easy to place Mana in context. But I made it! Mana is a very complicated character and I did complacate him more in the last chapter. At least he is not worst than Allen. If things are getting out of control now eveything will be worst next chapter. Enjoy =) ]**

 **Chapter 14: What it means to be a Noah**

 **~Mana's POV~**

As soon as I heard what Cross told me about Allen, I began to pack what I will need and write a letter of what is going on to my dear Mother informing her about the events in which my presence is needed.

 _"_ _Miss Laila, I will leave immediately."_

 **"** **Where are you going, if I mere ask?"**

 _"_ _To where Cross is. Allen is in danger within the Order, but he cannot get away that easily."_

 **"** **Oh my, that is horrible. Do you want me to tell something to miss Katie, about your sudden disappearance?"**

 _"_ _Yes, you will give her this letter."_ As I handed the letter to her. _"And before I go. Please, be on guard. Neah will be waking up soon. Do not let him out of the house until he is completely recovered."_ I hugged her and get out of the house.

Breathing the air of the sunlit wheat field I walked to the frontal garden to where the protection shield ends and opened the Gate of the Noah's Ark. The first thing I noticed the change on the shape the Gate have, instead of the grotesque purple one there was a delicate almost transparent one in front of me. I smiled entering the facility seeing once more the beautiful Elohim City which once was the most omnipotent village, the birth town of us Noah. Her beauty has always been magnificent, but it seems that her new master give her a mist of sadness mixed with happiness. The place feels like a reminder of my very own child.

I summed the door of the white room only to see what has changed since Allen has her. The only difference it has are the connections around the world and a variety of Gates which opens at a specific time. There is no a personal data of someone else in here. Something else caught my eye, there are small boards with names on a very few doors, as I looked for the information it seems that they are the doors for the Headquarters of the Order. The one they use the most is the Red one… I am not going to walk by the front door.

 _"_ _Hmmm… now tell me Ark where is Cross."_ I command.

 **~Crown Clown's POV~**

 **"** **Okay… Mana is not going to be easy to handle, but let him to me."** Cross said. **"What about you? Are you going to stay in your human form?"**

"No. But I want to meet Mana. Not only because he can help me against Lvellie, but because he knows information he will need to tell Allen himself. And I am going to ask him that myself." I said.

 **"** **Now you show your true colors. White Demon."** Smirked Cross.

I smile devilish… "Demon or not I am the one who-" Iron and Time came running thru the door. "What is it Iron?" All the humans in the rooms looked at me as I looked away looking at my friend.

"Is Chaozii he is trying to entered the room in where the Medical Department had left Allen. Claiming that now he has the opportunity to kill the Noah." he said.

My anger returned. "That damn wannabe pirate…" My voice was completely dark. When I was going to move, my wife hold me by my arm. "Is there someone doing something?"

"Yes, Kanda is trying to restrain him, but no one wants to activate us." And just when he finished Time disappeared, meaning she has been summoned. "May I appear?"

"Yes, you may." And he did smiling kindly.

 **"** **And who this young man is?"** asked Bookman.

"He is Iron Hammer…" and just in cue a Gate has open by the bed and a very annoyed Mana came from it.

 **"** **You said few hours, not few minutes!"** exclaimed Cross. **"I didn't even have time to prepare myself mentally for you!"**

 _"_ _Not my problem."_ Mana said as he noticed me. _"You are the Innocence the Campbell's keep hidden all this years."_

I glared at him hi eyes say something else but he keeps quiet and he is not using the Mask of Mana either. "I suppose you are right, I am also the Innocence in Allen's possession."

 _"_ _Where is Allen?"_

 **"** **At the infirmary."** Said Lenalee.

"You are not going anywhere; we need to talk." He looked at me and nod. "There rest of you can go and see what's happening down stairs. Iron will give you the details of what is going on." I said.

 **"** **Do not drink any of my alcohol."** Cross threatens.

As everyone walked out the silence became to in the small room. "You know who I am as I know who you are. I just want to ask for a favor."

 _"_ _*sigh* Of course. You never killed us, I assumed they weren't your intentions."_

"Not at all. I only have combability with a specific soul and that is our Allen." He looked surprised at me. "Please Mana I need you to tell Allen who you are. And what means to be a Noah."

 _"_ _Why?"_ he got serious.

"Once upon a time many years ago a 14th Noah belonged to the Sacred Family only to disappeared after a tragic accident at the Elohim Valley. And that Noah is nobody else, but my Apostle. I am not a normal Innocence I guard the Balance and so does Allen." Mana's hands went to his mouth and his eyes were full of tears.

 _"_ _You are telling me that my Allen has always been my child? The child that I lost that day? One of the reasons why I started this war."_

"Yes."

 _"_ _I would do as you ask. There is something else bothering you, may I know?"_

"Allen's Noah is waking up. His memories are returning. Since Allen was never thrown into the pit of fire he wakes differently than the Noah Clan. I do not know how he is going to react when he wakes up. But I do now by the reactions that I've been having lately during this few hours that there is a probability that he will be close to awaken soon."

 _"_ _Don't worry Allen is safe with me here. Now before we go to where Allen is, please tell me what has been happening."_

And just like that I told him everything that has transpired the last few days around Allen. He is just like me and we think alike, he promised if Lvellie wants to kill Allen he will personally end his life. When we got to the Med Wing Chaozii was imprisoned inside of Time's capsule. Cross escort us to where Allen is peacefully sleeping and get out proclaim that the moronic pirate will soon brake the capsule. I sat down by a nearby chair as I went back to my realm and Mana began to nurse Allen until he has fallen fast sleep resting his head at Allen's bed.

 **A/N: Meanwhile at the Med Wing with Chaozii [Dark Boots POV]**

Soon after General Cross led Mana and CC to where Allen rest to get better from the attack of this morning. Chaozii began to punch and kick against Time's capsule getting desperate.

 **"** **Let me out! I need to finally kill the Noah! Let me out!"** he yelled as everyone ignored him, but got alert by the furious ex-pirate.

"I've never seen him this mad before. Noel, may you please tell me what had happened?" I asked.

"No clue. I came here after CC threw us away and forced Time to took out the barrier to restrain him. When we made it back Kanda and Miranda where trying to stop him to get inside the room in which Allen is. Kanda pulled him by the shirt until they got out here, but couldn't take him any further." He answered.

"That is until Kanda lost it a little pushing Chaozii making him lose balance and falling a few feet's away. By that moment Miranda didn't know what to do so she activated Time and put him inside the capsule." Continue Mugen.

 **"** **Chaozii you need to stop you're making a scene."** Said Krory trying to calm him down.

 **"** **Please Chaozii nobody is going to get out if you are going to hurt Allen. Didn't you saw what happened this morning with Director Lvellie? The Innocence is going to kill you if you don't stop this nonsense."** Said Lenalee.

Chaozii looked down and defeated. Then he activated Bapt and began to punch the capsule making it crack and finally breaking it. The only thing he manage to do was making Miranda cried in pain until she falls unconscious when he finished. All the remaining exorcist activate us in hope to fight the ex-pirate and stop this madness. They couldn't do much since nobody want to hurt him too much.

General Cross and Bookman look the fight from the door that lead to the rooms conflicted by the actions of the ex-pirate. Things got worse when Lena got close trying to evade his fury when he slapped her roughly and throwing her to the floor. Kanda and Lavi pushed him against a wall with enough force to knocked him out. General Klaud whom just came in curious of the rackets came by Lena's side to aid her and to nurse her. She seems to be okay only a little bruised. They deactivated us and rest a little waiting for Allen and Mana to come out.

 **A/N: Back with CC [Crown Clown POV]**

As Mana rest, easily I stayed carefully looking at Allen for any clues of awakening he seems only to be unconscious, but Allen is very unpredictable. A few moments later, Allen opens those beautiful silver eyes looking around noticing he is at the infirmary and feeling confused. When he noticed, Mana sleeping by his side he sat up to look better at the young man. He smiled a little brushing Mana's hair and softly singing the Lullaby of the Ark.

 **"** **Oh so quietly the little boy fall fast asleep amongst the candles flickering so gently ashes, fall, first one, then two…"** Allen sang while his eyes looked distant like he has been coughed up in a memory.

Allen's soft voice wakes Mana, he sat straight and noticed as well that Allen was not there. Mana smile and talk to bring brings Allen back to reality.

 _"_ _Oh, I see that you are awake."_ Said Mana with a small smile.

Allen blink and suddenly became afraid when he noticed Mana's eye color, but as he analyzes his eyes grew in recognition. **"Who are you? You look familiar."**

 _"_ _I am Mana, your Father."_

 **"** **Did you became younger somehow? I'm sure you were an old man. What is going on here I am confused?"**

Mana opens his eyes faking surprise _"I have always been young I don't know what had make you say that."_

 **"** **I beg to defer!"** said Allen smiling with a true smile.

 _"_ _Yes, I know when you me I was using a spell to make me look older. I was running away from everyone, my family and the Noah Family. I didn't want to be found."_

 **"** **The Noah? But you are a Noah, why did you ran from them?"**

 _"_ _Because of reasons."_ Mana looked away from Allen. _"I betrayed them so the best I could do was keep my distance from them."_

 **"** **Oh, I believe it wasn't easy. They are a pain to deal with."**

 _"_ _They are. I believe you could understand if I explain to you."_

 **"** **That will be good. But please tell me, the information is going to over well me?"**

 _"_ _There is a big probability."_ Allen looked bored, calm and waiting for Mana to continue. _"For the Noah Family I am the First Apostle, the one known as The Millennium Earl."_ Mana looked at Allen, but Allen was looking away. _"I was the one who created this war out of vengeance and sadness for all that I lost the day of the Massacre of Elohim Valley."_

 **"** **What is the Elohim Valley?"** asked Allen suddenly.

 _"_ _It was the birth place of the Noah Clan."_ Allen looked back to Mana. _"I did manage to take it with me; I transform it into the Town inside the Ark. That beautiful city is nothing else but the Elohim Valley."_

 **"** **Did it always look like that? With the tower in the middle?"** asked Allen.

 _"_ _That's no tower. That place was once a castle, the headquarters of the Royal Family who later became the Noah Family."_

 **"** **Mana… Do you know what is going on? Master Cross said something about me and a problem…"**

 _"_ _What is happening is that… how do I say this… everything goes around… the mysterious disappearance of the 14_ _th_ _Noah."_ Allen didn't say anything, but he glared at Mana. _"What did Cross told you about him?"_

 **"** **Not much only that is was supposedly killed during the massacre and that in some records say that he was not there when it happened and that he is a mystery because he hasn't reincarnated but that he is important. And he left me with a headache I did not understood what is going on."** Answered Allen glaring at my direction even if he couldn't see me.

 _"_ _Ok. The 14_ _th_ _Noah_ _is a mystery to all seem he has only been seen only once 7,000 years ago. This Noah is the creator of the Noah's Ark Lullaby and is the only Noah who have Innocence. A legend one said, if my memory doesn't fail me… that there was once a man with a dream in which 'good' and 'evil' unite forces to defeat the true "evil", the problem of this world. The man was a roughness man with a very kind heart, full of light and half of darkness. Nobody knows what has happened with him after he went in a journey and never came back home. A life time of year after the Holy War began when the Gods got disturbed and a specific person 'was killed', truly a very important clan was betrayed. The 14_ _th_ _Noah_ _was a Noah of Pure Blood._ _He is the child of Noah Parents who became victim of the Elohim incident more than 7,000 years ago._ _He disappeared from his mother and end up at the Palace of the 13_ _th_ _Holy Noah, he became the 14_ _th_ _._ _As the years went by the Elohim murderers became uncontrollable and attacked the Palace as well._ _The Holy escaped in the Ark used by Adam._ _As the Holy fought against Elohim murderers the 14_ _th_ _protected Adam with his life and in his agony told him: 'Adam, no Father, I have always been your child thanks for giving me the opportunity to know you and have a wonderful family.' He died as soon as finish talking._ _Soon after hundreds of years later, the Elohim murderers got eliminated by Holy. They took over Elohim Valley and little by little they began to turn dark fueled with sadness and anger._ _7,000 years ago, a young man with a perfect synchronization to the Innocence came and battle against Holy, killing everyone in exception of Adam._ _Whoever that young man was by hiding his true face, he had the sword who belonged to the Royal Holy._ _Could it be that he was a Noah?_ _Yes, he was."_ Mana calmly told Allen the story that only he knows how it went and by the end give the indirect of why Allen is involve in the mess called the Holy War. But Allen face didn't betray any emotion to be honest it was void of emotion. Until suddenly those beautiful silver eyes give a hit of yellow and his previous glared intensified. I don't like this he doesn't supposed to awake yet.

 **"** **Wait are you telling me that I am involved since the beginning of this war?! And that you are actually my biological father! At the beginning, you said that the 14** **th** **died and at the end you aid that he was alive and fought against the Family living you alive! That do not make sense! Not at all!"** Allen yelled at Mana taking him by his right cheek and pulling with half his strength. He ends up crying and laughing and got all hysterics doing nothing but hitting the clown weakly until he got tired. Mana hugged him and cried with him a little when Allen stopped the assault.

 _"_ _I didn't know, that all this time you where the child I've been fighting for."_ Allen flinched at hearing those words. " _Allen Walker, don't you even dare on believing that Red was a replacement! You weren't! You are my child and I missed you all this years knowing that you were okay, but far away from me and believing that I was killed in that accident. What keeps me going was the idea of someday I was going to see you once more and held you like I am doing right now knowing that you are alive and save in my arms."_ Father and son reunited once more and after the weird introduction and exchange of information they cried and laughed and hugged each other until they calmed down.

A few moments later, Judgment and Dark came in looking worst to wear both glaring at me looking very tired.

"May I know what is going on?" I asked worried as I went to my wife.

"Chaozii happened." Said Judgment as he rests on the wall.

"Chaozii broke out of Miranda's and Time's barrier and hell broke loose. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda united forces to stopped him, Marie used Noel to contained him it was chaotic." Continue Dark.

"He is currently at Komui's office knocked out and restrain by the scientist. Lvellie is trying to enter here, but Cross, Bookman and Komui have it prohibit after what happened this morning." Judgment informed.

"*Sigh* I am already tired with all this drama." I said as I see Allen getting up from the bed. I made myself appeared. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't recover yet."

 **"** **Crown Clown you know I can't stay in bed all day I need to get out of here or I am going to lose it."** he said smiling at me. Mana just ignore my presence.

"Okay, you can go. But stay away from Chaozii."

 **"** **Why?"**

"He wants to kill you."

 _"_ _Who is this Chaozii?"_

 **"** **He is an exorcist; he doesn't like me because I didn't want to kill Tikky at the tower of the Ark like three months ago. I never understood him and to make things even worst he seems to have a crush on my girlfriend."** His face became serious and he looked at me. **"Don't worry I need to talk with Komui because of Mana's staying here with us and all. Something you want me to tell him?"**

"No, you know everything." He smiled and walked out the room with Mana as I followed them with Dark in my arms and already disappeared from them.

When we went out the Demon Head Nurse came to Allen. **"How do you feel young man? You give us quite a fright this morning."**

 **"** **I feel better thank you."** Allen smiled. **"May I be clean up? I just can't stay here."**

 **"** **Yes. you may. But don't stress out, understood?"**

 **"** **Yes, ma'am."** When he was walking out of the Med Wing he found himself in front of his girlfriend who has her cheek red and swollen.

 **"** **Allen, I'm so relieved that you have awoken I was going to see you."** She gave him a pained smile.

 **"** **What happened to your face?"** asked Allen with concern.

 **"** **Chaozii slapped me when I tried to stopped him a few hours ago."** Allen's eyes harden and Lena hugged him for a moment. **"Hello Mr. Walker are you ready to talk with my brother?"**

Mana smiled a little. _"Please, call me Mana. I believe I am."_

 **"** **Good, General Cross already told my brother who you are for Allen and what is the reason for you being here. We are trying to avoid Director Lvellie, so please follow me."**

We walked down the hall and went to Komui's office the lump called Chaozii was thrown a few feet's away from the office door guarded by Kanda and Lavi.

 **"** **Komui, they are here."**

 **"** **Allen is good to see you are alright. A fast recovery as usual."** He turned to Mana as Allen smiled. " **Please have a sit we had a lot to discuss."**

They talked about the reasons Mana will be stay at the Order in his brother's position and why it was so necessary for him to stay. Since Cross already told Komui about Allen's situation with the Noah problem and all, they covered everything. Mana discuss about Allen's accommodations, he proclaims to have a different room for each, but that be conjunct. And that Allen must sleep alone in a room, not a guard dog behind him at all times. Komui said that he will talk with the Director about the new demands. When we were going to go out Chaozii opened the door and glared at Allen.

 **"You! I will kill you lowly Noah. I challenge you to fight me so I can kill you once and for all!"** The poor guy was caving his own tomb. Knowing Allen, he is not going to go easy on him and not today knowing what he did to Lenalee.

 **"I accept. But not here let go to the training area. You will have more space and a lot of more audience for you killing me."** Allen got dark out of the sudden but the wannabe pirate didn't notice as he was escorted by Kanda to the training grounds.

 _"This is not going to end well."_ Said Mana with not a very surprised look.


	15. The Anwer is NO

**This story is a fiction continuation of the D. Gray Man TV Series or/and the Manga. I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters. .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown (except in special occasions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **{A/N: Uff! Here we have it chapter number 15. I took longer than expected to finish, sorry. - Okay, there are a few new things. - Keep in mind that Noah Leader, Mana Walker is one the Good Side members, but not with the Black Order. The 14th, also known as Allen Walker will take a major part from this chapter. Also, Alma's Arc is going to be present here and a few things from the Manga/Anime has been omited for it to make sense inside the story. -Another Note: Crown Clown is going to give a little spoiler on what may come in later chapters, keep close attention to all his thoughts and everytime that he speaks to himself. - Enjoy - =) }**

 **Chapter 15: The Answer is NO**

This is something that I know no one will never forget. Exorcist Chaozii Han has challenged fellow Exorcist Allen Walker into a one on one combat, claiming he will kill the other. The training area of the New Headquarters got full in a matter of seconds. It was funny to watch as how everyone took their respectful positions around the middle. The scientist and the finders stayed south waiting patiently; the high command where at the north a little impatient; the Exorcist where by the west not to happy and the Generals, plus Mana at the east slightly annoyed. The Innocence stand close to their Apostle on guard.

General Cross stepped forward and with an annoyed look and said. **"Listen up! Here we are going to see how Chaozii Han handle Allen Walker in combat. Exorcists please stand in your design areas and wait for further orders."**

Then General Kloud stepped forward. **"Exorcists, this battle consists in a few important rules. For the beginning of the battle you will not use your Innocence, therefore you will demonstrate your physical skills against you opponent. When you notice that your opponent is not going down then you will use your Innocence, but only if it's necessary."** She took her whip and produced sound with it hitting the floor. **"Ready? Go!"**

Chaozzi ran in front of Allen and threw a punch only to be humiliated as he fell to the floor when Allen moved a little to his right. Allen's face was void of all emotion.

 **"** **Grrrr! Stay still you fucking Noah!"** yelled Chaozii. Allen just looked at him with a bored look.

The fight was getting interesting as how many times Chaozii tried and failed on landing a punch on Allen. Just when at the last second Allen moved out from the coming attack from the ex-pirate. It was like that until Allen lost patience and Chaozii activates Arms of Baptism. The look on Bapt face was like please forgive me, but there was nothing to forgive he was not the one committing the action.

Chaozzi activation mode is a pair of gloves that give super strength, not like he will do something, but let him try.

Allen's void of emotion face turned into a diabolic smirk, his silver eyes became solid steel and his aura turned completely dark, this can only mean that Red and Dark Allen came out together to beat the wannabe pirate. Without needing to activate me, Allen took Chozii by his right wrist and pull him emitting a load plop making the ex-pirate wail in pain. Since that didn't stop the idiot from throwing bad punches, Allen returned the favor punching the other boy, until Chaozii lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Everyone is on shock excepts for Mana and Cross who have a proud look on their faces.

Chaozii's friends, those who are finders began to fight saying that Allen used his Noah power to defeat their friend.

 **"** **Silence!"** Yelled Lvellie. **"Generals explain to us what has happened in this duel."**

 **"** **The fight was won fair and square."** Said General Kloud.

 **"** **I admit Chaozii has the skills to be a one on one equip combat Innocence, but he lost the battle from the moment he challenged Allen."** Said General Cross.

 **"** **And why would that be?"** asked Lvellie.

 **"** **Not only because he was fighting against a 'General', also because the boy is a Clown. He looks naïve must of the time, but he analyzes everything that is going on around him."** Said General Tidoll.

 **"** ***sigh* All I see in the boy is jealousy."** Said General Socalo out of the blue. **"The pirate is jealous of the attention Allen receives constantly, not only from his friends, but from the Order as well. He came last and he wants to be first."** he said surprising everyone in the room. He turned to Mana and ask **. "Tell me, Mr. Walker, has your son always been that way? As nice, I mean."**

When Mana was about to answer the pirate's, friends yelled. **"Nice?! Chaozii is unconscious!"**

 _"_ _Yes. Allen has always been like that."_ Mana answer the General. _"Your friend is alive, at that is what the General was referring to."_

Allen move to where Lena and the others stood only to be hugged by Timmy when the nurses and the doctors moved Chaozii with extra care. He ended up with a broken arm, three broken ribs, a black eye, a bleeding lip and a concussion. In other words, he will be out of commission for a while.

 **"** **That was awesome big brother! Are you going to teach me how to fight like that someday?"** said Timmothy a little bit to exited.

 **"** **Maybe, another day."** Said Allen smiling. **"Right now, I am tired of all this overwhelmed drama."**

Timmy is a child who do not like Chaozii in any way possible. When they first meet each other he just ignored the kid and when the kid tried to cheer him up, he shoved the child away. So, Timmy decide to make of the man nothing but thin air.

After dinner Timmy fall asleep on Allen's lap and half of the gang retire to rest. Lena give Allen a goodnight kiss and took Timmy to his quarters leaving Mana and Allen lone for the night.

 _"_ _You have very good friends."_ Said Mana as they walk to their new quarters. _"After all, I recall when you said you were not going to make any friends."_ Smiling softly at the memory.

Allen's eyes became big as he recalls the memory too. **"Oh, shut up, you stupid Clown. I just grew up."** Allen's face became red and full of embarrassment.

They made it to their quarters, I can't believe that Komui move this fast, it was like a small apartment. It has a living room with two doors that lead to two separated rooms, a bathroom, and very small kitchen it was colored the same as the rest of the mansion. Mana took the room from the left and Allen took the room from the right. They said their good night and when to sleep.

I am happy that Allen is happy. Even so, knowing that Allen is waking up Mana seems calm. I do not know what he is doing or even thinking.

"CC, please just go to sleep we will have probably more problems tomorrow. So, come to sleep I don't want you cranky in the morning."

 **~Time Skip~ 7:30am**

I end up doing exactly what my wife predicted, I was too anxious to even sleep last night. Being cranky was the less of my worries, Allen's awakening is getting on my nerves. For me being a Parasitic Type Innocence means that everything that Allen's feels affects me as well and the same thing may happen to him if I am not careful. Last night, Allen's dreams were full of nightmares, he ends up screaming in the middle of the night. Mana came with a cup of chocolate milk telling him not to think about the dream and drink it. I had the feeling that Mana gave him something else, because after that, Allen sleep the rest of the night peacefully.

"CC!" I heard Vlad and Time calling me from behind. I looked at them glaring a little, they just ignored me and informed.

"Director Lvellie is vivid." Said Time.

"He asked Komui like ten times already why had he let a Noah inside the facilities." Continue Vlad.

"That's not all. He was saying that Mana is a spy of the Millennium Earl and that now with his presence the Order is in danger. Lvellie is not listening to reason." Said Time.

I am very tired, so I took the information and start walking the way I was going when I suddenly I stopped cold, I felt that an Akuma touched my Allen, since he didn't summon me I automatically activated leaving my friends behind.

When I caught up to Allen, I found myself at the training room. My apostle fell from a column I assumed he was thrown and another strange fellow in front of us with the same kind of weapon the guy who rescued Two Spots at the Orphanage had.

 _"_ _Allen, are you okay?"_ said Mana as Allen seems confused from the sudden attack.

"What the hell is that guy's problem!" said Mugen and getting guarded when he noticed the weapon.

 **"** **What's with you Gouchi?"** said the boy from behind.

 **"** **It was an accident just an unconscious reaction to his Innocence."** Said the guy named Gouchi.

"Huh? How? Why?" began to ask all the other Innocence in the room.

 _"_ _Allen snap out of it! What do you see?"_ asked Mana trying to get Allen's attention.

Without stop looking he said. "He trigged my left eye. Is he an Akuma? I don't know, I can't see a soul attached to him only a faint dark aura."

Before anyone could said something Two Spots stand before Allen looking rigid and Tim was growling. **"Explain yourself Gouchi! Allen Walker is under my personal supervision. What reason could a Crow possibly have trying to harm an Exorcist?"** meanwhile Gouchi deactivate the weapon and Allen's eyes went normal.

Then the other, the one with the side pony tail walked forward. **"Our most sincere apologies, Allen Walker. You see we are genetically engineered human-akuma cross breed, we have a negative reaction to Innocence."** Wait, what?! **"I hope you can forgive us."** As they were talking their eyes turned bloody with black.

 **"** **They are half Akuma!"** exclaimed Lavi from close by.

"So, that's what happened at the Orphanage he committed cannibalism. CC this is not going to go well, what will you do?" asked Mugen.

"I am going to leave this to Mana. If he will talk to the chiefs I am going to talk as well. This has gone too far."

Mana got up and walked in front of the trio and said the command _"Kneel."_ The three of them as they feel the words sink in making them do as told. _"Akuma follow orders from Noahs. Inspector Link, I am in need to talk with Director Lvellie immediately."_ Said Mana as his eyes turned yellow in rage. The young Inspector asked for his presence and a nurse.

A few minutes later, everyone went to Lvellie's office. Mana cured Allen and told him to go with him, he also asked the Generals to be present in the discussion.

 **"** **Mr. Walker, I've been told that you wanted to talk with me?"** Lvellie said.

 _"_ _That is correct, Director."_ Answer Mana.

 **"** **What are you doing on the floor? You have work to do!"** Lvellie directed orders to the half breed trio.

 **"** **We are sorry Director, we can't move."** Said the kid and the Lvellie glared back.

 _"_ _This is your own fault Director Lvellie. We Noahs can control Akuma and if they are a cross breed of Akuma cells, they are going to be under my command."_ Said Mana. _"Do you know danger you have put your precious Order into?"_

 **"** **There are no excuses in war! We need to do something! The Earl is gaining more power; we need to defeat him!"** exclaimed Lvellie only making Mana glared at him.

 _"_ _This is not a game Director Lvellie, this is a war. In which you have follow the Innocence side, your weapon is them! You are not going to try to cheat and claiming you have all right to do so, because you are fighting a war. If you are desperate then analyze well the situation before doing something stupid. Oh, wait… you have already done something stupid. This is only going to make you lose people and make the Clan have the upper hand."_ Said Mana.

Neither of the Generals look very happy. Cross got out for a moment and came back with Komui, Bak and a blond woman who was accompanied by two other Crows.

 **"** **I assumed you know the situation with this five Crows, Chiefs."** Said Cross. **"May you please inform Mana about everything you know."**

 **"** **They used the Akuma Egg."** Back said. **"Renee claimed it was only a little piece."**

 **"** **We had obtained the Akuma Generation Egg created by the Millennium Earl but I was informed that Allen and the others has destroyed it during the attack on the Old Headquarters."** Continue Komui.

 **"** **This is a continuation of a problem we had nine years ago."** said Bak.

 _"_ _Before you continue let me explain. No matter how small the piece was used, the problem is that you made a human become a half Akuma. This human will never become normal unless you use my help and the only way I am going to give it is by my own terms. There must be a human parent, am I correct?"_ said Mana.

 **"** **Yes. The body is at the North America Headquarters in an inducted coma."** Said Renee.

 **"** **He is a human project that was almost killed nine years ago. He was an Innocence Apostle; we do not know what have happened."** Continue Bak.

"I can't take this anymore." All eyes went to me as I let myself be visible standing by Allen's side.

 **"** **You!"** glared Lvellie at my direction.

 **"** **Director Lvellie, didn't you learned from last time? Do not enrage that Innocence."** Komui said.

"This situation is even more dire than a simple human becoming a half Akuma. The balance of this world depends on the purity of the Soul. Those who are dead and those are alive. Innocence is the only way to purify and safe the human souls Akuma are created from." I said.

 _"_ _The Innocence is correct. I am not going to assume, because I know that what this Crows do is what Akuma call cannibalism."_ Mana said.

 **"** **At the Orphanage when we rescued Timmothy, one of them safe Link using a technic called Devouring Device Primordial Vortex. I remember the Akuma screaming for help."** Said Allen for the first time. **"Father, you have your terms, please let them know."**

Mana nodded. _"Director, I will lend you my help, but the only thing I will do is to safe the Parent. Is the only way to let them go back to be fully human. Even if it's not going to be a nice process."_

 **"** **We will return this afternoon to North America HQ will you want to come with us?"** Renee said to Mana.

"Send all exorcist available. Let's do this as if you'll going to have an ambush from the Noah Clan…" I command.

The Orders high ups moved in order at what Mana has spoken. Lvellie looked defeated even if that stubborn look didn't give much away everyone in his office notice. The Exorcist were called to the Main Hall in 20 minutes to prepare everything for battle, every member which their respective teams were given a specific area of the world to protect. Mana reunite with Cross and Allen saying that he suspects that the Earl already know about this and he might try to use the tragedy to his advantage. Mana promised he will help protect Allen from the mad man and Allen promise that he will be careful.

At the Ark before going to our respected duties Mana took Allen from his friends a moment. _"Allen, please do not let any Innocence touch you. We, Noah's do not have a very good reaction to them, even if you are fighting a friend. Okay?"_

 **"** **Yeah, don't worry. Crown Clown give me the talk too. I'll see you there."** We went to out different path only to be together again soon.

 **~Time Skip~ The Demented Clown Make Appearance**

Have I said that having Mana in our side is a blessing? No? Well I now say it. Everything is a happening just as he said and the Earl was already moving. We were attack by Akuma from everywhere.

"CC there have been a change of plan." I heard Maria talking in the back of my mind. "Mana is with Cross, something about the thirds be in possible danger and they are going to be send to the Mansion instead."

"Alright. Keep me informed if something else happened."

At some point we got surrounded by Akuma and two thirds came to help, but… what we experienced wasn't easy to watch. The souls of the Akumas calling for Allen were utterly destroyed and asking for help. What we saw was how a soul disappears into nothingness.

 **"** **Oh no, did those poor sad Akuma souls suffered?"** The nerve of the human to mocking us! **"I wish I had your ability to see that for myself?"**

 **"** **What was that?"** Allen snap.

 **"** **Sorry, did I upset you? This sympathy of yours I can help but find it annoye- I mean well the thing is I actually enjoy destroying Akuma."** Pony-tail is going to regret that very soon. **"Not only do I use my powers to help save humanity it alludes me to provide sustenance for God and fills my soul with enormous sense of joy."** Keep dreaming idiot.

 _"_ _That must be nice for you."_ Said Joyd who was already there with Mercym and Desires, chopping Pony-tail's arms off sending the young man in a sense of shock. _"We are not here on serious business, just having some fun hunting exorcist_." Said Joyd laughing.

 **"** **Tikky…"** Allen will always be scared of him, but he seems to be worried.

The other Third idiot, Madarao I believe his name to be tried to attacked the Noah. **"You evil bastards."** Sending a talisman triggered to exploded so they could escape. Even so, Evil is wrong term to refer to them.

We ran to the caverns to take a break, in there the thirds seems to be in pain and on guard. We learn a little more about them they seem not to be able to regenerate but they have and excellent power of healing; also we have found how naïve they can be.

 **"** **Wait, what are you doing?"** asked Allen when Madarao is pointing his weapon to Pony-tail.

 **"** **I'm going to absorb his body."**

 **"** **Absorb him?"** what?! **"But he is your friend."**

 **"** **His wounds have robbed him of his Akuma power there is no point for him to be continuing to live. So, I'll absorb him and I'll take the Alma's cells from his body."**

 **"** **Wait, What?! That's just insane!"** Allen just vocalize what I was thinking.

They also give us information of the parent and what his name is. They also began to explain what is the project seems to be and who they are. Everything here has gone from wrong to a disaster. So, now I understand that the Order had gone crazy looking for more exorcist, because they need to win the war, as if this was a game they need to win.

 **"** **Look we don't expect you to understand, you all had it so easy the Innocence simply choose you to become exorcist."** O.o Pony-tail said once more. **"But our desire to save the world it's the only real reason we have to live. So, I am asking you not to interfere. This is my last wish to be absorb and to become part of Madarao I refuse to have my life taken from me by the hands of the Noah."**

And just like that a Gate opened behind him and Desires began to play with him. _"Don't get so worked up. Despite what you've heard we are not the ones to fear, we are not the real enemy."_ He is refereeing to the Order, but he is correct, the Noah are not the real enemy.

 **"** **Tokusa!"** oh so that is his name, I don't care.

Everything became bloody and a problem in a matter of seconds and here the fun begins. Allen follow Joyd through the Gate obviously sending us to their trap ending up at the American HQ and somehow stopped on top of the Earl who seems to be out of it. The leaders of the Order have been taken hostage and they are probably planning what Mana already warn Allen about because Kanda is already here.

As they use the thirds to make things more interesting Desires explain a few details of their plan. _"I have everybody of this branch like puppets each and every one is under the control of the Desires. Oh, and I am a complete and total sadist so if you don't want me to twist and snap them into a menagerie of balloon animals, well I recommend that you do as we say, Walker."_ Oh wow, this Noah haven't change for a bit after all this time.

 **"** **So, just lay down and let you kill me?"**

 _"_ _Jeez, boy we came here and welcome you to the fault."_ Said Joyd smiling a little. While Allen turn to him slightly annoyed half confused and giving an excellent performance.

 **"** **What are you? Welcome me? I'm still your enemy."**

" _Uh. Hey, guys."_ Both looked at Desires _. "I just wanted to remind you that you both still standing on top of our Lord Millennium."_ Then they both look down confused. But the clown jumped and threw Allen to the floor.

 _"_ _Allen Walker! Say goodbye at the Order Clown you successfully won over our hearts."_

 **"** **I what?"**

 _"_ _You are not just some replacement pianist left behind by the 14_ _th_ _, you are in fact the 14_ _th_ _himself, aren't you?"_ Damn, this means that day in the Orphanage… Mana had put two and two together.

 _"_ _Now that the cat is out of the bag, I do have no intentions of letting you return back to the Order again. You know I manufacture Akuma thats the big rock of the whole operation they are my limbs and my eyes, what they see I see and you caught my attention you spoke to that Akuma and I listen."_ And now I am so mad at both of 'em. _"It was quite a shock to say the least."_

 **"** **What are you talking about I never said-"** Allen's Noah waked up again, shit ** _. "Haa, okay you got me I just wanted to return to you and tell you that I am finally back."_**

 _"_ _Is that really you the 14_ _th_ _?"_

 **"** **I knew you will come for me brother but this time I'll kill you for sure and after you're dead and gone I will take your place as the Millennium Earl."** *sigh* that is why I always say that Allen's awakening is dangerous my secret is going out little by little if this moron keep talking out of the blue like that!

 _"_ _So, all of this time that what your murderous treachery has been about."_ The Earl's voice cracked a little.

Allen suddenly flinched and moved away a little. **"Get out! No I can't be I am not the 14** **th** **!"** Allen is waking up damn it!

"Maria! I need Mana here as soon as possible tell them that Allen is waking fast and The Earl is here."

"Yes, sir! We are already in our way and detecting a massive shield at your position."

 **"** **AAAHHHH, I refuse to accept that!"** yelled Allen sitting down brusquely and giving a headbutt to the Earl right to the nose.

Just like that I see Mugen standing close to another Elite Innocence, Wings of the Angel. "May I know what are you doing here?"

"My apostle is in here." She said pointing to were the Parent is resting.

"Be ready, CC, they are going to use the tragedy of Alma and Kanda it happened to be nine years ago." said Mugen.

"Protect your Apostles. We are going to save the boy-"

"Girl. Alma, is a girl in the body of a boy. That is part of the reason why she went crazy." I nodded.

As we talked, Kanda took Road from Wisely and Allen saved Pony-tail from Desires as they tried to get out, only to be stopped on their tracks.

"Mugen, something I need to know?" he looked at me confused. "Remember, Wisely can manipulate minds that's how probably he's going to wake the girl."

"Yes. You will see first class how cruel the Order can be."

Kanda tried to play dumb and manage to take every one of guard.

 _"_ _Did you just pretending to be stupid? That's the Alma. You know the failure you fail to kill nine years ago."_ Road said as Kanda took her by her doll face.

 **"** **I didn't fail, he died."**

 _"_ _Yet here he is still kicking, well comatose and a lab rat and the Order hid it from you."_

 **"** **You want to be rip apart?"**

 _"_ _They let you into believe you killed Alma Karma and then stuffed him away. For nine whole years, all in the name of their crusade against the Noah. If you want the gory details they fused his body with the nucleus of the Akuma egg, turning him into a leaving doll to be devour by the Order."_ And Kanda squeeze her hear out of frustration and anger _. "I don't understand, aren't you happy to see that Alma is alive? Maybe is got something to do with the one you got between you two. Didn't you kill him over a woman."_ He snapped and tried to put Mugen through her only to be stopped by Allen.

 **"** **Calm down, Kanda. You know an attacked like this doesn't work on Road. Don't let her provoke you they got some plan in mind to try use you. Keep it together."** Allen told Kanda, but he was long gone by know.

 _"_ _Fine, have it your way. If you can't get it through your skull that, that is Alma I guess Alma will have to convince you himself."_ And by that moment Wisely who was talking to Road and telling every dirty little secret of the Order and the boys activated his power taking Kanda, Allen and Road to Kanda's mind.

The story between the Two is too much for a child to take, no wonder why Kanda is always so grumpy. Angel and Mugen end up crying and hugging each other, just like Dark and me they are married and so that explains why Kanda and Alma are soulmates. What the Order has done to them is unforgivable if we end up at the Mansion I am going to give specific orders on what are we going to do. If I have to force Allen's awakening I will do it. It is time to move my new plan and I will put everyone on the same page. The Order has fallen and hard this are not the actions of those who follow the light and probably the problem has already infiltrated the Black Order. I am going to use the Third Part of the War they are going to be the ones who will put this war to an end.

Too much blood, I can't take this anymore. Please make it stop.

 **"** **Please, stop. Please, stop it. Stop it. That's enough."** Allen said as he began to activate me. " **I said to stop damn it. We shouldn't be watching this, this are Kanda's personal memories. This wrong."** And using me he broke Wisely's concentration. **"No one should pride into his mind like this. Kanda, are you going to let them do this they are manipulating you!"** Activating me in real life and punching Kanda right at his forehead were Wisely's talisman sat innocently.

 _"_ _You broke Wisely's forehead! You are heartless you know that Allen."_

 **"** **I am just playing the game by the rules you guys created."**

 _"_ _Oh, no looks like you trigger Wisely's chronic nightmares. Nice try but you might have been too late."_

And just like that Desires moved everything and everyone. Allen lost it momentarily, but who wouldn't after so depressing tale. The Earl state again on not letting Allen go back to the Order and also saying how the Order's demonic creation will be their own doom. I am not too worried I can feel Judgment and Maria very close. When Alma awaken, she threw a blast of Dark Matter exploding everything of the building, only the people inside the shield were alive. The Crow has save them and Mana has managed to create a barrier around Alma locking her in. What came next was made fast and precise Allen and Mana had opened several Gates. Mana took Alma and Kanda, while Allen unites his Gate with the one Mana opened and they end up that the beautiful golden fields of the Campbell Mansion.


	16. A Secret is Revealed

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: I am so sorry. =( I know, I am completly late and I promise the chapter to be out in a few weeks and it took me a month, how e** **mbarrassing** **. - A few things more to be noticed: CC is being a problem and a thorn for our dear Mana and company, some character are going to be mentioned slightly on porpouse. The plot in this chapter is to make CC revealed his most precious secret... lets see if our precious Allen take CC out of guard. Keep your eyes open and concentrate your minds, 'cuz things are never as they seem.]**

 **Chapter 16 – A Secret is Revealed**

 **"** **Big Brother!"** Timmy came running with Lenalee behind.

 **"** **Timmy? What's going on? What are you doing here?"**

 **"** **We came with them."** said Lena smiling **"We were not going to be left behind."** Allen took Lena and hugged her close to him as I show myself as a human body, the other Innocence follow close behind.

"Mana," he looked at me. "We have to talk 'bout serious business, but before that. Alma needs to be turn into a girl fast and take the nucleus out of her as soon as you can. There is a possibility that Cyrus will come today or tomorrow. He is not the idiot we though he was."

 _"_ _I don't follow orders from you Innocence."_ Mana glared at me. _"I was already moving for that. Don't you dare on doing anything reckless, something tells me you want to finish waking him up."_

I smiled devilish and my aura changed to black rivaling Mana's very own. "They already know. He has thrown himself to the wolves, alone. He is slipping and the best thing I can do is waking him up. You might need him know more than ever."

 _"_ _That might be true, but do you know the danger you will put Allen if you force the Awakening? About Allen being not present during the Pit of Fire does not means he will not suffered a shock or make things even worst. That is the reason while all Noah's are left alone while their memories began to awaken."_ Mana was very serious about this.

"I just don't want him to slip again like what happened an hour ago, in front of the Earl." Mana looked at my direction sending me a glare. "It already happens twice that is why I believe that he will come here."

 **"** **Don't worry Crown Clown. I already remember a lot from the past."** Said Allen trying to calm me down, but when I looked at him, I should have known that he only wanted to gain my attention he was sending daggers at my direction. **"I recall when you promised that you were not going to bring me back, no matter how dire the situation will be.** " He was mad. How did that slip from me? I am always careful around him. When did this happened?

I send the glare back at him. "I will explain everything. About you, all I have are speculations since you being here is not my doing." I move to face everyone. "But before that let's cure this Crows and bring that Apostle to how she supposed to be. I can help with Alma, but I cannot extract the Akuma nucleus without killing her."

 _"_ _You keep saying her, while all I am seeing is a boy."_ Said Mana slightly confused.

"Alma is a girl in the body of a boy. This information is part of what traumatize her. The Order have the vision of boys or men been more essential in battle than woman." Everyone sweat droop even by thinking about it.

Mana took a deep breath _. "Okay, so let's get inside the house and began with the preparation for the girl. I am going to keep in mind of what you believe from Uncles Cyrus, but he hasn't come back to the house since he stole the memory's Hat."_ Mana said while taking slowly Alma up to keep her anger in check and walk the short distance to the house.

As soon as we entered, the house keeper Leila received us. **"Mana, how can I be of service?"**

 _"_ _Where is Mother?"_

 **"** **She is by Luisa's home looking for her, she said something about training for the girl. They aren't coming until night."**

 _"_ _Okay. Please can you set a room with wards, a big bed and space enough to do a ritual?"_

 **"** **Yes, young master."**

 _"_ _Also, make room for everyone else here."_

 **"** **Of course, it will be done."**

Leila came down once more saying that the room was ready, Cross took Alma and got her to the room while Mana and Allen take care of the Crows and prepare them for the worst. Lena and Timmy went to the kitchen to help Leila with dinner, only to be followed by Dark and Tsukikami. As always Innocence will protect their Apostle.

 _"_ _Leila, please call Mother and tell her that I came back and with company."_

 **"** **Something else you want me to tell her?"**

 _"_ _Yes, tell her Allen is here."_

 **"** **Okay."**

Mana give Allen a few talismans made to void the room out of any sound to be heard outside from it. Miss Leila gave Mana a light blue dress for the girl and took Kanda and Link with her claiming that she needs help with a few things for their visit.

Allen, Mana and I got to the room were Alma is, Cross finished with the preparations and sat the girl on the bed.

 **"** **Is it gonna hurt?"** asked Alma a little worried.

 _"_ _There is a big probability."_ Answered Mana. _"Please go to the bathroom and put this clothe on."_

As soon as Alma came back to the room the ritual began, suddenly the room became dark and I have seen Angel hid behind Judgment when out of blue the room began to shake. The power used in this room was enough to shake the entire building, but thanks to the wards that was an impossibility. Allen and Cross used their power to keep Alma in serenity and tranquility, while Mana concentrate in taking the nucleus out of her without damaging the body. With the help of Judgment and Angel's knowledge, I began with the body's looks, but it was impossible make her look like her original body. My goal was return her into a girl and that's what we did.

Four hours later we finished with Alma, she ends up as a beautiful young lady with long blue black hair, big dark blue eyes, fair skin and not a too short, but not too tall either. Mana did an excellent job, now he was sitting on the floor by the door with the "small" piece, of the Akuma Egg he extract from the girl. Cross was eying the piece and Allen's dark personality was getting out rather quickly.

 **"** **That is a small piece?! How in the nine Hells did they put that big piece inside of her?"** Allen was vivid. The piece was too big, it was as big as a paper clip, many will believe it is small but not even an Akuma is created with too much dark energy.

 **"** **I don't know you, but I don't want to know the details."** Said Cross, gross out.

 **"** **Father?"** Mana looked at him. **"I personally don't want Alma to return to the Order, can she stay here?"** Ask Allen.

 _"_ _Mother will not have problems with that. Talking about Mother, lets clean up, wake the girl and go down stairs mom is probably here by now. And knowing you, you're starving."_ At the last statement, Allen smiled.

Alma was so happy her light radiates all the house. She hugged Mana and said thank you like twenty times in a row. When we went down the Crows were human again and Kanda pulled Alma in a big hug. Everyone was relieved that she was okay. As Mana said Katherina was already home with a little bookworm named Luisa. She went to Mana hugged him and scold him playfully, but when she noticed Allen and Mana present his son she began to cry. Kathie asked Allen if he remembers her in which he said, yes with a sad smile. In the past Katherina, was a great Mother figure for Allen even if she was just a friend of his Father. Deep down inside he will always believe for her to be his Mother, who now is his Grandmother. The sad moment was interrupt when the stomach of my kid growled very loud making everyone laugh and remind them they haven't eat yet.

After dinner, I went to the tree in which once Leila habit, the tree that Kathie named Cordelia when younger. It is unknown to everyone in the house that Leila is an Innocence, Kathie's Innocence, but of course she is acting under my command soon after I left the house when Cyrus awoken me. As I watch the stars I feel two people getting close to me.

 **"** **There you are Crown Clown, I've been looking for you."** Allen said while I look at him, he was with Mana by his side.

I smiled a little. "You are here for the information." It was not a question.

 **"** **Probably, I am mad at you. But after all the hardship this time my life is not like last time."**

"You might be correct. But…"

 _"_ _But?"_ asked Mana. I stayed quiet.

 **"** **Crown Clown, what is it?"**

"But everything I work so hard on did not work the way I want it to be. You, for starters were not supposed to born into this war again, not after my promise. But whoever bring you here, possibly God, says you are needed." I said everything I believe was short as I could.

 **"** **So, the Apocryphos are the problem this time."**

 _"_ _No, Allen. They have always been the problem. They and those humans they help."_ Mana said.

 **"** **Do you have any idea of what we can do?"**

"Let's talk about that tomorrow. Go rest both of you. I will soon follow too." They went inside and Allen got worried a little.

I stayed behind thinking on what move I should make next. I walk back to the house and entered when Leila joined me.

 **"** **I have prepared rooms for all of us too."** I looked at her surprised.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." She smiled.

I went upstairs and follow my wife's energy only to find her waiting for me. Tonight, I will have a dreamless sleep.

 **~ TIME SKIP ~ 9 AM [Mana's POV]**

I woke up with a start when I heard a loud noise coming from down stairs. It was clear how Mom was having a hatred discussion with someone and whoever that person is, was losing. I was already changed when I see Allen getting inside my room with an evil smirk, for once I asked myself if he was awake or sleep walking. Allen is a very mean person and so is that Innocence of him.

 **"** **Good morning, Father. Did they wake you up?"**

 _"_ _They did."_ His eyes gleamed with a very dangerous light and his aura became black. _"What is with you? You look ready to kill someone."_

 **"** **Crown Clown is my problem."** o.0 Okay **…. "He said he was going to talked to me, but all he said was that his greatest fear is for me to be taking drastic measures without thinking twice about it. I know I manage to wake up without giving him a hint about it, but still that doesn't mean he have to say mean things to me."** Allen is rebelling against the Innocence how interesting.

 _"_ _So, the Innocence told you to calm down, think and be careful of your surroundings. That's good, I could swear that he is worried about something only you both have knowledge of. Whatever it is, seems to be very important so take it easy."_

Allen looked at me very serious and confused.

 **"** **Okay, Father I will try my best."**

We went downstairs and found Leila with a pitch of water and a very wet annoyed Clown.

It seems to be that the commotion was the Innocence fighting against one another. I have heard something about rules and deceptions, also something about 'I am going to poke your eyes out!', followed by 'I am going to kill you right were you at and I will prove you do not have the guts to fight me, stupid flower!'. As I looked around me I have found the Innocence Apostles laughing so hard, saying something of Allen and Kanda being the same do them.

And sometimes I say that my family is too much to handle, but this people will destroy the world in a blink of an eye. Could it be that all of us together will make a family in balance between dark and light? If this is true, I will like to be alive at the end of this war to see it.

Now that I think about it… Was this what Crown Clown has been talking about all this time? Probably. I answered my own question as I smiled.


	17. What the Hell is going on?

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: I don't know I might have gone crazy, but I think that CC have said a little to much information this time. But the again if you read too fast your are going to miss it. *Evil Laugh* OKay so, in this chapter we are going to have a little flashback of our the first episodes of the Anime/Manga, this was done to make and better undertanding {I Hope} to what the Innocence may be explaining. - Before I let you continue with the story. I will remind again to give all to your attention at what everyone is saying, espacially to Crown Clown.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: What the Hell is going on**

 **Dark Boots [POV]**

Since this morning, CC and Mugen were fighting about a few disrespectful movements against our ideals the Order has been making since they have found the 'Prophecy'. CC was complaining about the "small" piece of Dark Matter they have incorporated in the artificial body of Alma Karma. To make things even worst for my favorite Clown, Allen waked up very early as usual asking why he was back once again at the war, when he promised Allen he will not do it. Is not that he does not understand CC, is that whatever they both have knowledge of his memory is still blurry. They end up fighting and sending daggers to each other, I have to admit the Noah's are very handful and probably CC and Leila are the only ones who can tolerate them.

Mugen tried to defend Allen when they began to yell. I am pretty sure they've woken up everyone else who were in slumber. About fifteen minutes later Allen stormed from the living room to Mama's bedroom. I do not understand why CC has become so impatience with Allen, he knows more than anyone that Allen will go to Mana and more now that they love each other as Father and Son once more. But poor Mugen received deadly threads from CC about killing him if he continues getting in the way. CC 's eyes were gold with rage at whatever Allen have done yesterday at North America Branch with the Noah Family.

Katherina came down asking and demanding what was happening this early in the morning and CC charged at Mugen only to be stopped by the needles of Compass, but that made him change course and they began to fight to keep him steady. The exorcist began to exit their rooms looking at the commotion and trying to stop their laughter and failing miserably, when Leila came from the kitchen with a pitch of cold water and threw it over CC stopping him right on his tracks, his eyes calmed but he got annoyed. When I looked at the top of the stairs Allen had a diabolical smirk and I understood CC's temperament he was reacting to Allen's feelings. This little Noah was very mad, and enjoying CC's lack of control.

 _"Who did it?"_ came a voice from behind Allen. The young man walked down pass Allen and Mana and stand before CC with a very stern look in his eyes.

 _"Neah?!"_ Katherina exclaim. _"Oh, my God you are awake."_ She continues but she was ignored as another staring contest began.

"That recovery was quick. You must be using the energy of the house to keep you in shape." Said my very annoyed husband.

 _"I have my ways."_ Neah smirked. _"I supposed you know better than this. You are not someone to lose control only because your Apostle is going into a tourmaline of emotions. You are mad about something else and you're using Allen as an excuse. I've been to many years by you to not noticing."_ Neah keeps talking while CC's demeanor change slowly and his aura emits fear to all of us. _"I know you clown, now can you please be nice and explain to us what in the NINE HELLS IS GOING ON!"_ He ends up yelling at CC, losing his cool.

CC's darkness went out instantly as hearing Neah yelling at him in the end. He sighs and sat down beckoning me to sit on his lap, he seems to be trying to calm himself and keeps his hands full. So… this means he is not calm yet.

"Do you remember the mission on The Aria of the Land and the Clear Skies?" ask CC suddenly earning everyone's attention.

 _"Yes. That was Allen's first mission as a true Exorcist."_ Answer Neah.

"Exactly. Now can you explains to me wat happened during that mission?" Oh, I know what he is doing. He will choose this story to give a lesson to every exorcist and Noah in this room.

 _"Which part to you want?"_

CC gave Neah the look, the one in which he says 'don't be an idiot and answer the damn question.'

 _"The old man lied to protect… um… Lala, the Doll, who was the real Ghost of Mater. Allen finally finds them, but Lala tries to repel him by sending pillars on him. He stopped her by destroying the other pillars which enables him to reach the Doll. The Doll begs him to let the Innocence in her until Guzol dies and can turn her off himself. They tell their past to Allen, and the young exorcist accepts their wish but Kanda wakes up and orders him to immediately take the heart of. Kanda states that they must take the innocence and leave to survive as Allen argues that he is ready to "sacrifice" himself to protect the two. As they argue, Lala and Guzol are impaled by the Akuma._

 _The inanimate doll and the old man fell on the ground as the Akuma steals the Innocence. Enraged as this sight, Allen claims back the Innocence as you evolved into a canon. He destroys the sand armor and overwhelms the opponent. Allen is exhausted and the Akuma attempts to kill him, but Kanda stops the hit with his katana. Then together they finish the Akuma. The Innocence is put back into Lala. Sadly, this is not Lala anymore, as she is rebooted and every memory of hers as vanished. The old man gets to hear a last lullaby before dying."_

"Are you sure that the Doll was not Lala anymore?" CC was serious this time, as all of us got the hint on not saying anything.

 _"It was obvious that the Doll was completely different, from the beginning."_

"That is correct, she was acting differently. But here is the catch, was she attached to Guzol?"

 _"I suppose."_

"Okay exorcists, please explains to me how did you feel when you lost your Innocence." Why is he doing this to us? I know he is mad but still.

 **"Useless."** Said my Lenalee.

 **"Empty."** Said Allen, looking ashamed.

"Now can you explain how did Lala felt?" everyone looked at him.

 **"You are saying that the Innocence was wounded."** Link said in confusion, receiving a glare from every Innocence in the room.

"What all of you do not understand is that we are not objects, we are alive, our complexity may differ from normally, but we have feelings and we fight for what we believe and for the ones we love. I can't believe that after all this time I do not receive the respect in which I supposed to be dictate and I do not care. Therefore, I do not let anybody knows which is my real status along the war. But this time, I need time to think, everything became complicated in a blink of an eye and I need peace and tranquility. But all I receive is: why did you do this, why did you do that; you can't do this, you can't do that. I am tired, I couldn't sleep well last night and I did as I've been asked by my friends of being in the same plane with their Apostles, but not anymore. We are going to our plane to our dimension until I feel better." CC is trembling by hugging me. This is too much to all of us as well. "During that time, think in what are all of you going to do. This war is not over and is not the end, only the beginning."

We vanished and Lena began to cry letting herself fell to the floor. Alma moved to hug her crying too, Allen was hugging Timmothy while he lost it as he couldn't see Tsukikami anymore. **"I am sorry, Crown Clown. I know I've been too much for you lately, but I feel left out in whatever you have in mind. I might have woken up, but not completely and many memories are still blurry."** CC moved from me to stands in front of Allen as Timmy moved to Katherina, CC is destroyed by Allen's actions, he is about cry. **"I agree with Mana you should let me wake up, by my own time even if I say things in the most unfortunate time. Is not like I can't play dumb or anything. I am sorry, I yelled at you this morning, I really am."**

"You are a very bad person Mr. Clown" said Tsukikami taking appearance once more as he walks to a very disturb Timmy.

"I believe he needs to receive an award for that excellent performance don't you think Dark?" said Judgment who was by Cross with an amused look.

"You are despicable CC." Glared Leila from the kitchen.

"Hey! Why am I been attacked by all of you!" glaring at all the Innocence in the room and then he looked at me as I reappeared at the same place I was sitting before. "Aren't you going to help me here, they are bulling me."

"Nope." I said smiling at my Clown as he smiled at me. Then he turned around and hugged Allen who was in shock as he noticed he had been played by his very own Innocence.

 **[Crown Clown POV]**

Allen's face is priceless, I feel his confusion and sadness. So, I hugged him tight as he began to react trying and failing to extract himself from me. "You are so cute!" I squealed as I let him go noticing on how many shades of red he was turning.

"No, but really you need to stop and think a little bit about all of us, and even as I don't want to return to the nest… the Order, we need to." I explained as I recovered from my laughing fit. "There are many things they need to understand about us, especially you and me Allen."

 **"And why is that?"** Allen's curiosity is growing.

"Because you my friend are the Apostle of The Heart of Innocence, and that makes me the Leader of all Innocence." I grin widely as his eyes almost popped out of his face.

 **"Wait. What?! Since when I don't remember any of that!"** hahahahahahahaa I am going to die in here.

"Probably because I never told you that." All eyes were on me, exactly as I wanted. I am the center of attention today. "Why are going to the nest? Because I am going to retrieve my cube. I am not going to let a group of inept humans who believe in games instead of war, to keep destroying lives in favor to win a war, just because they think they can."

 _"You keep saying nest."_ Said Mana as he looked cautiously at me.

"Yes, nest. Because I am 100% that those Apo-creeps and their Leader have infiltrated the Order. Reason why I want my cube back."

 **"But wait. What about Hevlaska?"** ask Lenalee.

"What about her?" I ask kinda bored.

 **"She is the Apostle of the Cube. What are you going to do to her? She s massive."** She continues.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I keep on smiling. "Don't be mad at me, but this is why I wanted to forced your memories Allen. There was a change in our plans the last time we worked together. I vowed on bring you here to when I decide when the war is going to end. I might be the Heart of Innocence, but I cannot do anything without my Apostle. I lost all the rights on being omnipotent when I saved you from the deeps to hell and turn the First Noah into an Apostle of Innocence."

 _"Hmmmm…"_ Neah seems to be thinking. _"Do you have a plan?"_

"Plan? What is that? Is that edible?" Mana's glare intensified and Neah just ignored me.

 _"Just tell us what to do and we will do it. I know that my dear brother does not trust you, because he doesn't know you. But I trust you and all of you need to go into action soon. So, what's the plan."_ Neah is becoming annoying.

"We will divide ourselves in two groups. All exorcist in exception of Alma are going to return to the Black Order. In there we will doing different tasks, as is to look for information, keep everything to us, keeps rectangle mustache out of our necks and Allen needs authority. So, General Cross you need to make the Order give Allen the title of a General as he deserve it. As for the other Exorcist, back in the Order we need to keep then in the dark until we can get out of there without being track." I give a look to Compass who nodded. "Bookman and Jr have been abducted by the Noah Family, they probably looking for information about the Third Part of the War by themselves, I am saying that there is a big chance that the Earl is not completely aware of the actions of the others."

The Exorcist seems to be thorn in pieces as soon as they heard the news about their friends. "I am going to hope that they can get out of this alive, both of 'em. Compass came here to give me the news, but this news complicate things for us, those who will be going to the Order. Because Fidiora has put a few of his corrosion inside of Chaozii's body. May any of you, Twins, explain to them why these complicate things?"

 _"Fidiora's corrosion lives inside a human body, until he decides it is time to terminate with the messenger. It is something similar as what the Earl do with Akuma, as the corrosion lives he can hear or and see what the messenger do, say or hear around them."_ Mana explains simple and concrete.

"Bapt can cure him, but since I am here I do not know in which condition they both are. Bapt may be an Equipment Type Innocence, but as I said before with the case of Lala and Guzol, both Innocence and Apostle suffer mayor damage. Innocence is not only connected by just essence, Innocence is connected by soul with our Apostles so everything you feel we feel and everything we feel you feel. It is going to be like that always. I am going to give you the example of what happened with Kanda and Alma and their Innocence. They couldn't synchronize at the beginning because they were strangers to the Innocence, until they have found that the Order moved their souls to the new bodies and by doing this they had been able to activate once more." Angel and Mugen were looking at the floor when their Apostles looked at them with round big eyes.

 _"And the second group?"_ Insist Neah again.

"I believe you still remember your task when you were at my realm-."

 _"…yes."_

"You will continue doing that and you are going to take Alma with you. She can't stay here or she will become a vegetable. While you keep, yourself occupied looking around the world for information I may have left behind. You will need to keep in contact with Katherina and Luisa in case you are needed as soon as the Bookman's make it back home."

 _"Okay. I believe Mana is going with you."_ I nod. _"What about the Crows?"_

"They are going to stay here. They know far too much information to let them loose inside the Order. Also, they wanted to be useful to God, then here they will do that and more." I command as I looked at them in reproach.

 _"I don't have problems with that. But I may have a problem if we are going in deep and move the Third Part of the War to battle against the others I am going to be left unprotected without the twins here."_ Said Katie.

 **"That is not true My Lady."** Said Leila with a warm smile. **"I am an Innocence in protection of the Campbell Family, these is my human form and I am the one who keeps this shield around the territories since the very beginning."**

"Now that everyone here is in the same page let's prepare ourselves to get out of here today. Katie, I have a feeling that HE, will come tomorrow morning. Please keep in contact with the Twins and through Mana you will be able to contact me if the situation needs my attention."

 _"Of course,"_ she smiled warm a hugged the Twins goodbye after took Allen and hugged him making him promise we will survive this time.


	18. Announcement

**Hello**

 **I come here by saying some news:**

 **I haven't abandoned the Story and I would not be able to post any chapters until 'Madness' pass on.**

 **For further noticed, tonight Tuesday and tomorrow Wednesday, Hurricane Irma will be coming and "attack" my Island Puerto Rico. So, we probably will not have electrical energy for a few months, depending on how bad the situation get for the Island.**

 **I promise, by all the time I wil try to go further in the Story and I am very sorry but I wasn't be able to finish and/or edit the next coming chapter. My bad, I was having personal situations that make me stop for a while on continue with the Story and I was not planning on Mrs. Irma Hurricane on attacking us.**

 **Hopefully next time there will more that one chapter at the same time and more of CC's and Allen's antics and probably a few more adventures for our dear Noah Family and the Exorcists consisting on how bad CC's plan "will fail". But with CC, things are never as they say, there is always more than it meets the eye.**

 **I don't know how many of you will take it, but here I'll be posting a fragment of what will come next in future chapters** ** _[Just Read and Review and let me know what you think will happened - and as soon as I can I will read it and post the chapters.]_**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Neah's [POV]**

 **Story of Time**

The only way to stop this war is finding the Pierrot Clown. Most probably this Clown has possession of the Heart of Innocence. This Clown will not kill the Millennium Earl or this Clown will vanish.

The Pierrot Clown will stop the war. Many of the actions this person will take will be made by instinct. It could be because he once was The Lord Millennium or because of his Innocence power.

Once upon a time, there was once a very noble Noah who had possession of a very beautiful gem. But this gem was no ordinary gem, it was a powerful piece of the most valuable heart.

The Heart is the concept that later in history will be forgotten. It wasn't until many millennia in the future when a young woman get pregnant of her best friend who called himself a Noah. This girl was a fan of time, she was always worried of time, she was obsessed with time, she was very timid and always stays home waiting for the hour her friend will come. Most the time he was there at her home by noon with a big smile on his face and a flower just for her. They were close since she once has clock shop at the Capital, even when she moved a little further he was always there at the right time.

One time when he couldn't come, she embarks a journey to the Emerald Forest looking for a cave many people in town always talked. Its beauty is worth to see. By already at the Forest a furious lightning storm came she found refuge inside the beautiful cave. Out of boredom she went to a clock stone illuminated by the emeralds of the cave and clean all the dirt that covert it. in gratitude, it gave her a pendant with and emerald Clock. When the storm calmed down she made her way back home feeling happier than ever because she went outside for the first time in forever. When she opens the door of her house she found her friend very mad glaring in her direction which she ignored giving him the brightest of the smiles.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_

 **"Outside the Village Walls, since you told me you weren't able to come in a while I decide to go out. I didn't know a storm was coming."**

 _"A storm?! It could have killed you!"_

 **"I was near the cave and I took refuge inside. It was beautiful, I wish you could see it."**

 _"Why didn't you told Me? Do you know how worried I was?"_

 **"I am not sorry. I have the most wonderful adventure and I am not going to let you ruin it me for me. You must be happy that I for once took your advice."**

He smiled. _"I am. But that doesn't mean I was not worried."_ And he kissed her.

They kissed their frustration, their fears, their endless friendship, their love and that very same day, they dive other into the hands of love. It wasn't until almost three months later when Adam never came back, because the problems of the main capital became problematic, that Mira had find out that she was with child. This made her very happy. During night time her friend once came back telling her of the new threat found on Capital. He stayed the night and left very early in the morning and she couldn't tell him the wonderful news. A neighbor friend took her to the Medical House to help her give birth six months later. In his absence, a beautiful baby boy with big blue-gray eyes was born.

The next month her best friend came to the house looking exhausted, he was eying the big basket she was carrying as she entered the house. she left the baby in the basket over the table for him to see. He took the baby bundle and stare at the boy in adoration and he promised to care for them in everything they needed. Three years and a half later the town was attacked by monsters and the young woman found out she was an Apostle of Innocence. She with two other Apostles found their way to the capital, looking for Adam. In there, they were attacked once more, her child was in danger. When she found him, he got scared because she was living for a safer place for Innocence Apostles. The young woman left their child with her Father knowing he will be protected and safe with him and his family.

 **"** **Please, Adam take care of our baby. Destiny found another direction for me. I love you, until we meet again."**

 **End of Story of Time**

 **"…** **The tale is incomplete."** Said Alma.

 _"_ _Lesson number one, nothing CC lets behind is complete and if it is, it does not make sense."_ Neah said annoyed.

 **"** ***Sigh* Then how are we going to find the information?"**

"You have to record it." Angel smiled. "Nothing is easy when history have so many tales to tell." She look at Neah. "But this tales is all connected."

 _"_ _I know."_ Neah almost whisper.

 ** _If you havent read above, please I suggest you to do it._**


	19. Is CC Hiding Something or Protecting It?

**Hi, everyone. I now I'm late, but another Hurricane came by. So, here as promise is the next chapter. Chapter 19 is in the process of editing. Hopefully next week will be the next chapter. Since is a pain editing on the cellphone and posting them. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 18: Is CC hiding something or protecting It?

Story of Time

The only The way to stop this war is finding the Pierrot Clown. Most probably this Clown has possession of the Heart of Innocence. This Clown will not kill the Millennium Earl or this Clown will vanish.

The Pierrot Clown will stop the war. Many of the actions this person will take will be made by instinct. It could be because he once was The Lord Millennium or because of his Innocence power.

Once upon a time, there was once a very noble Noah who had possession of a very beautiful gem. But this gem was no ordinary gen, it was a powerful piece of the most valuable heart.

The Heart is the concept that later in history will be forgotten. It wasn't until many millennial in the future wh3n a going woman get pregnant of her best friend who called himself a Noah. This girl was a fan of time, she was always worried of time, she was obsessed with time, she was very timid and always stays home waiting for the hour her friend will come. Most ok if the time h3 was there at her home by noon 2ith a big smile on his face and a flower just for her. They were close since she once has clock shop at the Capital, even when she moved a little further he was always there at the right time.

One time when he couldn't come, she embarks a journey to the Emerald Forest looking for a cave many people in town always talked. It's beauty is worth to see. By already at the Forest a furious lightning storm came she found refuge inside the beautiful cave. Out of boredom she went to a clock stone illuminated by the emeralds of the cave and clean all the dirt that covered it. In gratitude, it have her a pendant with an emerald clock. When the storm calmed down she made her way back home feeling happier that ever because she went outside for the first time in forever. When she opens the door of her house she found her friend very mad glaring in her direction which she ignored giving him the brightest of the smiles.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_

 **"Outside the Village Walls, since you told me you weren't able to come in a while I decide to go out. I didn't know a storm was coming."**

 _"A storm?! It could have killed you!"_

 **"I was near the cave and u took refuge. It was beautiful, I wish you could see it."**

 _" Why didn't you told me? Do you know how worried I was?"_

 **"I am not sorry. I have the most wonderful adventure and I am not going to let you ruin it for me. You must be happy that I for once took your advice."**

He smiled. _"I am. But that doesn't mean I was not worried."_ And he kissed her.

They kissed their frustration, their fears, their endless friendship, their love and that very same day, they give together into the waves of love. It wasn't until almost three month later when Adam never came back, because the problems of the main capital became problematic, that Mira had find out that she was with child. This made her very happy. During night time her friend once came back telling her of the new threat found on Capital. He stayed the night and left very early in the morning and she couldn't told him the wonderful news. A neighbor friend took her to the Medical House to help her give birth six months later. In his absence, a beautiful baby big with big blue-gray eyes was born.

The next month her best friend came to the house looking exhausted, he was eying the big basket she was carrying as she entered the house, she left the baby in the basket over the table for him to see. He took the baby bundle and stare at he bit in adoration and he promised to care for then in everything they needed three years and a half later the town was attacked by monsters and the young woman found our the was an Apostle of Innocence. She with two other Apostles found their way to the Capital, looking for Adam. In there, they were attacked once more, her child was in danger when she found him, he got scared because she was living for a safer place for Innocence Apostles the young woman left their child with her Friend knowing he will be protected and safe with him and his family.

 **"Please, Adam take care of our baby. Destiny found another direction for me. I love with. Until we meet again."**

End of Story of Time

 **"… The tale is incomplete."** Said Alma.

 _" Lesson number one, nothing CC left behind is complete and if it is, it does not make sense."_ Neah said annoyed.

 **"*Sigh* Then how are we going to find the information?** "

"You have to record it." Angel smiled. "Nothing is easy when history have so many takes to tell." She look at Neah. "But this tales are all connected."

 _"I know."_ Neah almost whisper.

 **"Angel do you know why this information is this way?"** asked Alma.

"Because he is Crown Clown." Like that answer it. "But CC's origins are not nice, he is a very dangerous Innocence, but at the same time God trust him the most."

Neah and Alma didn't know how to respond to the information given to them…

 _"… okay, so let look on information on Crown Clown them and later on his secret."_

 **"You sure about that?"**

 _"Yes, Alma I am."_ He looked at the Innocence who was looking at his direction. _"Will you be able to pin-point to me on the right direction?"_

"Not really, but since I am here, a little help wouldn't be bad."

A few hours later at the Campbell gigantic library Neah, Katie and Alma were critically eyeing the nine big books Leila and Angel sat before them with information on their leader the Crown Clown Innocence.

 **"Isn't that a bit too much?"** Alma complains as soon as she found her voice.

"Not really, it can be worst." Angel mocked her.

 _"Much, much worst. The library the Innocence have at their realm is a fucking mess even the books look like and Apocalypse pass through them."_ Neah continue with an annoying memory.

"Young Master. The books in the library they are not even books." Leila receivers a glare. " They are what is left of them."

"But then again, if you had the opportunity to read them it only means that CC trust you. Because not even Dark Boots have permission to get inside." Angels said.

 _"That's nice to know, but with all that incomplete information there is nothing much we can do."_ Said the annoyed Noah.

 _ **[Using the song, Story time by Nightwish]**_

 **"During the night a child-like man walked through all of Gaia in a journey with only a gem in his hand. There he found the dreams of every man silently watching by the blue sky, at every chimney or every moonlit sight. Later a story may read all the real story with the memories he once hold dear. With it you may find the core of Life and the Innocence who says which END is reality."**

Read by Kate's apprentice Luisa. All of our reactions were the same, as asking ourselves what the hell do that mean.

 _"May any of you two please explain?"_ Katie said.

The Innocence only looked at her with big eyes unable to speak.

"Oh, my." Leila look worried. "Angel, I though that was only a moth, not reality."

"O.O Alright listen up. Crown Clown's information has been left here. Do, the obvious is we will end up walking or passing through the world to find the rest of the informatiom." Angel got serious, "This passage is not only a hint and information, but also is a warning. Yelling us, our hour at will not be easy." Angel then look at Leila and both nodded. "CC has giving us a hint."

 **"Is that all?"** Alma asked.

"No, it means that Allen is more important to this war than we though. It also involve the Twins.

"Angel, there most. W another passage before you'll go." Leila said.

 _"o.O Okay then. Let's finish with the Books a s when we finish we brains storm them together."_ Neah decide.

 _ **~The Mystery of the 14th Noah ~**_

"The truth of the 14th Noah have been lost within the years. He has always being part of the 1st, and as he grew up as a normal human child, he learned to care for others. The powers he possessed are similar to those of his Father. -- Almost by instinct the family feel safe around him, but he always dream with the outside world -- in the end he finish up betraying them all.

After the attack by Emerald City and Mira has left her only son with his Father, het best friend 7 years ago, the need if the 14th member as a new edition of the Royal Family has been heard at Gaia. This news has scared her a little, because now he also have become a target for the enemy.

The enemy attacked the Capital an the Royal Family has t0aken refuge at the Center Tower. I asked Father if I could go to the Sanctuary and ask help form the Gods. He ignored me as usual – he has been like that since he received news that my mother was killed approximately two years ago. Personally, I do not believe the news were true. As he ignored me I went down to the Sanctuary and ask the Gods not only for help, but to guide with my new journey. Without the knowledge of my family, I made a replica of the Elohim City, it may take journey around Gaia to keep save the family whom I love. There is only one way to move it -music- but not every music. It needs the Central Piano and the Song, I've always been found to. I do not know why I adore this song. "Two Hands Sealed Together With One Kiss." At the sanctuary. I've always be attached to this particular gem, I've been told by Father to never touch it. When I notice the structure of the tower shake I noticed that the Enemy has already made it here. When I was about the door I felt the energy of the Gem calling me. For once I did not think, went back took the Gemfron the Altar and ran to aid my Family. The protection of my Father was all I care about during that moment , nothing else matter. As I ran forward to my Father room I found Wisely, Road, Fidiora, Mashima and Lulu trying to find their way from the fire, full with rage and despair I use the Royal Sword to kill the enemy and open the Gate to my creation. "Get in! You'll be safe there!" I command. "What about you?" asked Road. "I'll be okay, I'll find Father and the rest!" As I run in direction of the Main Hall. Along the way I was opening Gates under their feet of every member of the Family throwing them directly into the Ark. I made it to the Main Hall only to fondly Father and Joyd desperate fighting the enemy. They calmed when I joined the fight and when they saw me. The enemy soon disappear around us, but the battle was not over yet. During a moment of breath I explained to my Father what was the Ark and it's porpiusr and how to use it. Not even a minute after I finished I had the feeling that something was very wrong, by instinct I opened the Gate right behind us and when my Father was going to ask me what was going in ibloo at my chest a wjole created by a blast of magic. I felt two extreme powers near me, one was very angry and the other was full of despair. When suddenly u opened my eyes I found myself in my Fathers arms. He was crying aslinf me nit to go and leave him. As I felt myself being hugged in a blanket of warmth I slowly let myself go in peace saying softly… "Adam, no Father. I have always been your child thanks for giving me this opportunity to know you and have a wonderful family." Then I knew no more…

During the periodic time of almost 7,000 years, the accomodator of the Heart travel the world looking for people who had the same ability as him, to use the Gods Crystal. He have made a new family full of friends from different regions and places, looking for a place where people like him were accepted. As the years passed he have seen the monsters, The Royal Family have created out of Greed and Pain of the humans heart. Those demons were the Souls of the family and friends of the Millennium Earl. This has bring pain into the Heart's Apostle. He decide to destroy the demons and he discovered another power his Crystal have, the ability to see the Souls of the Akuma.

 **"Was this what you were looking for?"** asked Luisa.

 _"What is the tittle?"_ asked Katie.

 **" 'The Mystery if the 14th Noah, but Neah this information says that what you know is incorrect."** Luisa continues.

 _"You're right?"_

"Young Master, you are thinking too hard ." Leila said.

 _"It's just… if the Ark was created by the 14th, then why I do not remember any of this?"_ Neah is confused.

"But remember Neah, that was many and ago it is normal for you not to remember everything. Even if you are a Noah, you are a human by nature." Angel explains his lack of recognition. "Also, not everyone sees it equal and the sides of the story varies of the person who experience it. Even Joyd might have a different version. Of what happened that day."

 **"What is really interesting is that he has left open the idea which says he was a life. Also every time the story was written in past tense."** Alma said with fascination.

 **"Neah?"** asked Luisa. He look at her. **"Who is Mira? She is not Eve, right?"**

 _"No, she wasn't. I don't remember Mira that well, I don't know about Mana thou."_ His eyes smiled a little. _"All I remember about her is how much Adam loved her."_

Luisa smiled and turn to Katie. **"What about you Katie, do you remember Mira?"**

 _"Not exactly. I've never actually knew her, but I've been told a lot about her. Do you remember when I asked Allen if have remembers me?"_

 **"Yes."**

 _"I was talking about that time. I saw him the up."_ Katie smiled sadly.

Katie stand up and brusquely looked through the window to the from yard.

 _"Leila, create a barrier around this room when you finish join me. Cyrus is near by."_ Command Katie as she walked our the room.

 _"O.o That Clown called it again did he received information from someone or did he pulled a Mana?"_ Neah asked.

"He followed his instincts." Leila and Angel said in unison.

 **[Leia's POV]**

I moved to the kitchen to start dinner as Katie took a book and read waiting for her dear brother. I've seen then grew up he was not a greedy boy – He never given me the impression of an evil ma. Something may had happened to him with a tragic experience, because those who walk in the shoes of the Millennium Earl has tragic experiences.

What worries me the most is that before taking the role as the Earl, he first went to CC – CC said he wanted him to kill the Twins. Why does he want a to get rid if them? This is the question I've been asking myself all this time.

 **~ Ding ~ Dong ~**

That must be him. I left want I was doing and went to the door. As I opened I saw a different man with tattoos around his eyes, a look full of knowledge and a sad smile, dress like an Adventurer or I could say, as a true Bookman.

 _"Leila, please come with me. I need help."_ He ask.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Dad and Deak are in a very bad stage and I can't carry them both without hurting them more than they already are."_ He answers.

 _"Did he said, Dad?"_ Katie said as she walk to the door. _"I'll go with you. Leila can t get out of the house it her protection spell will ceased from existence."_

"I'll prepare a room for them." They both smiled.

"Who is he?" I jumped by the sudden voice.

"That's Cyrus." I answered.

"Is he a Bookman?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he always has been. He disobey a lot of rules and Bookman dishonor him." I said as I prepare the room.

 _"Mana said, he took the Top-hat with the memories, that turns him into the Millennium Earl."_ Neah said from the door with the sheets in hand.

"What if there was another reason for it?" I said. "I still can't believe that he had evil reasons."

 _"You may be right about that. My brother is an expert jumping to conclusions."_ Neah skilled softly to me and I smiled back.

 _ **Knock – knock – knock**_

" _I'll open he door and give them a hand."_ Neah announced, I followed.

 _"What happened to him?! He looks like -- Fidiora…"_ Neah said.

 _"Yes, check him, I do not know if I took them all out."_ Cyrus kindly asked.

Neah touch Jr's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration when suddenly he open them. _"Someone already did it, I am not mistaken is Iron Hammer."_

"Is he with Junior?" I asked.

 _"It seems so, but I don't think he is conscious."_ Neah answered.

" Look for a pair of stigmas in the area of his arms and hands. Is the only way of the Toy Hammer is not here." Angel said with a worried look.

 _"In his wrist. Do I get him out?"_

When I was about to answer Compass came in with two small towels with cold water and answer Beach's question. "No, let then heal by their own. The experience was a lot to take in and they also received torture from Desires. They'll wake up on a few hours or probably tomorrow."

When Neah move to his Mothers who was softly crying, compass put on Jr's forehead a small towels saying a small prayer to restore Iron's energy and give him hope.

"This is hard for all of us so, Cyrus I believe you were going to ecplain." I said taking command of the situation in from of us.

 _"Yes, let's go to the library."_

While everyone has taken their previous sits he walked around.

 _"As you know Katie, I was here three years ago."_ She nod. _"And I took that Top-hat with me."_ She nod again. _"But tell me, how is Mana?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked.

 _"Do he looks different? Peaceful? Normal? Happy?"_ We all got shock.

 _"Yes…"_ she answered carefully.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Who did you talked with?" Angel asked.

He smiled in our direction. _"When the Twins began to awake I began to worry about Katherina's safety and display Father for the first time ever. This was the correct sedition and I didn't knew it until I adventures myself in that creepy forest. There I knew her what to do, when to do it and what exactly was going to happened. She advised me that I was going to loose everything and everyone and that I have to prepare myself to the worst case scenario."_

 _"Did you sell your soul to the devil?!"_ yelled Katie.

 _"No. – Who exactly is the devil?"_ None of us answered. _"He is nothing but an illusion to blame for all the 'bad' things to exist. But what you believe to be evil, for others is the right thing to so. So what is evil and what is good?"_

 **"If I think they what you said before, good and evil is nothing more than an adjective given to the action s someone do. Depending to how people sees the world around them.** " Alma said putting the information together.

 _"That is correct Miss. Now another question: Who are the bad guys, The Noah Family or the Black Order?"_

Alma looked to the floor trying to put in order what she was going to say, then she look at Angel saying: _"Neither of then are the food guys not the bad guys in this war. The problem or what could be categorize as the bad guys as you well put it, are the greed, the envy, the jealousy and the grief of humanity's heart. Those emotions are the ones who move people to take the actions who slowly Crete a well organize chaos naked the Holy War."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm going to ask. Did you have a tragic experience?"_ Cyrus carefully ask.

 **"Yes. The Black Order bring me "back to life" – If you can call it that -. Then I lost it when I saw my original body and I almost got killed by the person I love the must in this world."** Alma explains briefly.

 _"By actions like that is why the Order is not categorize like the good guys I this battle."_ He took a deep breath closing his eyes and sitting down by the window. _"Now, I'll explain what is going on… are girl that u meet in the Forest U.S. none other but the one we called God, it was a shock to me, to noticed that out Holy Father is actually a Holy Mother. She told me about a few things she need my help with. Beginning with the Stars of Innocence lock3d at the Altar located at the Campbell's territories. The instructions were: Free my old friend, but I need you to make him believe that you want to kill the Twins. He will flee and began to take action. As soon as his gone you need to deceive your family on believing the same thing. This is the only way you'll be free of them and the only way for you to find the information you seek."_ He look to the outside of the open door. _"Father, you are awake."_

Bookman am never said anything, but the look on his eyes was pure adoration.

"Oh come on, old man! He was following orders from our Lady." Smiled soon while he moved cautiously to where Angel and I, sitting in the middle of us with a big smile. "Lavi come here, this is Alma she is a second exorcist, just like Yuu. Lack sat beside her. "You may continue, Teddy."

Cyrus nod. _"I was looking information on the Royal Prince. He is the one know as the 14th Noah."_

 **"No one has find exact information on who he is or why is he so important. All we know is that now he goes by the name Allen Walker."** Bookman said.

The others just looked at him.

 _"So, he goes by the same given name. That could only means that he met Mana along the way."_

 **"And why not Neah?"** Bookman keep asking.

 _"Because Mana is the Main body of Adam."_ Cyrus explain.

"Answer me something. Who is the Millennium Earl?" asked Iron.

"Adam." All we did was just look at him. _"Okay. Adam has been divided in four equal parts after all this years."_

 _"That's not true. Adam has only been divided in two."_ Interrupt Katie.

 _"I'm sorry Katie, you are wrong. Eons of years ago before the Three days of Darkness, during the Massacre of Elohim Valley the first sick too. Of Adam had been made. But this one got lost at the realm of Spirits. Adam who was the leader of Elohim Valley got attacked by a group of people driven by jealousy by the third day the Family has been killed to an unrecognized gaze, leaving the man to bleed to his death. – Big mistake.- Adam killed everyone at the attack including that I families and went from place to place killing uncontrollably. The Gods intercept him and only one brave enough to stop the mad man noticed that the man was behaving strangely, like he was two different people inside one body. The God later noticed that Adam was drinking from the Fountain of Matter – center piece of every valley. Adam was having a reaction to the Matter who began the process of division- he also was looking himself in negative emotions. When the God finally stopped the man advancing the process of sick too on part stay human with the power of Matter and the other got lost in the Realm of Spirits. When the God enter the Realm seeking got the other part of the Man he found a child with beautiful him If blue-gray eyes whom he synchronize with, to safe him from that world."_

 _"So, that's what that means."_ Neah look around. _"At CC's library I've read the whole story. Now I understand what it actually means. Our power, the Matter is not a problem, but the result if a reckless action."_

"Your head is going to explore of you keep thinking that way!" Iron yelled to Neah whom ignored him.

 _"As I was saying, Adam first division is Allen Walker. He, Neah, and the one who call himself Adam are part of Mana, the Original Millennium Earl. This is not a problem, it's just a strategy to have the advantage against the true problem of this war – The Apocryphos and their leader."_ Continues Cyrus.

 **"Who is their Leader?"** Bookman asked.

 _"That knowledge is only known by the Royal Prince and the Clown of Innocence. Believe me I've learned that one the hard way."_ Cyrus said annoyed.

 **"So, Mr. ex-Bookman Jr., were where you all this time?"** asked Lavi for the first time since he enters.

 _"Doing what God told me and trying to track down an old friend of mine."_

The Bookman Clan is reunited once more, they laughed, they fought, they cried an played games which Alma won when they began to fight and she noticed this flaws playing then all the time. Neah played by the piano as a background creating a new song hearing the fight.

Me and Angel went to finish dinner for later use Cyrus as collateral to finish the information CC told us.

"Hey Leila do you think that Clown knew?" Angel asked.

" Who knows, he never said Cyrus was the Earl…"

 **[A/N: Is Crown Clown hiding something or protecting it?]**

 **•What is he hiding**

 **•What is he protecting?**


	20. Memories of Happiness and Pain

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: Late as usual but I've been having problems with the data-mobile and another things. About the story it wil take some action this chapter with Allen atking command of the situation the first time in this time line, but not in the story. {This will be seen next chapter.} This time is all about CC and the Innocence. Now the information is short, but with a glance of inportant information from past chapters and future chapters. So, here is the chpaer enjoy and please read and review. =)]**

 **Chapter 19: Memories of Happiness and Pain**

 **[CC's POV]**

"Mana stay close to Allen, please." I asked? Meh… "Okay, guys we are going to the nest of Apo-creeps. As I told at the Campbell Manor we are here to look for information and look out for a away to safe all the Exorcist from that place."

Mana ignored me as usual, but keep a close eye to our Allen. The others make way to the Red door that leads to the infamous Black Order.

As soon as we cross the Gate we got surrounded by talismans, Director Lvellie and the Pope in front of us.

 **"** **In the name if God all of you are under arrest and identify as traitors against the Black Order."** The Crows choruses.

I was already prepared for this, also the Exorcist who keep a prideful attitude over the aggressors. Using an ability of mine crossing my realm and making them believe I was here, by showing myself I walked through the magic little papers. I stand before the Pope with a big smirk.

 **"** **Crown Clown, the Innocence who seems not to follow any rules."** Said the Pope.

"That is I?"

 **"** **I command you to leave Allen Walker and found another Accommodator. See it as an Order from God, coming through me."** Pope continue.

My smirked her longer, he took a step backwards.

"I am very sorry, sir. But I am not leaving my Apostle just because you asked. I only follow orders from the Heart, not from someone who believes his word is the word of God." I said in a serious tone. I walked from him and directed to the leaders of the Order. "This Exorcists fought with their lives to keep humanity safe, by your orders. The Heart let it go because you have that rule in common, but the Heart will not tolerate the abused against our Apostles any longer. By orders of the Heart every Innocence will not activate when summoning by our Apostle, also we will be in our Human appearance before you all."

 **"** **Abused?"** Asked Kellie. **"We all want to is win against The Millennium Earl, the monster will destroy the world if he continues creating Akuma."**

I look at him and laugh. Somehow, he looked stupider than ever. He got offended and I laughed harder. He opened his mouth to speak and I interrupt laughing even harder.

"Haha haha *sigh* D-hahahahaha *dead breath* Director Lvellie-h you were told before the attack at the American's Branch this is no game. I do not need to explain what all of you did wrong. And if wasn't for traitors act the Earl will had the upper hand in this war. By your very own ceation."

 **"** **We need to do something, because the other option is to find the Heart, somehow see to be hiding from us."** The Pope talked this time.

"That's no excuse to Abuse the only people who can fight against the Akuma and properly purify them." Play your part well, soon your façade will be over. "Please, may you give the Order for them to move?"

As soon as I asked the Talismans evaporated and Exorcist walked freely to their quarters and I made way to my precious cube. To find him already waiting for me after such order from the Heart. We smiled and went to our realm.

"CC, old friend welcome back. How can I be of service?" Eri asked.

"I planned for all Apostles to get out of this war and I'll left them with the Campbell's as our new HQ."

"That's not going to be easy. The only efficient way to do so is using the Arc." Eri said.

"Oh, I know. Is very simple, it first we need to find some information. In the area. Also, you have three days to turn Hevlaska human again and find a way to keep the cube inside of her. Sending all the Innocence to your Realm and teach het another way to use the magic if the Cube." I command.

"Yes! I'm tired of this monstrous form. Thank You, Clown." He hugged me and Sprint to Hev to be fan the process. This way would be easy to no e the Cube from here.

As u entered Allen's and Mana's quarters, Mana was trying to control the little Noah, to no avail.

 _"_ _There you are. I know he is waking up, but he as hit me several times already. He seems to be furious because he can't activate you."_

"I haven't received any summoning activation." This worried me as I look at Allen more directly I noticed his red puffed eyes. "Allen, you can trust us. What have you seen."

He flinched and hugged himself when he answered. **"Nothing. I saw nothing. But the emotions were there, pain – a lot of pain, fury, rage, vengeance, sadness, a feeling of emptiness, but the bigger of the emotions is despair."** O.o Allen's eyes turned from yellow to gray at the mention of every emotion. **"Crown Clown, what is going on?"**

With a sad smile, I answered. "You are remembering the Massacre of Elohim Valley."

 _"_ _Elohim Valley?! He was not even alive during that time."_ Said a very disturbed Mana.

"Actually, Allen was there. He is unable to see the sequence of events of so great emotions great emotions, but he will feel them like he is doing right now."

Allen sits by me trying to understand as he calmed. "How do I explain This? Let's say those emotions belongs to Adam, The First Millennium Earl. Before you ask, Adam did something during that over reacting of those negative emotions, he drank from fountains of every Valley he utterly destroyed, a type of water known as Matter. This water gave powers to the Earl and create the very first division of Adam, a part of soul whom got lost at the Realm of Spirits, which I saved and lost all rights of an omnipotent being, Allen Walker."

 **"** **Wow. So, how many times has Adam divided?"** Allen asked confusing Mana.

"Let me think… Hmmm, in four." I calculated.

 _"_ _Why I do not have any memory of that?"_ Mana finally asked.

"Is kinda obvious, you are the Original Adam. First division, Allen; 7,000 years later, Neah and about three to four years ago, Adam." Mana and Allen seems to be over thinking something.

 **"** **Very interesting… I am going to forget I ever heard that and I am going to keep thinking Mana is my Father."** Allen simply analyzed.

I keep an eye in Mana and Allen follow my gaze.

 _"_ _That explains why Adam looks so old and why he is so 'Ckown-ish'. That division happened when the carriage hotter me."_ Mana did his analysis and I nod.

"Let's go and eat for later became bookworms. We need to de-code information." I said as I pull Father and Son out of the room.

As I walked behind the Clown's I felt someone running in my direction from my left. For not even a second later I've been squished between Vlad and Clock and we've fall to the floor. The sound alerted my Apostle and his Father As they turned around to see the mess we created.

 **"** **Okay… Crown Clown, who are they?"**

"Oh!" Clock get up quickly and smiled to Allen. "Hello, Allen I am Time Record, also known as Clock." Her smile few as Allen smiled to her I return as he noticed how different she is from Miranda.

"Vlad, Clock! What's going on? You are overly hyper." I asked slowly creeping out.

The talk Victorian Vampire looked at me with an over exaggerated sad smile and answer. "We have been left behind in the middle of a battle and we thought you were not coming back. We are just happy to see you." He ends up crying. While Mana and Allen looks at him spooked.

"We also seem to have a reaction at one of Komui's potions he threw over us a few minutes ago." continue the Clock.

 **"** **Oh, that explains much."** Allen simply said. **"C'mon Crown Clown I am hungry."**

I heavily pull the Innocence with me to the dining hall.

 **"** **Here they are."** Happily, said Komui with a sadistic grin. **"We've been waiting for you. Allen. You specifically can you explain what have you for to my poor Lenalee?"**

Oh, no! He is in over protective brother mode.

 **"** **With who?"**

 **"** **Allen, you octopus. I am going to kill you!"**

Allen was about to run when Komui has been kicked hard on the head.

 **"** **Leave him alone. We are tired Komui and all of us have new. Coming from drama to another. Please, give us a break!"** her mask is slipping. **"I've told you already Allen is my Boyfriend get use to it already! He already knows you and don't try to spook him."** They continue fighting as Dark come to me with a confused look.

"What are the two of you doing" Dark ask to my two new tails.

"We are ensuring he don't run away from s again!" they've yelled in unison.

"Stop yelling! My head hurts!" yelled Mugen from the other side of the room.

"Not fair, you had the Clown with you the entire time!" They continue with the yelling party.

"Mugen, stop." I said. "Vlad, Clock. Just get away from me. We talk later when you both think clearly." They let go of me yearly.

I smiled to Dark and said to the Exorcist. "You'll eat property I have a few things to finish." I took Dark in my arms and run out of the oppressing room. I've run until I found the library and prepare the books.

After a few minutes Eri, Judgment and Tsukikami entered.

"Komui wants to kill Allen." Judgment smirk.

"By they have done more than kissing. Am I right?" said Tsukikami, we nodded.

"We give the protection. We don't want a kid in the middle of this mess." Dark said.

"CC, is this wise?" I looked at Eri. "Mana and Mira are here together."

"Yes, Mana needs this and so those Mira."

"Wait! Exorcist do it awake memories!" Eri exclaimed.

"They will when they unite with the Third Part if the War." Dark said.

"Mira is an exception she had the memories because she is part of Adams revenge. Mana will understand the truth in time." I explain his question.

"In other words, Mira is the key." Judgment finish.

"But is this safe?" Eri ask once more.

"Yes. I will keep het safe. I always have and always will." Clock answer as she entered the Library.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on, Clown?" ask Vid ad he return to his normal serious self.

"We are going to safe the Exorcist from the rest." Dark said distracted looking for information from the Bible.

"Guys, I kindly believe that our mission. Had gotten harder." They all looked at me. "Our main mission is to keep safe our Apostle's, but more important is to protect our, believes."

"The source of Life is what keeps this world together as one. If all humanity get kidnaps from their true source there, will not be a place we called Home. "Tsukikami expertly said. Just when the Exorcist entered with Director Lvellie close behind.

 **"** **What is the meaning of this?"** the Director said.

"The meaning of this is the significance of something and nothing at same time." Dark smirked in his direction.

 **"** **Very funny. Now please explain what are you doing with all those books."**

I look at him. "We are gonna eat them."

 **"** **Are you making fun of me?"**

 **"** ***Sigh* Director Lvellie may you please get out of the room?"** Allen ask with a tired look. Rectangle mustache look at him and walked out. **"By the way, sir. Komui and Master are looking for you."**

"Allen, where is Mana?" Iron asked with a worried look.

Then Allens look scream 'explain' in my direction. **"He went with Miranda to our apartment."** His eyes turned yellow. **"Do you know the meaning of the sudden interest with one another?"**

"I do." I search for Clock's hand. "Miranda's past self, have direct history with Adam."

"it is obvious that they will reunite. I have to admit that I am a little worried. It is not out of distrust – it is about how nervous she is." Clock continue with my information.

Suddenly, Bapt enters the room with frenetic eyes. "CC, oh God, I need you right know."

"Calm down." I hugged him. "Deep breathes - slowly…"

He took a few deep breathes and calm a little.

"Chaozii almost died. It was too much for both of us. Then this people did not let him heal completely. His desired to kill, Allen make it more difficult for me to heal him and kill the pest." He ends up crying again on my arms.

"CC." I looked at Judgment. "Help them with the information. I am going to check on Cross." I nod.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Clock followed him.

 **[Time Record's POV]**

Allen, seems to be calm as usual when he is with Crown Clown, but something about him screams danger. It might probably be because the type of Clown he is. I do not know much about it, but I remember when Mira, X and Klay found Allen unconscious at the Tower of Elohim City soon after the attack on the Royal Family. He is not awake yet, but soon he will and everyone else too. I worried of what might happened when they do.

"What's with you?" Judgment asked as I noticed how he looks at me.

"I'm just worried. You where there too."

"I know. But believe he when I tell you he is calmer now than before."

"Hmmm."

"Hey! Do we spy on them?"

Curiosity took over. "Yeah, let's see what they're doing."

We turn invisible to the naked eye and went to Mana's quarters. We found them kissing in desperation.

"Are you protecting her?" asked Judgment telepathically.

"Yes! I do."

As predicted their kiss turn more pasionate and they went to his dorm. What happened text will traumatize me for the rest of my life. So, we let them be and found our way out.

"It seems that her memories are claiming her. Are you sure she is safe? We don't want a kid in the middle of a War." Judgment keep asking.

"Yes, she is safe. Why the hell you keep asking the same damn thing!"

"O.o just messing around. But seriously is a feeling."

"Don't worry CC will probably kill me if I mess up. I don't want his wrath over me."

"Hahahahahahaha, no you don't."

"Komui, I need Allen with authority as I told you a few hours ago."

 **"** **I understand Cross, but Central still see him as a threat."**

 **"** **Allen is a General a lomg time ago. and if it is because he can't kill a Level 4 yet, neither us,"**

 **"** **You know it have to do with his Noah problem."**

 **"** **About that…"** Cross looked at Judgment. **"Do I tell him?"**

"Do you trust him?" He nodded. "Then, yes. But Komui, this information stays here nobody else in this Order may know."

 **"** **Of course,"** Komui smile with honesty.

 **"** **Komui, Allen will always be a Noah. He is not a host – he is actually the 14** **th** **Noah, a Royal Blood Prince of the Noah Family."** Komui's eyes grew in surprise.

 **"** **If he is a biological Noah then why do he use Innocence?"**

"Ask Crown Clown." I said for the first time. "He will tell you. It is not safe here Komui if you may, please find a way to return to the Old Headquarters."

"What Time Record said is correct." CC said from behind us. "I'll explain to you what is going on Komui. I trust you." Komui smiled.

"Come on, Clock let's get to work."

We ran to the Library and we found that Allen has fallen asleep at Lenalee's lap with a book on hand. Lenalee is reading the Bible with a guide. Timothy is reading a few mini stories of Innocence creation and the world. Miranda and Mana are together at the love-sit reading different books regarding Elohim.

"Dark you evil person. Why give her the harder book?" Judge said with false.

"That is the tricky one." We roll our eyes.

"What the Clown give to Allen?" Judge tries to read over Allen's hand.

"The Story if the Angel of Destruction." We look at her. "Allen already finished he was analyzing when he fall asleep. He seems to eat too much or he is just plain tired."

"Where are Compass and Iron?" I asked.

"Hopefully, okay we do not know yet." Judge said sadly.

"They'll be fine, they are strong." Vlad and Dark said.

 **"** **Don't worry Clock, they'll be back."** Allen smiled at me. He has awoken up as we talked. **"Um, Dark is this info, Crown Clown's origins?"** As we looked at him she answered.

"Yes. He wants you to know what you have missed from our dangerous Clown." Allen's smile grew creepy as he took a paper to take note on what's important.


	21. Truth or Lies

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: OMG I am so late, too late. To be honest I completely forgot the chapter was ready. As I came back to keep writing I found the next chapter ready to post. Anyways, for the record here you'll find the information about our favorite Clown. As I always remaid keep all your attention on CC and Allen. For next chapter there will be a surprise. Read and Enjoy.]**

 **Chapter 20: Truths or Lies**

A star fall, from heaven unto the Earth. This star was an angel that has been given the key to the bottomless pit. He is the Angel of the Abyss located at the Realm of the Dead. At the New Testament on the Bible in the Book of Revelation, an Angel name Abaddon is described as the King of an army of locust. His name is variation of The Angel of Death which lead to the term Destroyer.

Abaddon is also the name of a place, a compartment of Gehenna (place where the children of Adam where sacrificed or thrown into the pit of fire), as an extension of the underworld abode of lost souls. It can be identified as a realm where the damned lie in fire and snow. Is a place of utter ruin, death, desolation, and destruction.

However, Abaddon is an Angel not of Satan as many mistaken, but of God; performing his role of destruction at God's bidding. The Angel who have the Key of the Abyss is shown to be representative of God, which concludes that Abaddon is another name for Jesus after his resurrection. But if the Bible is to be followed it is said that Jesus in his journey gives the Key of the Abyss to an Angel to guard it and keep it save from evil (those who wants to steal it for their own selfish ideals).

There is also knowledge, that Abaddon is not a normal Angel (normal refer as a handsome-powerful-innocent Angel), is common to make this mistake he is actually a demon (handsome-powerful-intimidating), almost the devil himself. During the past he has been given a very important apocalyptic role; he had been given the task by God of collecting the earth that would be used in the creation of Adam. Upon completion on this task, he was appointed as a guardian. He was feared by everyone, including angels, demons, and corporeal entities. He was promised that any who venerated him in life could be saved.

It is also said, Abaddon, have a prominent role in the events of the Last Judgment, he is the one who will take the souls to the Valley of Josaphat (known as the Valley of Decision), for the souls to receive Divine Judgment. His task may or may not be to oversee the devastation of the inhabitants of the earth, although is curious that his followers are not allowed to kill, but to torture.

It is also known to those who hide a secret that can destroy the world that an apocalypse is very near to give entrance. Only two knows the truth and all their wrongs, only two can stop or proceed, only two have the power and the authority to say what is right and what is wrong, if the joke continues or the joke stops. When the Dark of the world dominates it once again the Apocalypse will make entrance and the secret will be exposed. What has been hidden from the Holy War and the World will reveal the truth behind everything. The probability of a misunderstanding estimates the odds.

There are two powers which protects the world in two different ways. The Power of the Dark which protects the night emblemed by the Moon. A group of Angels adorned by the night will forever be blessed by the Light of Night and they will always be there when needed. Even to respond and sometimes mistaken for their own rebel ideals and be the villains of the world. The Power of the Light which protects the day emblemed by the Son. A group of Angels adorned by the day forever be blessed by the Dark and Shadows of the Light and they always be there when needed. Even to respond and sometimes mistakes for the heroes for their own prophet ideals.

The Angels of Darkness consumed by jealousy, turned their ideals into a Nightmare and attempt to destroy humanity and bring eternal darkness to the world. Creating a Holy War against their own fellow Angels and vow to destroy them all. As the Angels of Light aren't as strong as their fellow Angels they become stronger as a team and by the power of team work they managed to stop the leader of Darkness and destroy their plans using too much power and creating destruction upon the world, destroying themselves creating The Three Days of Darkness. And with the help of the Heart they have been able to not only of stopped the Earl, as he called himself, but also to survive and divide themselves across the world to protect it in the future generations which the help of human Apostles.

 **[CC's POV]**

As I left the others at the library and follow Bapt to the infirmary where Chaozii is sitting and arguing with the Head Nurse about feeling better and wanting to find the Noah inside the building. Chaozii seems to be reacting not only to Bapt's feelings, but also to the virus Fiidiora has let inside of him.

We stayed in our realm close to the ex-Pirate as I analyze the situation, there are only two or three pests inside, but are the stronger ones. It is impossible that Cahozii is feeling better as Bapt began to pant with exaggeration by me.

"What is it?"

"I feel the mind control of the corrosion; my mind is getting fussy as if it is trying to make me believe everything his alright."

"If that is the case, then I need you to for what I am going to do next."

"And what would that be?"

"I am going to put a time limit on him." Bapt look at me in despair. "We cannot alert the Noah too much and if we destroy it completely they are going to suspect something is wrong. They already have knowledge of us being turned in our human form and that is ok, but for the rest of the information and for the next move Chaozii will be the only Exorcist who will not know anything about it. I don't want a group of desperate Noah's following us around."

"Okay, so the Time Limit is what exactly?"

"It will be there waiting for my orders to destroy the corrosion, but when the right moment comes it will destroy them and Chaozii will probably lose consciousness for a while." I looked at him. "Is that okay with you? Can you fool the pests until we get out of here?"

"Yes, and yes." He smiled at me.

After the Limit was on, we appeared in front of him only to see him stare at us a little freak out.

 **"How the hell are you suddenly appeared in front of me like that!"**

"Calm down we have been in front of you the entire time." Bapt answer.

 **"Huh."** He looked at Bapt a little confused. **"So, who are you? I know he is Allen's Innocence because of the other day, but you I haven't seen you before."**

"I am your Innocence, Arms of Baptism." Bapt answered as he smiled to Chaozii who was looking at him more confused than before. "What is it?"

 **"I supposed since you give me the power of super strength that you were going to look bulky, husky, um… bigger?"** O.o

"Bwaahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Oh my God that is hilarious hahahahahahahahahahah I can't stop laughing~! Ahahahahahahahaha." I couldn't stop laughing as I see Bapt's reaction of Chaozii's answer. That's it until I was hit square on the head.

"Quit it, Clown or you are going to regret it." Bapt has become evil on me all of the sudden, his eyes turned red and the even looked ready to kill me.

"Ouch, don't be rude I am just only laughing at his imagination, nothing for you to be mad about." I smirked at him. "Just you to know Chaozii, strength comes from the Heart, not from the fat and the muscle."

Chaozii looked at me with comprehension, this is one of the reasons why I have chosen him for Bapt. Even if he is just getting himself being controlled by the Order he have a very good and big heart, the only problem is his lack of intelligence what kills me most of the time.

"Now just be calm and rest, you can burn some steam tomorrow, both of us need to rest, okay?" Chaozii nod. "If the nurse hasn't told you I will. Innocence will not activate, this is an order from the Heart and we cannot disobey and no matter how many times you try to summon me I will not respond. Understood?"

 **"Yes. The Head Nurse said something about it."**

I left them talking and familiarize with each other close my eyes soon out and sense Time and Judgment getting out of Allen's apt and in root for Komui's office. Before following them, I make sure Miranda is safely protected, is not that I don't trust Time, I do is just that I want to make sure. After noticing that everything is alright I went to the office and hear Cross telling Komui about Allen.

As I am close to the door Komui ask why Allen have possession of an Innocence if he himself is a Noah, and I let myself inside out being noticed.

"Ask Crown Clown." Answer Time. "He will tell you. It is not safe here Komui if you may, please find a way to return to the Old Headquarters."

"What Time Record said is correct." I said as I let myself being noticed by the others. "I'll explain to you what is going on Komui. I trust you." As Komui smiled.

 **"Yes, please have a sit."** I nod.

"General Cross, can you be so kind and get out of here. I know you want to know, but you can ask whatever you want to Judgment later."

He looked at me as I smiled sweetly at him. **"I swear you are worse than the idiot in every rational sense."** As he gets up and get out closing the door behind him. **"Well, you heard the unmannered Innocence Komui, will talk later."**

"I am sorry about that, I am not usually this rude, but I am a little over the edge. To begin Komui, you have been moved to the nest of Apocryphos, do you know what that is?"

 **"Sadly, yes. All members of the Black Order know about him. We know there are more than one, but have seen the man who let himself pass as the Cardinal of this institution. I haven't seen him for a few months now. I wander why?"**

"That was me who sends him away." I close my eyes as I felt his eyes on me. "I disobey the order of the Heart as well as the ones who follow the Orders, only when is a necessity or like this time a moment of life and death. He attacked General Cross using Judgment to try to kill him."

 **"What?!"** Komui's reaction was predictable.

"As you can see. This type of Innocence is dangerous for the Apostles and their Innocence they can damage the ability of the Apostle and destroy the connection of them able to create a permanent damage to the human."

 **"I see, I may try to talk with the great generals on reconstructing the old castle or to move us to a safety place. About Allen, may you be able to explain?"**

"Yes, Allen is an Apostle of Innocence and a reincarnation of Noah, he is not the only Noah with the ability to wield an Innocence. There are not many of them, but enough to create a life without us. Not all Innocence has the patience to stay with one, they are pretty hard to handle or to stop when it comes from stupidity to stubbornness." I explain smiling.

 **"And about Allen be the Royal Prince of the Noah Family?"**

"Well that is classified information. I do not know how Cross found it, I believe I have underestimate him." I sigh. "Allen is an enigma of his own, for what I can tell you is that he has always been compatible with Innocence if my memories don't fail me."

Komui looks like he wants to keep asking, but as I am telling him not much he couldn't rely do much. **"I understand, you are protecting him from the Order and even if you say information the probability on someone giving it their own meaning can create disaster for Allen to stay here at all."**

"About that, I came to personally tell you to prepare yourself and began to move the papers to get out of their nest. The Heart has given the order to secretly take all the Apostle out of the Order. I am telling you, because your sister is one of them and you need to know. Look for the people within the Order that you trust the must and get out of here as soon as you can. We will get out in a few days or a few weeks at least."

Komui's eyes rounded and got bigger as he processed the information give o him. **"Let me get this straight. You are telling me to create a group of our own to protect the Apostles from the Order, right?"** I nod. **"A to get out of the nest for us take back the Apostles and others and somehow get involve in the Third Part of the War. I am wrong?"**

"Nope, you got all. Do it Komui, is the only way you will see Lenalee again and the others as well. Don't fail me Komui." I let him and noticed he smiled at me with pride and eagerness on his eyes.

When I get inside the Library to the section the others are I got crush by Allen as he began to ramble about me being more than cool and how much I have been hiding from him. I was looking at him troubled, what could he been reading that involve me?

"What is going on, Allen?"

 **"Tell me Angel of Destruction, Abaddon, right?"**

"Who?" he glared at me. "I don't go by that name anymore so quit it. There is information in that book that you need to know the rest is rubbish, so forget about that name, understand?"

 **"You don't have to be so rude. I was just trying to know you a little. If that is your name and you somehow looks like the name brings you pain then I would not say it again. But Crown Clown have you really did everything this book said you did."** I just look at him.

"Those memories, that time is not something CC has been proud of. Maybe for those who did not live it may seems awesome and heroic, but for he and us was not easy and mostly painful. I believe you can understand that Allen." Dark came to my rescue as she hugged me.

 **"I'm sorry."** Now Allen looks sad.

"It's okay, just don't call me that again." I said as I hugged him. "How are those memories of yours?"

 **"Don't ask. They seem worst since this morning and after reading this I recognize a few of them events which made me think I live through them."**

"You are right, you were there." I whispered for him only to hear me as he looked at me in shock.


	22. Light or Darkness

**I do not own D. Gray Man or the characters .**

 **[Innocence POV ~mostly Crown Clown~ (except in special ocassions)]**

Normal = Innocence

 **Bold** = Humans

 _Italic_ = Noah

 ** _Bold/Italic_** = Special Characters

 **[A/N: For once I am in time. =D** **I will try to post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow evening, but no promises. A few things, we are in day 1 out of 3 days in process of returning to the Main House/The Third Part of the War. We are closer for the exorcist to have memories of the past come as waves of pain and regret within the next 6 to 7 chapters. Please, keep in mind that the story is goin to became hurt/confort for a little while, soon after all of the depression is over the fun will begin. For todays chapter, we have a another informative chapter. Warning: If you are familiar with Kingdom Heart, you will see a similiarity of information. I did used a little of their theory to explain light and darkness within the -man story. Enjoy.]**

 **Chapter 21: Light or Darkness**

 **[Allen's POV]**

After Crown Clown told me those words I haven't been able to ignore them, is as if I need to remember. I have been feeling that way since Mana came back into my life. After knowing I am the lost child of the Original Millennium Earl and somehow the main reason why this war started… that's not right. I am not the main reason for this stupid war, I know I am not, but I don't remember what it was. Sometimes I think it was a misunderstanding, but who was the one who misunderstood and what actually happened I don't remember.

Crown Clown wants me to remember as soon as I can, as soon as possible. I don't know why, but the bad feeling I have can be because of it. Crown Clown as even yelled at me many times, not because I am reckless, but because I am giving out information I supposed not too. As when I remember, I am not supposed to even be here, my time to rest have come. It was not him who brought me here… then who did it? Neither of us have the answer for that… or is me the one who have it and I simply don't remember.

Ugh! This is so frustrating! Crown Clowns says I need to remember, Mana says to take it easy, everything will come in time and if I force it I am going to become crazy. Could he have been talking out of experience? Perhaps… Master once said, that Mana haven't been right in the head before he adopted me and that somehow, I am the one who cured him.

We are still in the library. Crown Clown seems to be annoying Dark Boots for no reason. Time Record and Judgment have an aura of insecurity, a young man named Eri who is the Cube; I find this weird thou, Hevlaska is a woman and the Cube's personification is obviously a young male and the rest of our Innocence have our same gender. Eri with Vlad have been searching for more books on the top shells screaming and yelling to Crown Clown to put attention to them. To my left is Lena smiling at Crown Clown's antics and reading the Bible with repulsion.

 **"I don't feel okay. Can you move the book? I am going to use your lap as a pillow again."**

 **"Of course."** Lena move to a more comfortable position. **"Rest a little, Allen. I can imagine you have it worse since you need to remember a great deal of things."**

 **"Yeah. But I'll be fine since you are by side."** She smiled sweetly at me and began to pat my head combing her fingers through my over dramatic white hair. My eyes betrayed me as they began to close, little by little losing myself to the hands of Morpheus.

 **~ALLENS DREAM/MEMORY~**

 _It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is._

 _In conventional literature, light has represented good and dark has represented evil. However, reality takes a different approach. Darkness represents certain human instincts, such as rage, that could lead to evil. Most of the time, those who choose to wield darkness stand a very strong chance of becoming evil but it's not necessarily inevitable... Not evil in of itself, anger can be used for good, righteous anger, when you defend others, like laying your life on the line for others._

 _Whereas light represents ascetic denial of instincts. This process could lead to good. In fact, for most users there stands a strong chance of their becoming good, however... light is not necessarily good in of itself because it could lead to a misguided point of view._

 _Darkness feeds on negativity not evil itself. Shown by even beings of pure light who expressed emotions of sadness and maybe even depression drawing the embodiments of negativity. And if a being lacking any darkness can show negativity that means a being lacking light should be able to show the opposite._

 _Can you honestly still say someone is evil simply because of what he is? No. It's the circumstances of his life that make him how he is in conjunction with darkness' appetite to feed on negativity._

 _Darkness is tied to the negativity, why it's not as simple as "darkness equals evil" or dictates the level of that evil. It's far more complex than that._

 _Father is far from evil but still has a strong affinity for it. In fact, it was his affinity to darkness that gave him the idea to target humanity to start with his plans. Nothing he had ever done was evil and he was tricked into doing what he did was unknowing on his part so he had no evil intent. The only time Father expressed something to feed his darkness which was the hatred he developed for the humans which finally set his darkness loose but even then, he didn't lose himself, just made himself open to the dark matter's possession._

 _I definitely agree it's fairly easy to see that within the world good, evil, light & dark aren't as simple as we view them._

 _Father is far from evil yet holds strong affinity for the darkness for no explainable reason other than he wishes to be strong. A desire that in of itself is neither negative nor evil. Uncle Neah, was able to control his darkness for good after he got some sense knocked back into him. Eve's misguided views almost caused the death of her family. She attacked her own children in an irrational way when she'd have been a far better help if she had stayed calm._

 _Darkness can't be destroyed, only channeled. Darkness as an energy to be manipulated rather than an evil sentient force. Darkness is like fire, both wish to consume and spread but neither are evil themselves just following their nature. Light is the opposite to darkness' nature but if you have to much light you only blind yourself with it. It's definitely nowhere near as simple as light, equals good and/or dark, equals evil as in most cases. It's all dependent on the person themselves. Like that famous saying goes "for there is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."_

 _And even then, by now even uncle Neah doesn't use it as freely as he once did. His darkness seems to be a non-thing by now and his actions speak louder than words, as if they are saying "consume the Darkness, return it to Light", also indicate that he doesn't want to be one with the Darkness itself, but only use it to further prosperity for the light. This indicates however, that just like Darkness can consume Light, the reverse is also possible. Which would be logical as they're two different states of the same element._

 _Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a bookman, there are things within time I began to understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

 _My choice to befriend darkness here in the midst of nothingness was a sound one. The moment I stared straight ahead with a calm heart, neither rejecting darkness nor fearing it, I gained a newfound power. A superhuman power, the power of darkness. I do not intend to allow my heart to be devoured by the darkness, as my family did, of course. With this new power, I uncovered a "space of darkness" that connects to the realm to the outside world. I began to recreate the Castle and all of Elohim City inside the space darkness provides me, only I and some others I choose will be able to open a path with a specific code – one to be known as the Song of the Ark._

 _I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth. A person not older than me whom called himself Abaddon, he explained to me that he was the personification of an Innocence. Innocence a substance of unknown composition known by the ancient civilization that first cultivated it as the "Crystal of God"._ _It can bond with certain humans, known as **Accommodators** , to form an "Versus Akuma Weapon", the only kind of weapon on earth that can purify Akuma, saving the souls that are bound to them from being destroyed by the Dark Matter that gives them their power._

 _With the little knowledge of Innocence in my possession I embarked a journey around the world with the young Innocence. I was a little nervous first since my family correspond to darkness and this man was the embodiment of life. Within the years we became friends and we began with the exchange of information. As we got back home, Abaddon told me to never let go of the emerald he gave me a few years prior, the piece of rock was Abaddon's true form and that he could move around as a human if wanted to, but that he was tired and needed to rest. Those were his last words as he hugged me and disappeared._

 _During the beginning of time, human knowledge was limited only to believe what the priests wants. This was one of the things that motivated me on recording the truth for history not to vanish completely from the world. But I had one little problem, since the limitation of knowledge for the humans everything they found great, extraordinary or "super-human" they give them a representation of divinity; and for many people I was called as the God of Light. In reality, I belong to a different kind of human, a Noah in other words we are the first humans who walked this realm (Earth). By this we have the powers of light and darkness element, but from all the Noah's I am the only one who represents both sides of the same coin in perfection. Form 100% of light to 100% of darkness in a total of 200% of power at my hands._

 _Many people misjudge light as a good thing, but too much of everything creates an unbalance, and because of that unbalance in my family I have the title as the Noah of Destruction. As my family always says, I am a very dangerous Noah. Destruction can be a good thing and a bad thing, like all that surround us in an extreme is too much and too much of something becomes a bad thing._

 _As an apocalyptic knowledge many humans began to wonder why water kills when is the source of life. The same as happens with light, misjudge by the poor understanding on what is real and what is imagination to give it a word, makes people understand what they want. It depends on your point of view, since have nobody has the same way of thinking. The majority follow the masses, but everyone thinks different. Following this the world almost cease to exist, humans in all their glory began to kill for more territory and little by little they wanted to dispose of the Royal Family, the Noah's. When I finally though my journey came to an end, it was the very beginning._

 _Of how my life became a problem and how many sacrifices I need to make to keep my family safe, and keep the world safe. I created the Clan of Bookman, a group of people choose to record the events to take place in our world for history not to be forgotten. I lost my family many times, only to be reborn in it many others, in the midst of a little mistake a war has erupts between the element of light and darkness creating a false picture of black and white._

 _I got tired of losing everyone and I have made Crown Clown, once known as Abaddon, to never woke me up again. I am not needed, because every failure, even if it's not mine as he constantly reminds me, feels as it was my fault. Last time, I lost my Father, my Mother, my Wife and my Children, only Tykki, Road, Eve and I were the only survivors, a year after everything calms we killed ourselves and knew no more._

 **[CC's POV]**

Oh boy, how I love to annoy people. Dark is about to kill me, I'll probably suffer the consequences tonight, which I will not complain. Eri and Vlad will have their revenge, of course I am going to end up winning as usual. Mana seems to be ignoring us, but he amused by the situation. Miranda and Time are talking about the book she just read on the Elohim rules of divinity. Judgement have gone to Cross sensing he was summon and wanted to find out why. Lenalee was reading the Bible, I soon noticed as Allen seems to be having a nightmare.

He has fallen sleep, like an hour ago. Mana got up to their side and looked at my direction with anger.

 _"Did you do something?"_ huh? _"The last time he was breathing like this was this morning! One memory after the other!"_

"Memory?" Time looked at us. "He was reading a book earlier. It could have been that."

"Lenalee, did Allen told you something before going to sleep?" I asked.

 **"Yes, he told me he was not feeling alright and he wanted to rest a little."** She answered.

I moved closer to him and as soon as I touch him he awoken with tears in his eyes. The first thing he did was hugged Lenalee like his life depend on it. Oh, ho there is no one in this room who have the memory he just had.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Mana asked worried.

 **"Yes. I finally remembered everything."** Mana glared at my direction as Allen give me a sad knowing smile. **"Is not Crown Clown's fault Father. I haven't been honest lately."** We all looked at him with interest and curiosity. **"I have been remembering all this time. Every time I closed my eyes a new memory came back, but they were becoming nightmares and that's when I finally understood why Crown Clown supposed not to awoke me. It was very own selfish decision to never come back. But it seems that whatever is up there at Heaven have a different idea."** As Allen keep talking his voice became darker and his eyes turned every shade of yellow possible.

But his eyes suddenly turn back to silver as he got up, took Lenalee's hand moved to the door with her with intentions on not coming back for the rest of the night.

"Don't tell her too much. You don't want to create chaos." He looked at me.

 **"Gave me a reason why I shouldn't be talking."** He is mad.

"We already have instructions, until we don't get out of this nest the plan will not take progress. You better than anybody else known how dire the consequences of an unbalance can be." I replied. He just looked at me straight in the eye, turn around and thrown the door behind them.

 _"You didn't have to be that straight forward with him. If he has awoken as he speaks, he already knows."_ I understand Mana's resentment, but I am tired of Allen's dramatic manipulation already.

"If I didn't do that, chaos will be born from Allen's mouth." I looked at them with a poker face expression. "Continue with the extract of information, I am going to call to the main house. I'll be back later." I said as I vanished in my realm.


End file.
